Perfectamente Imperfecta
by Enichepi
Summary: AU En la preparatoria era en el único lugar donde era malditamente perfecta y feliz, presa de una fachada que yo misma construí y que no pensaba desechar... hasta que él me enseñó el significado de la perfección y me dio una razón para vivir. EXB
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo la trama... ^^

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Este era el tercer libro que me leía en dos días. Cada hoja pasada en esta casa era como una liberación personal de este infierno camuflado de hogar feliz.

Cinco años habían pasado desde la muerte de mi hermana menor. Cinco años desde que mi pesadilla comenzó. Cinco años desde el accidente que le quitó la vida a Vannesa y me dejó con una asquerosa marca en mi espalda.

Cada vez que mis padres tienen oportunidad de recordármela me destrozan lentamente. Aún escucho como si me estuvieran diciendo sus malditas palabras en este instante.

"_Nunca serás como ella, a ella la queríamos más ¿¡Porque nos la arrebataste!?"_

"_Jamás podrás superar el afecto que le tenemos a ella"_

Ellos me lastimaban emocionalmente con tal brutalidad que me dejaban sin defensas. Nunca me han tocado un pelo físicamente… pero me han destrozado más si me hicieran cardenales.

Tuve que cerrar mi libro de un solo golpe, enfurecida con la historia que narraba porque en esta oportunidad no pudo encerrarme en su burbuja alejada de mi realidad en estas cuatro paredes.

En esta casa nadie me quería, nadie me valoraba por lo que era. Simplemente no les era útil ni mucho menos amada. Para ellos era nada más que un estorbo social, una basura sobreviviente del accidente. Me recalcaban cada vez que tenían la posibilidad que hubieran preferido mil veces que mi hermana menor hubiera sobrevivido en vez de yo.

Me echaban la culpa, me comparaban y me decían que nunca podría superarla. Jamás podría… jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para ellos.

...

Sin embargo _mis padres_ no sabían que yo sí la había superado. En la preparatoria yo era una deidad. Los chicos me deseaban y las chicas me envidiaban. Ahí todos me adoraban y querían ser como yo.

Me querían y era importante.

Era perfecta.

Pero no todo era adoración y popularidad. Yo además era útil, me necesitaban y agradecían cada esfuerzo realizado como vice presidenta del centro de estudiantes del establecimiento. Miles de proyectos, miles de actividades exitosas, miles de elogios de los profesores…

En la preparatoria me amaban y eso me bastaba para poder vivir.

Para colmar mi buena fortuna, tenía a Félix, mi novio. El chico más popular y guapo de toda la preparatoria. Además del presidente del centro de estudiantes. Le había costado tres meses convencerme de darle un sí para una cita y seis meses más aceptar ser su novia. ¡Y Claro! No aceptaba cualquier declaración, todo el mundo tendría que saber que él me quería a mí, por lo que se me declaró en plena cafetería enfrente de todos, sobre una mesa y con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

¡Oh si! Aún recuerdo los suspiros al presenciarlo y las miradas recriminatorias de las chicas hacia los demás chicos.

Félix era súper romántico y me demostraba cada vez que podía su amor por mi.( o cada vez que quería algo de mí, honestamente hablando) Lo acepto, lo demostraba mas física que emocionalmente pero eso era suficiente para mi, porque me hacia sentir amaba, deseaba y querida por lo que soy.

O por lo que demuestro ser para que me quieran. Da igual.

Suspiré con una sonrisita pegada a mi rostro mientras me acomodaba en mi cama para dormir.

En las paredes de la preparatoria era feliz, popular, útil, hermosa y eso ni mis padres, ni el recuerdo de Vanessa podían impedir.

Allí era el único lugar donde era malditamente perfecta...

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! Bienvenidas a esta nueva locura. Espero les guste...^^ ¿Me dan sus opiniones? subiré lo antes posible el capitulo uno para que vean de que va todo esto (lo tengo listo pero faltan algunas ediciones menores ^^)....POV Bella ^^ ya he adjuntado a mi profile dos imagenes del fic que hice hoy...para que las vean. Solo son esas por el momento..pero siempre adjunto más ^^

Abrazos de oso!!

**Enichepi**


	2. Burbuja Reventada

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama. Por su atención gracias. ^^

Enjoy...

* * *

**Perfectamente Perfecta**

**Capítulo 1: Burbuja Reventada**

.

.

Mire el reloj con recelo ¿Por qué corría tan rápido cuando estabas ocupada y necesitabas más de el? Desde luego, como Vice-presidenta tenia que quedarme ha trabajar después de la jornada escolar normal y eso lo hacia con dedicación, sin ninguna queja al respecto. No por nada había sido elegida con amplia mayoría de votos de los estudiantes, además que me adoraban, ¡Claro esta! También porque sabían que era útil en el puesto. Los profesores confiaban además plenamente en mi juicio.

¿Como no? Me sacaba los pelos por que todo saliera como debería.

Estos últimos días estaba trabajando a full. Se avecinaba el Festival estudiantil de primavera y todo tenía que estar en perfecto orden. Los proyectos debían de ser redactados sin errores para el viernes y yo era la que me encargaba de eso.

¿Y el presidente? Se preguntaran. Bueno Félix…¿como decirlo?. Él solo sirve para poner la cara y regalar a los profesores y estudiantes sus radiantes sonrisas. Para nada más. Es mi novio, lo sé. Pero tengo que ser sincera. Si quedo como presidente fue solo por su popularidad avasalladora. Cara bonita, cuerpo formado de capitán de futbol pero pocas neuronas. Sus notas son… deplorables que si no fueran infladas por sus puntos extras en deportes quizás ni estaría en esta preparatoria.

Así que prefería mil veces quedarme hasta tarde redactando yo los proyectos, ideándolos y poniéndolos por escrito a dejar que él lo hiciera. De todos modos si Félix lo hiciera al final tendría que re hacerlos y corregir sus múltiples errores, eso solo seria perdida de tiempo.

Soy perfeccionista, lo sé. Pero la popularidad no se alcanza con descansitos y cosas a medias.

Colocando el último punto, del último párrafo pude respirar tranquila.

Cerré el computador, no sin antes enviarles los archivos a Ángela la secretaria del centro de estudiantes. Ella era un amor, revisaba concienzudamente cada paper que le enviaba y me daba excelentes recomendaciones para mejóralas. Era la única –además de mi- que valía la pena en el centro de alumnos. La tesorera Heidi, ni hablar de ella. Solo hay una palabra que la define; Zorra. Toda la preparatoria conocía la talla y el color de su ropa interior.

Bufé.

Cerré por fin la pantalla del monitor y tome mi mochila, algo gastada por el uso, pero arreglada con estilo ( yo misma lo hacia) y empecé a caminar. Mis padres no me compraban nada, nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Decían que no valía la pena gastar dinero en alguien como yo. Pero no me importaba... porque los fines de semana trabajaba a escondidas de mis padres en una cafetería atendiendo mesas durante las mañanas. Ahí me hacia de lo suficiente como para comprarme lo necesario, digo un par de prendas al mes y algún gusto; como un helado o algo así.

Cerré la salita destinada a las reuniones del centro de estudiantes, guardé la llave en uno de mis bolsillos y me dirigí a los pasillos iluminados por las oscuridad nocturna con paso calmado. No tenía prisa por volver a casa y mis padres ni se preocupaban por mi ausencia, de hecho creo que ni la notaban.

Una de las luces centelleaba en una esquina del pasillo. Me asusté involuntariamente al ver un bulto oscuro agachado en el piso. Al acercarme más, note que era un chico que estaban en el piso recogiendo sus útiles esparcidos por el piso.

Cuando ya me hube agachado a su altura para ayudarlo y tomé un cuaderno de tapa negra de cuero en mis manos note de quien se trataba.

Era el famoso Inadaptado social Cullen. Edward Cullen. Se decía que era un chico que no le gustaba conversar o vivir entre personas. Que su vocación era ser ermitaño y tenia el celibato como meta en la vida. Se decía también que él no disfrutaba de las comodidades de la vida, que no se bañaba, que no lavaba su ropa, que no compraba ropa y mucho menos sabia lo que era un peine.

Un vagabundo en preparatoria, a pesar de ser hijo de Carlisle Cullen, dueño y propietario de la empresa Inmobiliaria mas lucrativa de la ciudad.

Jamás me había detenido a mirarlo de cerca y es que me daba cierto temor. Sus miradas de pocos amigos cuando nos cruzábamos eran de temer, si hubiera sabido que era él quien estaba aquí hubiera pasado por alto. Pero ya estaba aquí y ni modo ser tan descortés.

Lo observé de cerca y noté; que a pesar de su vestimenta desaliñada y desteñida, de sus zapatillas sucias por el uso y su peinado desordenado. Estaba muy limpio y olía estupendamente. Su cabello estaba apuntando a todas direcciones pero desprendía un aroma a shampoo de menta exquisito y se notaba sedoso.

Daban ganas de acariciarlo.

¿Quién lo diría? Lo rumores, impartidos por quien sabe quien, en la preparatoria eran falsos. Me sentía hasta un poco culpable por ser partícipe de las bromas que a veces le decíamos a este chico.

Le extendí la mano dudosa con el cuaderno de tapa negra. Al ser levantado se le cayeron unas partituras. Él las tomó apurado y las volvió a guardar en el cuaderno que me quitó de las manos de forma poco amable. Se levantó con su mochila ya llena de todo lo que se le había caído y me miro con gesto despreciativo.

Se colgó el bolso en su brazo derecho y me agradeció escuetamente antes de pasar a mi lado, empujándome con su hombro sin darse cuenta – o quizás si – que me había golpeado.

Me giré para observarlo partir. ¡Menudo idiota!

¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarme? ¡¿A mi?! A quien todos quería y amaban. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de la frustración. Definitivamente Edward era el único chico de toda la preparatoria que no caía por mi perfección y eso me molestaba.

Seguí caminando sin darle importancia a la situación. Él no era nadie para impedir que los demás me quisieran. Extrañamente esto me recordó a mis padres y sus múltiples palabras que trataban de destruir mi autoestima. Lo deje pasar, no valía la pena.

Saqué mi celular para marcar a mi novio. Él me quería, me amaba y me idolatraba. Su celular me mandaba a buzón de voz, lo que me parecía muy extraño. ¿Se habrá ido a su casa ya? Imposible, siempre me esperaba después de sus prácticas y más aún cuando sabia que estaba trabajando en los proyectos del festival de primavera. Mínimo que me esperara para acompañarme a casa si le hacia todo el trabajo del centro de estudiantes.

Llamé a su casa y me contestó su padre. El señor Marcus Vulturi, me daba miedo pero bueno era el padre de mi novio.

-Buenas Noches Señor Vulturi ¿Esta Félix en casa? – le dije apenas me saludó y reconoció.

-No querida. Aún no ha llegado ¿Es que no esta contigo? –

-No, pero no importa seguro ya esta por llegar. Lo siento. Nos vemos – me despedí y mi suegro hizo lo mismo.

¿Félix …se fue? Me preocupe. Él nunca se iba sin despedirse de mi ni mucho menos sin decir adonde iba si no iba conmigo.

Aún preocupada revisé mi mochila en busca de alguna nota que quizás me haya dejado en algún cuaderno o algo. Al revisar y no encontrar nada me percaté que no traía mi Ipod conmigo.

Con la cabeza pensando en donde podía estar mi novio me devolví a la sala del centro de estudiantes. Quizás haya dejado mi ipod – que tantos fin de semanas me costó – allí. Entre y busque sin resultados, cuando salí y volví a cerrar, repase mi día y decidí ir a nuestra sala de clases a revisar mi casillero… era el único lugar donde se me podía quedar.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios pero eran mucho mejores que las paredes de mi casa. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala 304 del segundo piso del edificio norte del instituto me di cuenta que no estaba solitaria. Había gente y por curiosidad me quede escuchando. Quien sabe quizás eran ladrones o dos profesores con ánimos calientes.

Me reí silenciosamente antes aquella posibilidad. Eso sería un buen chantaje en su momento.

-¿Estas seguro que no nos pillaran?- dijo una voz tratando de ser sensual. La reconocí al instante. Heidi, ¿Quién más? Ninguna chica tenia aquel irritante tono de voz de video porno español.

-Sí, ya no hay nadie. Además los conserjes no vienen hasta después de las diez de la noche –

Esa voz… negué incrédula. No podía ser él.

-¿Y Bella? – susurró Heidi.

-Ella pasa toda la tarde en la sala de centro de estudiantes y se encierra arreglado los proyectos. Es una ratita de biblioteca camuflada en un cuerpo muy caliente –

¡Era Félix! Mi novio, el que decía amarme, adorarme, quererme… la única persona que yo creía que le era importante sin importar que…

Me estaba engañando y quizás desde cuando. ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Oye Félix… no es de caballero piropear a otra cuando estas a punto de…-

- Shhh – escuché un sonido como de un beso - tú tienes un cuerpo mucho mejor Heidi y me encantas –

Cuando comencé a escuchar gemidos, fue suficiente para mi. Corrí alejándome de eso y dejando que las lágrimas inundaran el perfecto rostro que había creado para que me quisieran, para que me adoraran ¿Y que había conseguido? Traición. Félix me había utilizado, como vil muñeca de trapo y yo… yo… había dependido tanto de él.

-¡Mierda! – gemí con la garganta cerrada del dolor y los ojos inundados de las lágrimas que demostraban mi sufrimiento.

¿Es que ahora nadie me quería?

Jamás podría superar a mi hermana, jamás seria lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Nadie me valoraba, nadie me necesitaba… nadie me quería.

Sin más seguí corriendo hasta que algo me detuvo. Sin mirar me aferre a ese algo, más bien alguien y lloré en su regazo mojando su ropa en el acto. La persona que me detuvo no me consoló, ni me abrazo solo estuvo ahí mientras dejaba las lágrimas y los gemidos de dolor inundar el silencioso espacio estudiantil.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos y el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. La persona que yo había supuesto que era el conserje, por el característico sonido de el aparato limpiador al ser arrastrado, se acercaba rápidamente. Por primera vez levanté mi rostro para encarar a la persona que había presenciado el acto más vergonzoso de mi vida -esto prácticamente podría inundar mi reputación y dejarme en la calle.

Edward Cullen me miraba sin emoción. Me observaba llorar sin más y en este momento lo agradecí. Ya con los sonidos del conserje a la vuelta de la esquina, el muchacho de pelo cobrizo me arrastró sin delicadeza hacia una de las salas especializadas del recinto. Era el laboratorio de Biología, con sus grandes y largas mesas, sus microscopios y sus muestrarios esparcidos por algunas mesas.

Si no estuviera llorando de seguro haría una mueca de asco hacia la rana que estaba abierta en la mesa del profesor.

Mire a mi acompañante con recelo pero aún llorando. Agradecí nuevamente que haya sido él quien me haya encontrado en este estado. Como dije antes, este chico era el único de todo la preparatoria de Forks que no me idolatraba. Por lo que si me veía en esta situación de seguro su percepción de mi no cambiaria mucho. Estaría, de seguro peor que antes.

Aún estaba aferrada a su desteñido poleron, quizás era la única cosa que me mantenía en pie en estos momentos. Incluso el aroma a menta combinado con canela me relajaban al grado de detener en parte mi pequeño episodio de histeria.

Esperé a que mis gemidos terminaran para volver a abrir los ojos y volver a mirarlo. El conserje ya había pasado y aquí estaba segura que nadie nos molestaría ni nadie me vería en tal condición... tan deplorable.

Sin embargo, recordé la cara de Félix cuando me decía lo perfecta que era o cuando los demás al verme pasar del brazo del capitán de futbol me miraban con admiración, y comencé a llorar de nuevo esta vez acompañándolo de pequeños grititos ahogados en el pecho de Edward.

Mis padres estarían tan orgullosos de verme derrotada.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?– Me preguntó zamarreándome fuertemente desde mis brazos. No pude responder, de mi boca solo salían monosílabos incoherentes.

-Félix…Heidi…Vanessa…No…– un grito desgarró mi garganta al recordar todo lo inútil que soy.

¿Dónde quedaba el amor? ¿Dónde quedaba la popularidad cuando las personas en las que confiabas y querías te engañaban de esa manera? ¿Cuándo las personas que deberían apoyarte, te destruyen a cada oportunidad que tienen?

En esta oportunidad sentí como los brazos de Edward se aferraban a mi espalda dándome confort y aliento. Lo aprecie, de verdad. La persona que menos pensé que podría ser mi apoyo y sostén en estos momentos me estaba abrazando.

Sin embargo eso no era cierto, el hacía todo esto por lástima y aún así no me importo. En este momento lo único que quería era sentirme querida, amaba, necesitada y deseada…

Lo necesitaba con extrema urgencia.

En un impulso que me fue imposible detener moví mis manos desde su poleron ya arrugado y mojado por mis lágrimas, hacia su cuello acariciando en el acto sus hombros y su mandíbula bien marcada. Encuadre su rostro con mis pequeñas y delicadas manos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo posando mis labios desesperados por contactos en sus labios.

Los acaricié, suspiré, intenté que abriera su boca para recibirme pero no lo logré. Me separé unos centímetros sin dejar que mis manos salieran de su lugar. Él aún tenia sus manos en mi espalda, inmóviles.

-Nadie me quiere, nadie me necesita – le dije con la voz entrecortada - Sé que soy un estorbo, la peor basura pero… por favor Edward, te necesito –

Volví a besarlo y esta vez noté con tímidamente me devolvía los besos en los labios.

-Te necesito, sólo por esta vez. Imagina que soy otra.. Pero por favor – le rogué y eso fue el detonante para empezar.

Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura haciendo que su cuerpo y el mio quedaran casi fusionados en uno del otro.

Lo necesitaba… necesitaba sentir mediante un cuerpo que alguien me quería y me deseaba por muy mentira que fuera. Necesitaba el cariño e incluso el deseo que esto me brindaría.

Nos arrastramos hasta chocar contra una de las mesas mientras nos besábamos con desesperación. Con mis ojos cerrados pude sentir como sus manos se volvían gentiles al tocar mi piel desnuda al comenzar a levantar cada prenda de mi ropa y a dejarla en el piso. Me había quedado sentada en el borde de la primera mesa que nos topó y mis piernas habían saltado a cruzarse en sus caderas que detonaban indudablemente que me deseaba.

Alguien me deseaba y me necesitaba. Estaba feliz.

Mis labios viajaron a su cuello haciendo que él gimiera y siseara del disfrute. Con mis manos aún temblorosas por el anterior ataque de llanto le desabroche su poleron azul y se lo retiré con su ayuda. Su pantalón y nuestra ropa interior no tardó en acompañar las demás prendas, las suyas y las mías en la baldosa fría del piso del laboratorio.

Aún sin abrir los ojos y con nuestras bocas separadas, en busca desesperada de oxigeno nos detuvimos en las caricias para observarnos. Notaba como su mirada me examinaba, no depravadamente como tantas veces sentía que lo hacía Félix sino con admiración. Abrí los ojos y lo pude comprobar, jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos de aquel chico y eso me llenó de algo tan cálido y profundo que me hizo sentir completa.

Cada caricia y cada beso había sido tan cuidadoso que me había dejado con una sensación que yo era alguien importante. Alguien delicado.

_Él solo lo hace por lástima_

Después de que terminara su inspección y que yo terminara la mía – sorprendiéndome de lo hermoso que era –nuestras miradas chocaron produciendo una descarga explosiva. Volví a alargar mis manos hacia su nuca y lo atrajé hacia mi besándolo con toda la ternura que poseía, en forma de agradecimiento por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus manos recorrían cada recoveco de mi expuesto cuerpo. Me petrifiqué cuando sus suaves dedos dieron con el lugar tan prohibido para mi; mi espalda. Lugar que escondía uno de mis mas oscuros secretos.

Lo miré con recelo y miedo a que me rechazara. ¿Qué pensaría cuando descubriera que la perfecta Isabella venia dañada con una horrenda cicatriz? Luego de unos interminables segundos - para mi - él solo se dedico a besarme y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió toda la extensión de esa marca de mi piel haciendo que se erizara cada terminación nerviosa de esa zona.

Un acto tan sencillo y tan significativo para mi. No quería que todo esto terminara nunca, jamás me había sentido tan… especial.

-No traigo preservativos – me dijo mirándome fijamente y yo solo negué antes de agregar.

-No importa, me cuido – se acercó lento y sensualmente haciendo que nos rozáramos de nuevo. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su calidez.

Pude sentir la punta de su miembro acariciar mis labios íntimos, incitándome a mover mis caderas para poder recibirlo. Estaba lista para eso y él estaba listo para introducirse en mi. Con un gemido ronco de ambas partes nos acoplamos en perfecta sincronía.

Las embestidas eran tan suaves y a la vez tan profundas que pude imaginar que las hacia con cariño, que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando porque lo escuchaba gemir en mi oído con cada penetración. Sus manos me afirmaban desde mis muslos y una viajo desesperada hacia el punto de nuestra unión acariciando mi clítoris y haciéndome explotar en segundos.

Fue lo más asombroso que alguien me haya echo.

Mientras el orgasmo me invadía, grité su nombre y el gimió roncamente en mi oído proporcionándome una exquisita extensión de la sensación de placer. Nos seguíamos moviendo una y otra vez, sabía que él ahora tenía que llegar a su climax. Con mi mayor esfuerzo y ayudándome con mis manos en sus hombros me impulsé con energía moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo para poder darle algo del placer que me había brindado.

Estaba tan agradecida además.

Mi boca jugaba con la suya y nuestras lenguas se encontraban cada vez que las sensaciones lo permitían logrando un juego erótico ideal y su piel parecía quemar la mía ante el contacto tan íntimo que teníamos.

Al cabo de unos minutos en la faena, pude sentir como explotaba en mí y fue la sensación más hermosa que haya experimentado.

Me sentía querida… me sentía mujer, me sentía bien al saber que la única persona que me rechazaba en este mundo de estúpida perfección por algún extraño motivo que desconocía, o por lastima, me había demostrado en un acto íntimo que le importaba aunque sea por unos pocos segundos como para besarme y acariciarme de la forma en que lo hizo.

Solo una vez, quizás solo por deseo, quizás imaginando que era otra… pero eso en este momento me bastaba.

Después de descansar apoyados en el otro, el se separó de mi dejándome con un sentimiento de vacio en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos sudados brillaban ante la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas del laboratorio... lo observé mientras se vestía y quede embobada.

Debería sentirme la peor basura además, por utilizar a Edward. Pero no pude evitarlo; bajo ese halo se veía como nunca antes lo había visto. Los rumores no eran nada más que tonterías infundadas ¿Celibato? Sí, Claro.

Me vestí también cuando noté que no me miraba, por un momento lo había olvidado. Este chico, Edward me odiaba y yo…le había rogado que tuviéramos sexo. ¿No debería él, mínimo pensar que era una zorra ofrecida? Pero yo no tenia sexo con cualquiera, mi …con Félix fue con la única persona con la que había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie más.

Bueno, y ahora con Edward.

Aceptaría su odio de ahora en adelante, aceptaría todo y le agradecería con mi vida no dejar que me derrumbara. ¿Y ahora qué? Nos despediríamos y haríamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo sé que él lo prefiere así… quizás él no quiera que lo vinculen conmigo.

Me odia.

Tomé mi mochila del piso y me acerqué a él, tímida…como nunca y es que él había conocido la peor parte de mí, la parte que jamás mostraba.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Bella Swan, la chica popular, se destrozaría tanto? ¿Quién pensaría que la persona que la consoló y le ayudo fuera él?

Nadie lo pensaría.

Pero ¡vamos! Yo no soy perfecta, jamás lo he sido. Pretender a ser es diferente…mi espalda es prueba de ello.

Como dolía reconocerlo.

-Félix y Heidi me engañaban a mis espaldas. Hoy lo he sabido y eso me ha destrozado. Creí que me quería, que me amaba pero eran puras mentiras, solo estaba conmigo por que era popular y bonita ¿De que sirve eso? De nada no es nada más que basura… como yo.- le confesé sin poder detenerme. Edward se merecía una explicación a mi comportamiento como mínimo.- Yo soy la que hace todo, la que da la cara, la que piensa y ¿que me gano? Nada, nadie me quiere y nadie me respeta… ni yo misma. Soy un asco- hice una pausa sin levantar la vista - No me importa si divulgas esto después, realmente no me importa –

Mentira, si me importaba.

-No, Yo no …- susurró roncamente y algo enfadado ¿Es que siempre hablaba así?

-De verdad, No importa – le interrumpí levantando la mano - Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así y que te haya obligado a … acostarte con esta porquería– me indiqué mientras lo decía.

-Nadie me obligo –

-Pero te lo pedí lastimosamente – reí amargamente, mientras levantaba mi vista para mirarlo – Edward, de verdad muchas gracias. No sabes…- ahogué mis lágrimas cuanto pude – No sabes lo que significo para mí, podemos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado –

Con unas míseras gotas mojando nuevamente mis mejillas, me acerqué y besé delicadamente sus labios a manera de despedida.

-Gracias- le repetí antes de irme.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Por fin terminé de editar... la comida me consumio XD hahaah ¿Que les ha parecido? Por fin ha llegado Edward a la historia...y...¡de que manera! ¿Les tarear consecuencias? ¿Haran como si nada paso? ...chan!chan!. Me he prometido dejar notas de autor más pequeñas e intentaré ponerlo en marcha aqui xD gracias por leer! y por sus RR en el prólogo. ( como estoy en la u el tiempo se me hace corto asi que espero subir mas o menos los fin de semanas sagradamente ^^)

PD: No olviden votar por su fic fav en las premiaciones de Spilled coffe on a fic : nominaciones - spilledcoffee. blogspot. com /

abrazos de oso! cuidense..

_**Enichepi**_


	3. Malos sueños

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo la trama. Por su atención Gracias (c)

Dedicado a todas las que me dejaron un lindo RR...me emocionaron *O* ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Malos Sueños"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis manos temblaban tras el volante, me había armado de valor y a pesar de que mi padre solo me había enseñado lo básico de lo básico, yo había tomado las llaves de la camioneta y había partido rumbo al hospital con mi hermana a cuestas. No podía permitir que algo malo pasara...no podía dejar que mi hermana muriera.

Su rostro ya se había puesto de color azuloso y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

-_N..No…Pue…do…Res..pi...respirar_ – me susurraba lastimosamente desde el asiento trasero. Cada tres segundos la observaba, mientras con una mano mantenía equilibrado el volante con la otra acariciaba su abdomen tratando de darle confort y seguridad.

-_Aguanta Nessie. Aguanta solo unos segundos más. Estamos por llegar a urgencias_ – le decía una y otra vez.

¡¿Por que rayos mis padres habían ido a ese matrimonio a Seattle?! ¡¿Por qué su Puff de salbutamol se había acabado justo cuando estábamos solas?! ¿¡Por que rayos vivíamos tan lejos del puto centro de la ciudad?! ¡Maldición!

Los semáforos se me hacían confusos, las calles me parecían más laberintos que líneas rectas y la combinación de pies manos se me hacia casi imposible con la desesperación de llegar pronto al Hospital de Forks.

-_B…Bells_ – gimió mi hermana y eso hizo que girara mi rostro hacia ella.

Un fuerte golpe me desestabilizó del asiento cuando mi mirada se posó en la de Nessie. Con mi cuerpo girado hacia mi hermana quien estaba recostada en toda la extensión del asiento trasero sentí como los vidrios del parabrisas se hacían añicos y nos inundaban de cristales filosos a nuestro alrededor. Un dolor punzante en mi espalda me hizo sisear mas eso no fue lo que me hizo gritar de la desesperación y la angustia... sino que fue ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanita volar por los aires tras el fuerte golpe e impactar derechamente, primero contra los asientos y mi cuerpo y luego contra el mismo parabrisas que se había destrozado.

Recostada y atrapada con el cinturón de seguridad en la camioneta mis ojos se centraron en el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil sobre el asfalto

¡_Vannesa_! Gemí pero no hubo alteración en el resultado.

-¡NOOOO! – grité asustada.

Me froté los ojos con desesperación logrando espantar los malos sueños que me aquejaban todas mis malditas últimas noches. Eran más bien pesadillas inconscientes, que me perseguían una y otra vez.

Cinco años de dormir a duras penas...ya me estaba cansando.

Me levanté de la cama con paso lento, miré el reloj de la mesa de noche -Era temprano, las siete de la mañana - y decidí alistarme para otro fin de semana más. Otra mañana de trabajo en la cafetería.

Otro día...

Luego de escapar de aquella aula de biología, tras haber rogado por un poco de afecto de ese chico... mi mundo se había derrumbado. Volvía a recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Félix – las buenas y las malas – y eso no hacia más que dejarme con un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Es que nada me salía bien? ¿Nadie me quería?

Esa noche llegué directo a dormir. No tenía deseos de poner buena cara a personas que no lo necesitaban y mucho menos tenía ganas de cocinarme algo para poder comer. Mis padres jamás me dejaban la cena, en realidad no les importaba si comía o no así que daba lo mismo. No pude dormir tampoco y es que cada escena de aquel encuentro me daba algo del calor que no recibía de ningún lado real. Sabía que no era real… toda la ternura y todo el cuidado que _Edward_ había colocado, pero aún así me engañaba a mi misma diciéndome que alguien si se preocupaba por mi.

De cierta forma lo idolatraba sin razón. Eso me daba un poco de esperanzas. Inútil y estúpido de mi parte.

_Idiota_. Me regañé

La mañana siguiente no lo vi, no es que lo estuviera buscando tampoco –me moría de la vergüenza, en realidad – y tampoco vi a Félix. Evité a mi novio todo el día y mantuve mi cabeza en alto durante toda la jornada escolar. Le mentí para que se alejara de mi y el muy hijo de puta no puso reparos. Ni siquiera preguntó que me pasaba, simplemente lo dejó pasar. No permití que me besara ni tocara cuando lo intentó, ¡Ese cerdo asqueroso!. Eso terminó por alejarlo de mi vista. Gracias a Dios.

Venganza, eso era lo que quería con ellos. Heidi y Félix me las iban a pagar.

Es así como llegó el sábado. Recordé mientras caminaba que hace ya tres meses que no había soñado con aquel día. Esos recuerdos me habían dejado mal.

Mientras me duchaba, decidí olvidar todo lo que me aquejaba. Debía ser fuerte, como lo venía siendo desde estos últimos años y olvidar lo que me hacia desear morir. No podía simplemente renunciar, tenia que salir adelante como fuese.

Me coloqué la ropa que tenia elegida para este día. Algo casual y cómodo para el trabajo y totalmente acorde a mi personalidad para que mis padres no sospecharan adonde iba. Bueno no era que ellos les preocupara, tan solo tenía que decir que iba a la biblioteca y no les importaría nada mas.

Ellos solo veían que solo bastaba este año y yo me iría lejos a estudiar. Y mientras más becas consiguiera mejor, porque ellos no se molestarían en pagar ni un centavo en alguien que no lo merecía.

Malditos.

Siempre me he preguntado si es que Vanessa hubiese sobrevivido y yo hubiese muerto… ¿Ellos me recordarían con amor?

Bajé las escaleras y tome lo primero que encontré en la cocina. Resultó ser una manzana y un vaso de jugo. Eran las 8 de la mañana por lo que Charlie – mi padre – ya debió de partir a la comisaria a comenzar su turno y René –mi madre – debía estar todavía durmiendo. Solo para evitar posteriores dramas deje la nota de siempre pegada al refrigerador.

"_Fui a la Biblioteca"_

Me iría caminando, como siempre. No podía estar tras un volante sin sudar y ponerme nerviosa por lo que evitaba los automóviles lo más posible.

Me coloqué los audífonos de mi Ipod y apreté play a la música clásica que me relajaba y me despertaba cada mañana. Cuando llegue a la cafetería, el señor Eleazar Denali me recibió con su habitual sonrisa, la cual con sinceridad yo siempre respondía.

-Buenos Días Bella ¿Cómo has amanecido? –

-Bien – mentí, las ojeras eran parte de mi maquillaje habitual -que ocultaba con maquillaje- por lo que la presencia de aquellas marcas oscuras en mi piel no representaban gran signo – He amanecido estupendamente –

-Me alegro – diciendo esto me permitió el paso hacia los camerinos donde podría dejar mis cosas y colocarme el delantal del local.

Me miré al espejo y me hice una coleta alta para estar más ordenada. El reflejo no era perfecto… luego de descubrir que el infeliz de Félix me engañaba, quizás desde cuanto tiempo, que la perfección había dejado de importarme como antes. Pero no por eso no la consideraba esencial, gracias a una imagen perfecta era que todos en la preparatoria me adoraban, gracias a ella era que me envidiaban y querían ser como yo.

Gracias a esta imagen que había creado para recibir admiración era que también Felix me había engañado. Me obligue a recordar.

-Toma mi corrector de ojeras ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando no lo has utilizado esta mañana? ¿Eh? – Una voz me interrumpió.

Tania Denali, una de las hijas de Eleazar me estaba ofreciendo un tubo de corrector de ojeras blanquecino. Ella era una buena amiga aquí, pero me lamenté…que ella tampoco conocía a la verdadera Isabella Swan. Ella conocía la hermosa fachada que escondía tras el monstruo que era.

Pero eso era lo que yo deseaba ¿Cierto?.

Sin embargo cuando trabajaba aquí era cuando me sentía algo más completa que en cualquier otro lado, por que aquí era útil para mi misma y útil para los demás.

-Me he olvidado – respondí tomando entre mis manos el tubo y untándolo bajo mis ojos.

-¿No estas hablando en serio? ¿Verdad? –

Sí, ella era tan o más vanidosa que yo. Pero era una buena chica, sincera y esforzada. Si ella era así, no era por la culpabilidad o el deseo ferviente de ser amada por alguien.

Su familia era muy unida y se amaban entre si con un celo que siempre envidiaba. Habían veces que me imaginaba siendo ella y teniendo a un padre como el siempre sonriente y cálido Eleazar o la cariñosa Carmen.

Pero luego me retractaba. Yo era popular, todos me querían. Yo había logrado mediante una fachada que los demás me admiraran y desearan ser como yo. No necesitaba a nadie más que quisiera. Yo me quería y eso hacia que el resto también lo hiciese.

Una mirada verde inundo mis pensamientos sin permiso.

_Excepto él._

-¿Bella?...Despierta – la mano de mi amiga frente a mis ojos me trajo de vuelta difuminando con rapidez la esmeralda que me había dejado idiotizada -¿Tierra llamando a Bella? –

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías? – me miró con una mueca disgustada.

-Olvídalo, vamos a trabajar – me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el local.

La mañana fue bastante tranquila, entenderán que los sábados no eran muy movidos tan temprano. Los clientes llegaban desde las 11 hasta las 13 aproximadamente. Yo me encargaba principalmente de la caja o de limpiar la cocina durante mi turno y es que no era muy extenso. Medio día todos los fin de semanas. Sábado y domingo de 8 a 13.

No me importaba no poder trabajar más, esto me alcanzaba para lo básico y lo más importante era que mis padres no sabían que yo trabajaba aquí. Era un local modesto y mi padre jamás se presentaría por estos lados, menos mi madre. Ellos preferían ir a otros lugares de más alcurnia, según he visto en las boletas que llevan a casa. Nunca me han invitado a salir con ellos, no desde que…

-Ya hemos terminado – suspiró Tania a mi costado. Miré mi reloj y este marcaba exactamente las 13 horas.

Tania también trabajaba media mañana los fin de semanas. Luego en la tarde venían sus otras hermanas; Irina y Kate a cubrir el horario.

-La mañana a estado aburrida – agregó mientras nos quitábamos los delantales. Sin ganas me lo retiré por sobre mi cabeza de espaldas a Tania logrando que mi swetter se levantara en el acto.

Nunca había sido tan descuidada como hoy al hacerlo. Mi cabeza definitivamente estaba en otro lado. Mierda.

-¡¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?! – me gritó.

-No es nada, olvídalo –

-¿Cómo que nada? Tienes una cicatriz feísima ¿Cómo te la hiciste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? –

-Tania detente – le rugí furiosa. Nadie sabía de mi imperfección y nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Había sido una estúpida al cometer tamaña estupidez con lo fijona que es Tania.

-Fue… un accidente cuando era pequeña. Nada del otro mundo. No exageres –

-¡Por favor! ¿Tú? –

-Argh – tomé mis cosas y salí de la cafetería despidiéndome rápidamente de Eleazar.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Mierda! De seguro ahora pensaba que la perfecta Isabella no lo era tanto y su vanidad aumento diez puntos luego del descubrimiento. Nadie sabia de esta cicatriz a excepción obviamente de mis padres y de yo misma.

Tal afirmación hizo que cuestionara algo. Mis padres y yo – y ahora Tania – no era la única que lo sabían… _Él _también lo sabia pues la había sentido mientras nos habíamos acostado en el aula de biología. Me recordé.

Félix jamás de había percatado de aquel detalle. Siempre era yo quien estaba debajo por lo que mi espalda quedaba convenientemente cubierta. Además que a él solo le importaba tener su orgasmo y terminar. Lo único que acariciaba, a veces eran mis senos, pero ni eso obtenía suficiente atención de él. Por lo que una cicatriz en mi espalda poco le importaba.

Además no lo habíamos hecho tantas veces como para que se diera cuenta.

Pero él…Edward. Con solo hacerlo conmigo una vez _sí_ lo había notado. Por que él realmente se había preocupado por mi y por mi placer. Había recorrido suavemente todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y no se había apartado ante tal descubrimiento.

Suspiré en contra de mi voluntad.

Sinceramente es la única persona que valía la pena en ese lugar y me sentía terriblemente culpable de haberlo insultado a sus espaldas tantas veces.

A paso veloz me dirigí a la biblioteca. Esta cerraba a las 14 horas y necesitaba devolver un libro y pedir otro. Así también justificaba mi coartada frente a mis padres.

Siempre me quedaba la hora restante en ese lugar, y luego a las dos me iba a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que mis padres hubiesen salido y así poder bajar a prepararme algo de almuerzo.

Entré a la biblioteca y la señora Clearwather me saludó con su habitual mueca. Parecía más bien un intento fallido de sonrisa amable, pero no lo lograba. Le entregué el libro que había terminado de leer hace dos noches y ella lo registro antes de indicarme que podía pasar y hacer lo de costumbre.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos recordé la tarea de Historia que teníamos esta semana por lo que giré sobre mis pies y me dediqué a inspeccionar la sección de "Historia y geografía" en busca de un tomo sobre Historia Universal para comenzar con ello. Esta sección de libros estaba en la parte más alejada de la puerta y la luz llegaba poco a esos rincones.

Mientras inspeccionaba uno de los libros en la parte alta del estante sobre una de las escaleras, pude escuchar el pasar de las hojas que alguien hacia al otro lado del estante. Supuse que ahí estaría la sala de lectura de que tanto se jactaba la señora Clearwather hace tanto tiempo atrás. Nunca había estado ahí porque siempre leía en mi casa y solo venía a buscar los libros nada más.

Unas risas cantarinas y serenas inundaron el silencio. Tal sonido como el viento acariciando mis oídos me hicieron inconscientemente cerrar los ojos y caminar hacia el origen de este tratando de equilibrarme en la escalera .Como una intrusa me oculté tras uno de los estantes y cautelosamente miré sobre ellos hacia la sala de lectura.

No podía ver bien a quienes pertenecían las risas.

-Alice, concéntrate – regañó amorosamente una voz suave y extrañamente familiar.

-No puedo, ¡No puedes negar que es muy gracioso! – respondió la voz femenina.

-Tienes razón. Un vampiro que brille no debe ser muy aterrador ¿verdad? Pero tú me has pedido que te lea este libro así que concéntrate y déjame terminar el capítulo antes de irnos a casa –

-Esta bien – suspiró resignada – Eres un cascarrabias Edward –

¿Edward?...¿Ella dijo Edward? Un instinto extraño hizo que alargara mi cuerpo un poco más de lo que estaba permitido por seguridad. Tenía que saber si era _ese_ Edward el que estaba en la biblioteca leyéndole a esa chica o no. Mi pie perdió el equilibrio cuando mi cabeza estaba por enfocar a las dos personas sentadas en el piso del salón por lo que mi caída fue algo estrepitosa.

Unos pocos libros cayeron sobre mi cabeza y otros sobre mis piernas. ¡Por suerte había usado jeans y no falda el día de hoy! ¡Y por suerte este lugar de biblioteca un sábado estaba casi vacío!

Aunque este evidentemente no era mi día de suerte.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó? Anda a ver…escuché como que se cayó alguien –

-Quédate aquí Alice, no te muevas –

De pronto sentí como una mano me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. Con mi otra mano trataba de arreglar la maraña de cabello que me había quedado y lograr así tener un amplio campo de visión.

-¿Estas bien? – escuché que me decían, pero no podía estar segura. Creo que me había pegado en mi cabeza porque esta zumbaba horriblemente.

-Creo que…sobreviviré – respondí recién levantando la vista.

Él me miraba con sus ojos verdes sobre los míos, estaba vestido como de costumbre en la preparatoria solo que con un poleron de otro color, igual de oscuro y otra polera bajo esta. No era la misma que uso cuando…cuando…

-¿No te has lastimado? – insistió ayudándome a levantar los libros que habían caído conmigo.

En un torpe intento por levantar los atlas un tirón en mi muslo derecho me dejo inmovilizada unos segundos. Luego un dolor punzante en mi espalda hizo que me quejara involuntariamente en voz alta.

-¿Edward? ¿Esta todo bien? – una figura pequeña se asomó por la puerta de la sala de lectura. Tenia ambas manos pegada a la pared que circundaba la habitación y su mirada estaba fija en otro punto, tenia su vista como perdida en algún lugar que no podía reconocer. –Escuché que alguien se quejaba –

-Alice, te dije que te quedaras sentada. Te pudiste haber caído, aún no conoces bien esa sala –

La mano de Edward pronto se posicionó sobre mi espalda, exactamente donde estaba mi cicatriz para darme soporte y permitirme levantarme. No se si lo habrá echo a propósito o no pero se sentía cálida y reconfortante.

De pronto el dolor en esa zona disminuyó considerablemente. Siempre que me golpeaba la espalda quedaba por días con un malestar en ella. Era mi cruz luego de accidente, aún lo tenía resentido. Pero él con un solo toque había hecho desaparecer mucho más de la mitad de la fastidiosa molestia con tan solo un toque.

-¿Quién esta contigo? – preguntó pronto muy curiosa la pequeña niña de pelo negro.

Su vista estaba enfocada en mi dirección pero parecía no mirarme realmente. Intenté que hiciera contacto visual conmigo pero no lo logre, su vista seguía perdida en algún punto ciego.

-Es una compañera de preparatoria – aseguró Edward separándose de mi y acercándose a la chica.

El dolor volvió pero en menor intensidad...lo podía soportar.

-Hola, soy Alice. Un gusto conocerte – me aseguró sonriente aún sin mirarme. Me parecía extraño pero aún así respondí.

-Bella, Un gusto –

De pronto Edward la tomó de la cintura y la guío delante de mi. Su toque fue tan seguro y protector que me hizo pensar que quizás esa tierna y linda chica podría ser la novia de Edward...eso me hizo sentir enormemente culpable.

Yo lo había obligado a que se acostara conmigo sin siquiera preguntarle o saber si el tenia novia. Y al imaginar que esta linda chica podría serlo me hacia sentir la basura más grande de mi vida.

Un dolor opresivo en mi pecho me hizo retroceder un paso casi involuntariamente.

Quizás mis padres tenían razón…

-Lo siento – aseguré nerviosamente.

Podría ser la persona más popular dentro de las paredes del instituto pero era la más insignificante fuera de ella. Allí nadie me conocía y era patética. Rogando por un poco de cariño inmerecido.

-No lo sientas fue un accidente – aseguró la chica levantando temerosamente sus manos a mi rostro. Al no llegar Edward tomó de sus manos y las guio.

Por un momento lo observe y el tenia una mirada llena de ternura hacia Alice. Recordé su mirada noches atrás y esta no se comparaba. Como me gustaría poder recibir esa mirada suya alguna vez en mi vida.

De pronto las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a inspeccionarme haciendo que brincara de la sorpresa. Fue ahí cuando comprendí ¡Como fui tan estúpida! Esta chica, Alice era ciega.

-No temas, solo quiero imaginarte. No te molesta ¿verdad? –

Negué fervientemente logrando una risa de ella. Edward por su parte nos observaba de cerca. Me preguntaba que estaría pensado, ¿estaría recordando lo que le obligue a hacer? ¿Estaría pensando que su novia no debía acercarse a mi? ¿Estaría pensando que no era tan perfecta como aparentaba? La segura Bella, nunca se caía en la escuela.

¡Rayos! Nunca hacia las cosas bien con él… y ¿Por qué me importaba?

Suavemente retiré sus manos de mi cara y me alejé.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme, mis padres me están esperando – tomé el primer libro que encontré en mi camino y me despedí – Un gusto conocerte. – hice un ademán pero luego me golpeé mentalmente, ella no me podía ver.

– Edward – dije a modo de despedida y luego de eso me perdí en el pasillo hacia la bibliotecaria para registrar el libro e irme a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews!! y que bueno que les haya llamado la atención el fic ^^ aviso desde ya que no hay contemplado un POV edward en este Fic... ^^ ¿Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy? Conocemos un poco más a Bella y un poco más de la vida de Edward..¿no?

^^ Nos leemos en los review? Ya no es el boton verde..hahaha me acuerdo que lo decia ahora es amarillo? XD apreten el globito bonito...

¡Cuidense y reciban mis abrazos de oso que son con mucho cariño ^^!

**_Enichepi_**


	4. Evitando y aceptando

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, en este caso solo la historia es de mi autoria ©

Enjoy! _Dedicado a Camy-Rose que me hizo presión psicológica por Twitter por este cap. XD_

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 3: Evitando y aceptando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunes a primera hora en la mañana. Llegue a la preparatoria con mucho tiempo de anticipación sin siquiera proponérmelo y es que no pude dormir bien así que ¿para que perder el tiempo en la cama si podía llegar antes a las paredes que me hacían sentir tan segura, querida e importante?

No desayuné. No había nada en mi casa como para que pudiera hacerme algo decente, así que antes de salir saqué algo de mi fondo ahorrado para comprarme algo en el camino, cosa que no fue nada inteligente porque como salí tan temprano de mi casa no había nada abierto. Mi estomago gruñó en el asiento de la sala de centro de alumnos donde me dispuse a pasar el tiempo mientras era la hora de la primera clase.

-Genial… - susurré dejando mi cabeza recargada en mis brazos sobre la mesa.

Algo que me dejaba de muy mal humor era no desayunar.

Cerré los ojos y mi mente comenzó a trabajar sola. Estar en este lugar me recordaba inevitablemente la traición que sufrí, pues estas sencillas paredes habían sido testigo de incontables besos de ese cretino. Una mueca de asco acompaño el pensamiento.

Félix se creía el rey del mundo en esta preparatoria y claro como tal tenía que estar acompañado de la reina, o sea yo. Su ego es fácilmente destruible con una sola patada en su asqueroso trasero. Nadie dejaba en ridículo a Isabella Swan y se quedaba tan campante tirándose a la zorra de Heidi, sin castigo. Mi ira y deseos de venganza estaban en niveles altísimos a estas alturas, el fin de semana había estado pensando en miles de formas de hacerlos pagar y se me había ocurrido una idea magnifica.

Reí antes de levantarme del asiento al escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Tomñe mi mochila y cerré la sala antes de ir con mi mirada más altiva que podía poner. Nadie ponía un pie encima de Isabella sin consecuencias.

Al pasar por los pasillos sonreía a quien viera, estaba segura que los deslumbraba con mi perfecta mueca. Saludaba a algunos con mi mano y a otros con un escueto "_Hola_", ellos por su parte me regalaban radiantes y super emocionadas sonrisas, unos _buenos días_ tartamudeados muy monos y uno que otro gesto torpe.

¡Esto era genial! Y por esto mismo es que ridiculizaría a Félix.

Una mirada penetrante me hizo fijar mi vista en uno de los casilleros de las esquinas del pasillo. ¿Cómo no identifique antes esa sensación? Porque me había prometido a mi misma olvidarla, por eso. Al enterarme en la biblioteca que estaba con esa linda chica no vidente, seguramente su novia, es que me había obligado a punta de golpes a no pensar más en él y en lo que había pasado entre nosotros. ¡Vaya! ¿Dije nosotros? Nunca hubo nosotros, solo fue un polvo al aire. Nada más…

Aumenté mi sonrisa en su dirección pero no recibí una de vuelta sino que solo una pronunciación de su ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto y apretaba con más fuerza que la que correspondía uno de sus libros de texto. Hoy había cambiado el poleron deportivo por un swetter de cuello V color gris bastante decente que además se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, bajo el una camisa de algodón negra y sus jeans gastados, daban la combinación perfecta.

¡Mierda!

-Hola, preciosa – escuché a mis espaldas antes de que mis pies me llevaran hacia el chico.

_¡¿Qué iba a hacer que?!_

-Isabella, cariño – volvió a llamar Félix, esta vez tratando de tomarme de la cadera. Impedí el movimiento alejándome sutilmente.

-Félix – fue lo único que pude responder. Era la reina de las cínicas, mi rostro tenía una sonrisa tensa pero que él no distinguiría…sabía que no me conocía tanto.

-Te he extrañado tanto – intentó susurrarme acercándose con evidentes intenciones de darme un beso. ¡No señor!, me corrí para dejar pasar a unos compañeros que entraban a clases. – No nos hemos visto desde ¿el jueves? –

-¡Vaya no lo había notado! – Mentí tomando con ambas manos el mango de mi mochila y paseando mi peso de un pie al otro. Disimuladamente miré hacia donde antes me había quedado mirando a Edward pero ya no estaba.

¡Vaya! Que ilusa soy…me había prometido a mi misma dejar el tema aquel y seguir adelante, jamás conseguiría nada de aquel chico nuevamente, no cuando tenía una hermosa y tierna novia.

-¿Estas enojada? – me interrumpió cauteloso.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No seas tonto – avancé hasta entrar al salón chocando disimuladamente con el hombro de Heidi, quien me miró desdeñosamente.

Le sonreí. Su reputación de puta le iba a dar su propio merecido, yo solo tenía que tomar bien mis cartas y dejarlas estratégicamente en el lugar adecuado y como buen cazador esperar el momento idóneo.

La clase fue aburridamente tediosa, Lengua es mi materia favorita pero cuando repiten una y otra vez la materia sencilla se vuelve una lata. Mire hacia los lados y noté como el resto tomaba apuntes o simplemente hacia cualquier otra cosa. Félix disimuladamente le guiñaba el ojo a Heidi… hirvió mi sangre. Quizás desde cuando lo estaban haciendo a mis espaldas y yo la muy estúpida no me había dado cuenta.

Me levanté enojada de mi asiento, logrando que todo el curso girara a verme. Mantuve mi mirada en alto, jamás me avergonzaría, jamás me ruborizaba por pendejadas…

-¿Srta. Swan? ¿Algún problema? –

-En lo absoluto profesor, solo tengo que ir al tocador – anuncié mientras caminaba a la puerta – Si me lo permite… - agregue al final y el profesor solo asintió.

Sacaba buenas notas por lo que sabía que si faltaba no significaba un rojo o algo así. Además ese profesor era un depravado, él muy cerdo no creía que notábamos como nos miraba las piernas. Solo nos ponía nerviosas y a la defensiva…Pero sus días de acosador se le acabarían, así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Simplemente genial.

Decidí ir un rato al patio, hacía una deliciosa brisa acompañada por un inusual sol. Si me demoraba unos minutos más alegaría que me sentí mal del estomago y no pude volver. Algo de veracidad había en eso…me dolía por no desayunar. Al recordar esto me devolví a mi casillero y saqué algo de dinero para comprar en el kiosko del casino pero estaba cerrado ¿Es que nadie abre temprano nada? ¡Dios!

El sonido del timbre anunció que la hora terminaba. Ahora nos tocaba Biología en el laboratorio, tendría que buscar mis libros de texto y…

_Laboratorio de Biología…_

Flashes de recuerdos pasaron vertiginosamente por mi cabeza, mareándome un poco. Dejándome totalmente atontada en las sensaciones que mí cuerpo luchaba por evocar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. En ese lugar…en ese lugar él y yo…

¡Deja de pensar en eso! Él esta mañana parecía enojado, pero bueno además del día que lo encontré con Alice en la biblioteca, él todos los días parece que su vida dependiera de fruncir el ceño contra el mundo aunque la fuerza con la que apretaba sus libros era algo extraño.

Llegué a mi casillero y cambié mis libros. Sin dejar que Félix me encontrara me encaminé al laboratorio de Biología con el corazón palpitando a full. Era la clase que compartíamos ¿Verdad?

Era patética…

Suspiré y entre acomodándome en la mesa que siempre ocupaba sola. Félix no tomaba Biología por la simple razón de que no podría si quiera entender los conceptos básicos y el profesor no era sobornable por el entrenador, un alivio para mí porque no tendría que verlo por un buen rato. Deje mi libro y mi cuaderno sobre la superficie lisa, coloqué mi estuche bajo la mesa en la rendija de metal que había allí para dejar cosas. Me llevé un gran susto al darme cuenta que había algo así como una bolsa en ese lugar, pues sonó al chocarla con mis lápices. Me agaché para saber que había allí.

Una linda bolsa de celofán roja, sellada con una cinta blanca hermosamente arreglada estaba ocupando ese lugar. La saqué con cuidado y me percate que en su interior había galletas de diversas formas cubiertas con glaseado de colores. Se me hizo agua la boca y mi estomago encontró conveniente recordarme que no había probado bocado desde anoche, pero no comería aquellas deliciosas galletas… no eran mías. Seguro alguien las había olvidado.

Giré la bolsa para verla de todos los ángulos, más bien para tortúrame. Una pequeña nota esta colgando de uno de los extremos de la cinta. Lo tomé curiosa, tenía uno de los bordes rasgados como si lo hubieran cortado sin tijeras aún así se leía algo.

"_Para Bella"_

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca quedo abierta graciosamente bastante rato. ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Jamás me habían hecho un regalo así, digo sé que en este lugar los demás me adoran, quieren ser como yo…perfecta, pero nunca me habían dado regalos. Una sonrisa idiota se pego a mi rostro, procurando que nadie me viera las abrí impaciente y comí una. Moría de hambre…

-Mmmm…- dije disfrutando el sabor. Estaba delicioso. Sin esperar a que tocaran el timbre para entrar a esta clase me las terminé.

No se quien habrá sido, pero le estaba inmensamente agradecida. Pronto la sala se comenzó a llenar y me obligó a guardar el envoltorio en mi libro…lo guardaría como recuerdo. Alguien se había preocupado por mi y me había dado un regalo.

Estaba muy feliz.

.

Edward no había aparecido hasta que llegó el profesor y comenzó a pasar la correspondiente lista. No miró a nadie como de costumbre y se sentó en el ultimo y más alejado rincón como siempre. Apoyé mi cabeza con mi mano de manera de poder mirarlo sin ser tan evidente.

El mal humor se había esfumado ya con el estomago un poco más satisfecho, abrí mi libro en la pagina que sabía hoy íbamos a ocupar y me coloqué en la misma posición de hace un rato. Mi visión era estratégica, si solo giraba los ojos podría verlo a él sin que el profesor o mis compañeros supieran que lo hacia.

¿Por qué rayos lo hacia? No lo sé, solo quería hacerlo. No es ningún pecado ¿o sí?

Mi asiento contiguo estaba desocupado, era así porque ningún mortal se atrevía siquiera a preguntar por la vacante…no se sentían dignos y lo entendía. Ahora me parecía un regalo, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de sonreírle a nadie, ni de ser amable. Sencillamente no podía estar enojada pues eso dañaría mi reputación pero a veces me sentía cabreada cuando no entendía las cosas…como el porque Edward Cullen siempre me fruncía el ceño y parecía enojado conmigo en la escuela. ¿Es que le había hecho algo? Además de obligarlo a serle infiel a su novia, claro está, pero antes, mucho antes también era así…si mal no lo recuerdo.

.

.

_-¡Ey! Ahí va el señor vagabundo Cullen – anunció uno de los súbditos de Félix, un chico sin cerebro pero gracioso. _

_Se paró frente al camino del chico Cullen y le detuvó el paso. Este solo levantó su vista y lo miró fijamente con unos ojos imposiblemente verdes. Me intimidó y al parecer a Mike también pero no podía acobardarse por aquella mirada, eso significaría la expulsión inmediata del grupo Elite de la preparatoria._

_-¿A..Adonde vas tan deprisa? ¿Vas a buscar nueva ropa al basurero? – le dijo con sorna mirándonos, la mayoría rió ante el comentario._

_-Apártate de mi camino Newton – le siseó amenazantemente. ¿Es que este chico no tenía sentido común? ¡No podía contra nuestro grupo! _

_Tyler, Erick y Ben se unieron a Mike y lo encerraron, dejando que los casilleros chocaran con su espalda. Iba a ser su fin._

_-No nos provoques – le dijeron y el sonrió. ¡Sí, sonrió!_

_-¿Sino que? ¿Creen que por ser unos lameculos de los profesores no los castigaran por pelear en la preparatoria? –_

_-Estas muerto –_

_Luego de eso los 4 chicos le estaban golpeando. Todos salieron con un golpe…nada grave. Es más Cullen les estaba dando paliza ¿Es que no podían ser más perdedores esta pandilla de estúpidos? Noté de pronto como Felix se tensaba a mi lado y se_ _disponía a ir a defender a su pandilla pero yo lo evité. Si Félix entraba, si que seria el final para el chico._

_-No vayas - le pedí y él me hizo a un lado bruscamente para meterse, en ese preciso momento una inspectora llegó y los detuvo._

_Tuve que intervenir para salvarles el pellejo a esta tropa de inútiles._

_-Inspectora Smith, no ha sido nada –_

_-¿Cómo que no ha sido nada? – me dijo incrédula ya con los chicos separados y cada uno limpiándose su ropa o heridas._

_-Pues eso…- Use mis encantos – no lo tome tan seriamente, ya sabe como son los hombres con eso de marcar territorio…unos animales –_

_-¿Quién inicio? – preguntó a los presentes y era obvia la respuesta que darían._

_-Cullen –_

_Quería pegarles con mis propias uñas y dejarlos inconscientes ¡malditos mentirosos! ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía llevarles la contraria al grupo popular en el que estaba… _

_-Sra. Smith eso no importa ¿Podemos irnos a clases? Por favor – rogué tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola con sutileza del lugar. Logré mi objetivo y la lleve a otro lugar del instituto hablándole de lo ultimo en moda para distraerla. Luego mi novio me buscó y me llevó a la sala del centro de estudiantes para terminar un proyecto._

_No supe si habían castigado a alguien… tampoco me interesaba._

_._

_._

¡Que tonta había sido en ese tiempo! Ninguno de esos animales valía la décima parte de lo que ahora sabía valía Edward Cullen.

Había sido una estúpida de primera rodeada de orangutanes sin cerebro.

Estaba segura que no sacrificaría mi popularidad pero sabía que no quería estar más con ellos.

¿Es que Cullen siempre soporto tanto? ¿Yo …Yo misma lo agredí? ¡Genial! Quizás por eso me odia… soy una abusadora y en el peor de los casos…nunca le hice nada físicamente pero tampoco impedí que los demás lo hicieran. Siempre miraba como se burlaban de él…

Volví a fijar mi mirada en él. Estaba muy concentrado en algo en su cuaderno, se había puesto un gorro de lana negro descuidadamente haciendo que parte de su cabello sobresaliera de la parte delantera de este. Lo hacia ver informalmente sexy.

Edward me debería odiar con toda su alma ¿verdad? Me lo merecía…sin embargo no me gustaba.

-Srta Swan ¿Me haría el honor de prestar atención a mi clase, por favor? – la voz del profesor me distrajo e hizo que mi mano dejara de sostener mi cabeza y me hiciera casi pegarme un cabezazo en la mesa.

Nunca me había pasado, jamás había sido tan torpe. Nunca jamás había cometido tan Grasso error, pero me mantuve con la cabeza en alto mirando a todos con amenaza ¡Que alguien se atreviera a reírse!

-Lo siento – me disculpé altivamente. De reojo miré hacia el fondo y noté como una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro de Edward.

¿Se estaba riendo de mi? ¿Se había atrevido a burlarse de mi en mi presencia?

El profesor continuo con la clase. Sin embargo yo estaba algo enojada. Primero cometía el error de dejar al descubierto mi cicatriz con Tania, segundo hacia el ridículo en clases frente a todos y frente a él y tercero él se reía de mi ¡De mi! Era el único de la sala con esa expresión, pues el resto sabía que si se atrevía siquiera pronunciar algo se irían de lista negra.

La clase terminó y yo tomé mis cosas algo enojada y me paré rápidamente. Félix me esperaba afuera pero no me importo. Todos salieron logrando hacer un caos a la salida, sin embargo mi "novio" – puto cabrón infiel – me detuvo del antebrazo y me hizo posicionarme frente a él.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Me has estado evitando todo el día – dijo disimuladamente mientras el pasillo se vaciaba.

-Mentira, estas imaginando cosas – mentí. No terminaría con él, no aún.

Se acercó peligrosamente y yo retrocedí no quería que me tocara. Con su mano acaricio mi mejilla y yo le mantuve la mirada furiosa. Tomé su mano y lentamente la alejé, eso al parecer le enfureció porque apartó mis dedos bruscamente y me acorraló contra la pared junto a la puerta del laboratorio, sin posibilidad de que pudiera escapar. El pasillo ya estaba solitario…

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? – escupió enojado. La verdad yo ya estaba algo asustada por su agresividad - ¿No me estarás engañando?-

Hipócrita, cree que todos somos de su condición. Intente zafarme de su agarre sin éxito..

-Suéltame ahora mismo – le exijo con la mirada fija en la suya. Le demostraría que no me intimidaba, yo me podía cuidar sola…

Solo un poco más de tiempo una semana más a que el Festival de Primavera comenzara para vengarme…antes tenía que soportarlos.

Noté como iba a cercando su rostro al mío con claras intenciones de besarme. Yo solo cerré los ojos con asco esperando lo peor, pero un movimiento brusco alejo a Félix de mi rostro. Al abrir los ojos Félix estaba separado de mi y Edward estaba a su lado con su mochila a cuestas. Al parecer lo había chocado no muy suavemente y eso había hecho que se alejara de mi.

-Lo siento, no los vi– se disculpó Edward mirando a Félix fijamente.

Aproveché la distracción para moverme de la pared.

-Quítate del camino Cullen, no nos molestes con tu apestoso aliento –

¡El único apestoso aquí era él!, quise gritarle pero me contuve. Yo de primera mano sabía lo exquisito que olía Edward, lo suave que era y lo tiernas que eran sus caricias.

Mi corazón latía furioso en mi pecho.

_No te ilusiones, no te mientas, sé sensata_. Me recordaba inútilmente.

Edward giró su rostro y me miró. Fueron segundos pero para mi parecieron años… luego sin aviso devolvió su vista hacia mi _novio_.

-Oh. Lo siento – sin más se alejo. No sin antes volver a chocar su hombro en el de Félix logrando desestabilizarlo. Él iba a golpearlo lo sabia así que lo tomé de los hombros y lo abracé… así no lastimaría a Edward, eso era lo único que me importaba. No me importaba si tenia que tocarlo para evitarlo…lo haría por él.

-Déjalo…no vale la pena – le dije y el asintió devolviéndome el abrazo.

_Asqueroso_.

Para él quizás no valdría la pena pero para mi sí. No sabría sin embargo, cuanto era lo que realmente me importaba Edward hasta tiempo después.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Hola! He sido una mala chica y no he actualizado como debería. Disculpas por eso…pero ya voy avanzando. ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Sé que quizás vaya lento pero ya vendrá..sean pacientes ¿Qué es lo que quieren que suceda pronto? Quizás ahí también les doy una sorpresita XD…

Gracias por todos sus RR y sus alert. ¡Son geniales y las quiero mucho!

Abrazos de osito...Cuidense y nos leemos

PD: Perdón por los errores que se pudieron pasar XD

PD2: Olvide mencionar que el gorro de Edward mencionado en este cap ( y seguro en los demas )esta inspirado en el de Robert Pattinson ¡sí! ese gorro!!! XD..pondré una imagen en mi perfil hahaahah . cambio y fuera XD

_**Enichepi (**_Enfermera en formación estresada por la vida ^^_**)**_


	5. Alice

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la trama es de autoría propia ©

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 4: Alice**

.

.

.

La sala de los profesores estaba en silencio mientras Ángela y yo, presentábamos el proyecto a realizarse la semana siguiente en el Festival de primavera de la preparatoria. Félix y Heidi estaban detrás sentados y observando como nosotras exponíamos con toda nuestra capacidad de convencimiento en lo que decíamos. Un día repleto de actividades, desde las 8:00 a las 16:00 sin parar…Y un baile para coronar la semana.

Toda la planificación era perfecta, yo misma me había encargado de eso. Y por supuesto los profesores lo alabaron,… me alabaron. Félix sonreía recibiendo algo de mérito…maldito bastardo. Maldije cuando colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y a penas una profesora me llamó para discutir un punto me escabullí de su tacto.

-Bella, querida. Este acto, en el teatro…- indicó el informe con las obras paso a paso. Ya habíamos coordinado con el taller de teatro y música para que realizaran sus actos, como todos los años.- Hay quince minutos que no me cuadran – explico confusa, arreglando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

Me puse nerviosa, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Sé ocultar muy bien mis sentimientos.

-Profesora Williams, siempre es necesario dejar unos minutos de ventaja frente a cualquier eventualidad – expliqué con el mayor aplomo que poseía y ello solo asintió.

Me dejó sola en la sala mientras el director conversaba con Félix, Heidi estaba a su lado sonriendo como puta barata y Ángela guardaba el data y el laptop donde habíamos presentado la planificación. Ya no era proyecto…ya estaba aprobado obviamente. Me acerqué a Ángela para ayudarle y ella me regaló una sonrisa amable.

-Tú planificación ha sido un éxito – me dijo mientras enrollaba el cable del alargador.

-Nuestra, solo tuya y mía Ángela. Nadie más ayudo – le respondí un tanto enojada. No con ella sino con los aprovechadores que estaban lamiéndole las botas al director.

-Lo sé, siempre es así. De todas formas…pareces el rey Midas. Todo lo que tocas lo conviertes en oro – aseguró guardando una risita, lo que hizo que la comisura de mis labios se curvaran también.

-Estoy segura de ello –

Cuando dejamos todo en su sitio, me percaté que el director se había retirado hace rato y que Félix y Heidi nos observaban trabajar mientras se reían de algo.

-¿Es que tienen las manos ocupadas? – Inquirí levantando una de mis cejas y poniendo una expresión enfurecida - ¿Por qué se han quedado observado mientras nosotras arreglábamos todo aquí? ¿No les bastó con que hiciéramos todo el proyecto nosotras? No, ahora tienen que dárselas de buenos para nada-

Si antes me había aguantado todo el veneno hacia ellos…estos días simplemente no podía hacerlo. No desde que Félix había osado siquiera pensar en golpear a Edward solo porque lo había empujado. No desde que se escabullían sobre mis narices a acostarse… no.

-Cálmate, Bella – escupió Heidi con especial énfasis en mi nombre. Sorna y burla escondida – Respira…-

-No me digas que hacer – la reté acercándome a ella desafiante. Tenía bastante de esta…estúpida. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarme así?

Ángela nos miraba aturdida desde una esquina, Félix se acercó silencioso a mi lado y me tomó de la cintura. Me aleje repulsivamente.

-¡No me toques! –

-Chicas, váyanse. No reuniremos en la sala del consejo estudiantil en media hora – ordenó y en cosa de segundos las chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos. Cuando se ponía en ese plan era intimidante, su hombros cuadrados y sus músculos le daban un aire amenazador, pero yo no le tenia miedo.

Él me debería tener miedo a mí.

-Respira y relájate. Esta semana estas con un pésimo humor ¿Es que estas con tú periodo? ¿Por eso es que no me tocas, no me dejas besarte? ¿Por qué no podemos intimar? No te preocupes, no te quiero solo por eso – me aseguró abrazándome.

No, sino que también me quería por la popularidad y por mi inteligencia. Y por ende todas las regalías con los profesores que eso conllevaba.

¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

Por el momento dejaría que pensara que era por eso que estaba distante. Era una buena excusa que su pobre mente se había inventado, él no era tan inteligente como para darse cuenta que yo sabia todo. De pronto comprendí que sus brazos me rodeaban y los sentí asquerosos, como si miles de bichos extraños y pegajosos me estuvieran rodeando. Cerré mis ojos para evitar temblar del miedo y la asquerosidad. Por un momento mi mente me traicionó y se imaginó que otros brazos eran los que me rodeaban, otros brazos mucho más cálidos, más tiernos, más suaves…_él_.

Me separé con el alma en un hilo, la respiración agitada y las mejillas rosadas. No podía pensar en él. ¡No podía! Me estaba asustado el hecho de que todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos me llevaran irremediablemente a él. Este sentimiento de perder el control me estaba dejando aterrada.

Yo siempre tenía el control de todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso de mi misma.

-Te comprare un helado…vainilla tu favorito- aseguró abriéndome la puerta de la sala para salir.

¿Vainilla? Mi favorito era Fresa.

-¿Sabes? – le dije ya por los pasillos con mi mochila a cuestas. Él se giró y me miró – No me siento muy bien… ¿Puedes hacer la reunión sin mi? Ángela sabe todo los detalles del proyecto– puse mi mejor cara de enferma… la verdad tenerlo a mi lado me hacia sentir así.

-Claro…¿quieres que te vaya a dejar en mi auto? –

-¡No! – aseguré. Nunca había ido en su auto…nunca me había subido a un auto desde el accidente. Pero él nunca se había dado cuenta…- Prefiero caminar –

-Esta bien como prefieras – diciendo eso se acercó a besarme pero yo me escabullí tosiendo un poco.

-Creo que cogí la gripe, mejor tomaré el autobús – mentí despidiéndome con mi mano y él haciendo el mismo movimiento despreocupadamente.

Caminé sin mirar atrás ni una vez, cruzando el área de la preparatoria. Con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte me recargue contra una pared de concreto que daba directo a un parque. Forks era un pueblo pequeño pero aun así mi casa quedaba algo alejada del centro. Usualmente me tomaba una media hora a pie llegar desde el camino habitual, jamás había tomado este desvío…

Y por ende jamás había visto este pequeño parque escondido detrás de esta pared de concreto; el suelo adornado con hierba y flores silvestres -la mayoría de color lila – rodeado por un frondoso bosque típico de Forks. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dejé llevar y caminé hasta el centro del lugar. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y permití que mi cuerpo cayera entre la hierba. Cerré los ojos e inspiré el dulce aroma de las flores.

Tierra húmeda, néctar, hierba recién cortada, sol…

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo? Toda mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una reverenda mierda. Al final no tenía a nadie, no tenia nada que valiera la pena ¿o si? Solo me tenia a mi, siempre me tenia a mi…siempre estaba sola. Y cuando creía que había alguien ahí para mi, descubro la verdad. Cuando sentí que por primera vez alguien me trataba con cariño y cuidado; descubró que no podía ser para mi porque él ya tenía alguien y dolía. Incluso más que la propia traición de mi novio.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora añoraba a alguien que no me quería ni por asomo? Otra vez patética…

No podía dejar que eso me afectara, yo tenia que construir mi propio lugar feliz. Nadie lo haría por mí, a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para eso ¿Verdad?

Una lagrima solitaria abandono mi ojo. Me la limpie con efusividad.

No podía permitirme ser débil tampoco, el mundo no esta hecho de débiles. Isabella Swan era fuerte y como tal tenia que enfrentarse al mundo sola. Ningún chico por tierno, hermoso, atrayente que fuera podría cambiar eso… No cuando tenía una linda novia o cuando me odiaba como él lo hacia, inspirándole solo lástima. La suficiente como para llegar al extremo de regalarme una noche de sexo por despecho y por necesidad.

Más lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas y ahora sollozos acompañaron el silencio del lugar.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntaron dulcemente a unos metros de distancia haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe y levantarme rápidamente.

El cielo estaba aún anaranjado, dando una sensación de calidez atronadora. Ojala mi corazón pudiera estar igual.

-Jasper…anda a ver, por favor. Escuché a alguien llorar – siguió pidiendo aquella dulce voz. Sin más tomé mi mochila y me levanté. No podía permitir que nadie me viese en estas condiciones tan deplorable, de seguro mi maquillaje se corrió y la máscara de pestaña se dibujaba debajo de mis pestañas.

Cuando por fin me levanté divisé como un chico rubio se acercaba en mi dirección. Al verme, su mirada se posó en mi y con cautela se acercó. No pude moverme, es como si su sola presencia me tranquilizara evitando cualquier modo de escape.

-¿Estas bien? –

Esa pregunta…¿Dónde la había escuchado? No me importo en realidad el donde, mi mente sola recordó _quien_ la había hecho hace días en la biblioteca.

-Sí, sí…estoy bien – Aseguré limpiando y alisando mi falda.

-¿Todo bien? – siguió preguntando la voz y entonces la vi.

Alice, la _novia_ de Edward. Sentada en la hierba, sobre una manta, con comida y libros en ella.

-Sí Alice, solo es una chica – el chico rubio, Jasper, me miró algo confuso- Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?-

¿Me conocía? Eso hizo que me sorprendiera pero luego mi mente hizo clic ¿Quién no me conocía en la preparatoria? Era obvio que este chico era de allí, sin embargo yo nunca lo había visto, y es que en realidad, jamás me había fijado en nadie más que no fuera mi circulo. ¡Menuda idiota!

Solo asentí y el me sonrió de vuelta. Disimuladamente limpie mis mejillas cuando él se giró hacia la chica y la tomó de la cintura levantadora amorosamente. Noté como ella se sonrojaba ante el acto y como le sonrió amorosamente a Jasper.

De tan solo mirarlos me sentí intrusa dentro de su intimidad. ¿Donde estaba Edward…? ¿Y porque estaba este chico con ella? Mi mente hacia todas estas preguntas una tras otra sin darme siquiera oportunidad de parar a ver las respuestas, solo sabía, sentía el halo de dolor que cada una dejaba.

_Débil…El dolor y los sentimientos nos hacen débiles…_

-¿Bella? – Pregunto Alice ya cerca mío. Noté sus manos extenderse hacia mi y no lo evité. No evité que nuevamente sus delicadas manos me inspeccionaran. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro -¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas de la caída del sábado? ¿Todo bien? –

-Sí, Todo bien – Respondí. Estar con ellos me intimidaba y no sabia por que. ¡Yo! ¡Bella Swan, intimidada! Insólito, pero muy apropiado para la nueva Bella que estaba empezando a tomar posesión de mi. La Bella débil…

De pronto las manos de Alice tomaron las mías y las acariciaron. Jasper en un acto, inexplicable para mi, besó la mejilla de la chica, me sonrió y se fue no sin antes decir un "_Voy y vuelvo_".

El silencio se hizo eterno. Yo no me explicaba aún porque seguía aquí con mis pies estancados en la hierba, porque no huía de ella…¿Por qué me torturaba con su presencia que me recordaba una y otra vez que ella y el…?

-¿Por qué llorabas, Bella?- preguntó de pronto dejándome helada en mi posición.

¿Cómo…?

-No estaba llorando – negué en un vano intento de parecer segura y convencida.

-A mi no me engañas. Puede que no vea, pero siento Bella. Siento tu dolor, solo que no sé el porque y me preocupa –

¿Le preocupa? ¿Sin conocerme, alguien se preocupa por mi? No puede ser…debe ser un error. No cuando ella…

-No…-

-Sé que no me conoces pero siento desde el fondo de mi corazón que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti ¿Seamos amigas? – me sonrió de forma tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreír también.

-No sabes como soy…puedo ser una psicópata asesina en serie y tú…-

-Imposible – me interrumpió – No puedes serlo –

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – le pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reír histéricamente. Esta chica estaba loca, sin embrago empezaba a caerme bien.

-No podrías serlo…-Tiró de mi mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente - ¿Me quieres guiar a la manta? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. ¿Es que tenia vergüenza de no poder llegar a un lugar por si misma?

Negué. Ella no debería sentirse así, jamás. Inexplicablemente algo en mi me incitaba a proteger a esta chica, un sentimiento reponedor que hacia que mi corazón se encogiera. Protección…como la que no le di a mi hermana.

Tome su brazo y la guie hacia la manta en un intento de olvidar el curso de mis pensamientos. Ella temblorosa se sentó y palmeó a su costado indicándome sin palabras que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice, por primera vez hice algo porque queria hacerlo y no por lo beneficios que esto conllevaba.

_Esta no es la primera vez_ , me recordó una vocecilla en mi mente que deseché al instante. Alice no se merecía que pensara en eso. No, ella me había demostrado en las pocas oportunidades que habíamos cruzado palabras que era una persona pura.

-Sírvete lo que quieras – me indicó haciendo que por primera vez fijara mi vista en la comida que se extendía por la manta.

¿Estaban en un día de picnic?

Había todo tipo de dulces, unos refrescos sin abrir y una flor en el centro. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino que fue una bolsa de celofan roja envuelta en la misma cinta blanca… con las mismas galletas dentro.

Las tomé sin darme cuenta de mis acciones.

-¿Estas galletas? - susurré haciendo que Alice sonriera y tocara lo que yo estaba tocando.

-¿Te han gustado? – preguntó.

-¿Haz sido tu? ¿Tu me has dejado esas galletas en mi banca? – dije atónita…

Ella solo rió.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Yo no asisto a esa preparatoria, tengo mi propio tutor personal. La preparatoria de Forks no acepta personas con necesidades especiales– hizo un mohín que me disgusto. Maldita sea la preparatoria por no aceptarla – Le he encargado esa misión a mi hermano, espero no te haya ocasionado problemas…estos días anda con un humor de perros – continuo haciendo una mueca divertida.

-¿Tu hermano? – pregunté dudosa. Algo en mi sabía la respuesta, mis labios ya se estaban empezando a curvar inevitablemente antes de que la misma Alice me la diera pero no….quizás me equivocaba y yo…

¡No podía estar tan feliz por eso!

-Sí, Edward – dijo - ¿Te acuerdas? En la biblioteca municipal…- siguió como tentando el terreno.

¡Claro que me acordaba! Oh Dios. Mi respiración se volvió errática, tanto que tuve que llevar una mano a mi pecho para tranquilizar mis pulmones y mi corazón. ¿No era su novio? No debería sentirme feliz, no debería sentir este alivio…no cuando el me odiaba. No cuando le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado.

Pero lo sentía… y me hacia inmensamente feliz. Contra todo pronóstico..

-¿Bella? –

-Disculpa – contesté tratando de esconder mi repentina felicidad – Sí, lo conozco –

-Entonces, ¿Te han gustado las galletas? –

-¡Me han encantado! Muchas gracias – tomé sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Su risa cantarina hizo que todo el peso que llevaba a mis espaldas desapareciera un poco. Y riera también, por poco me asuste al escuchar una risa sincera de mi parte ¿Hace cuanto que no la había escuchado? No sonaba tan mal…la sinceridad de los sentimientos hace todo mas hermoso. Pensé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Ahora me contaras porque llorabas?- preguntó cuando nuestras risas se terminaron y yo me paralice en mi puesto. Por supuesto, ella sintió la tensión de inmediato.

Alice era una chica sagaz, muy perceptiva y no lo decía porque careciera de uno de sus sentidos. Algo en ella hacia que el resto estuviera en paz, en armonía con su sola presencia. Y eso me inspiraba la confianza que nunca tuve luego de cinco años…

- …Siento que nadie me quiere – aseguré apartando mi mirada de la suya. Absurdo.

-Eso no es verdad, hay personas que te quieren sin que tu lo notes…- aseguró.

-No sabes nada –

-Lo sé. Sé muchas cosas Bella …-

-No soy una buena chica, he cometido muchos errores, demasiados–

-Nadie es perfecto Bella…eso debes saberlo –

-Te equivocas – le respondí levantándome - Lo único que quiero es vengarme y lo haré.– respondí mordaz, asustándome a mi misma del tono de mi voz.

¿Pero que le estaba diciendo? Ella debería considerarme una loca de remate…pero ¿Qué mas daba? Ella no estaba en mi burbuja perfecta de popularidad como para estropearlo todo y si osaba a hacerlo…era su palabra contra la mía.

Y la mía era ley.

Tomé mis cosas y me arreglé mi ropa.

-Ven a verme- pidió Alice – Estaré esperándote aquí…-

Mi silencio no la amedrentó, ni siquiera consiguió que bajara su rostro ni su barbilla…un gesto tan parecido al de Edward. Me reprendí mentalmente por pensar en el..no más ¡No más! A lo lejos noté como Jasper, el chico rubio y tranquilo se acercaba a paso lento. El cielo ya estaba en tonalidad gris.

-¿Vendrás? –

Cuando el chico llegó y acarició una de las manos de Alice yo tuve mi señal para irme. Corrí en dirección sur, esperando llegar a casa antes que mis padres lo hicieran para poder encerrarme en mi habitación y desaparecer.

¿Qué nadie es perfecto? Yo lo era…¡Yo lo era! Y nadie se burlaba de mí.

Nadie me quería tampoco, nadie había allí para mi…nunca. Ni siquiera quien debería estarlo por deber, ni siquiera mi propia familia. ¿Cómo esperar un poco de afecto de extraños? Había sido una estúpida en contarle un poco de mi existencia a esa chiquilla.

Entré a mi casa cerrando de un golpe. No había nadie pues no había ningún coche en la cochera. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me quedé sentada en el marco de la puerta con las manos en mi cara.

No más debilidad, no más descontrol…no más pensamientos para él.

Iba a recuperar mi vida perfecta… y nadie me lo impediría.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué hará Bella con esta nueva resolución? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿Alice? Edward aparecerá de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo…paciencia. Sé que muchas me pedían que algo pasara entre ellos pero les puedo asegurar que ya se viene. Además que muchas me preguntaban si eran hermanos o no…¡aquí la respuesta! Y de quien eran las galletas..jajaja…

La verdad es que no ando muy animosa por escribir, es por eso que solo les tengo este cap de este fic. Si escribía los otros es probable que algún Edward moriría XD. Espero me puedan esperar un poco más con mía. Llevo un poco menos de la mitad. Sin más que agradecer sus RR y alert and fav …me despido.

Abrazos de oso giganton

PD: Sí se me paso un error en la tercera revision..perdon! soy bastante despistada..preguntenle a mis pacientes.. nah! broma XD

_**Enichepi**_


	6. Lo que realmente vale la pena

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama en si. Por su atención gracias.

Enjoy! Dedicado a todas ustedes! Gracias por leer y esperar ^^

* * *

_**Perfectamente Imperfecta**_

**Capitulo 5 "Lo que realmente vale la pena"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria con el garbo que me caracterizaba y como era obvio todo el alumnado se volteaba a mirarme. Era el último descanso de la tarde por lo que la clase que seguía seria Ed. Física. No era mi mejor clase pero le ponía empeño. Conseguí mediante un arduo entrenamiento estar a la altura de lo que el profesor exigía…la verdad es que me costó mucho, me caí muchas veces pero para ser perfecta tenia que destacar en todo…y así era. Incluso en la clase de Gimnasia. Abrí mi casillero con delicadeza y saqué mi bolso con los implementos para la clase.

Durante todos estos días estuve pensando en la conversación que tuve con esa chiquilla; Alice. Sus palabras me habían calado hondo en mi cabeza y se repetían una y otra vez sin posibilidad de eliminar el molesto zumbido. Sinceramente me estaba volviendo loca.

Además había cometido el error de confesarle uno de mis mayores temores, había abierto mi alma y corazón a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, a alguien que no sabia quien era, alguien que no veía mi perfección… me sentía estúpida.

Estaba cometiendo un error tras otro. Pareciera como si la familia Cullen tuviera el poder de bajar mis defensas sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero eso acabaría.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio, como era obvio, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. No me intimidaban…nunca lo hacían. Pero al fijar mi vista en un rincón del salón y notar una mirada fija en mi -sí, en mi y no en mi cuerpo- me dejo indefensa. Me sentía débil e insegura ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Por qué fruncía el ceño? Pasé de largo y me senté en las gradas. Edward no me intimidaría, ¡Mierda! Prometí que no me influiría mas… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo al dejarme amedrentar? Levante mi mentón en clara señal de desafío.

El solo esbozo una sonrisa irónica ante mi gesto sin voltear su vista. Tuvimos una pequeña guerra de miradas, nos quemábamos los ojos hasta que el profesor irrumpió en el bullicio e indico la actividad de hoy.

Por suerte esta clase tampoco la compartía con Félix, a esta hora iba a entrenar con el equipo. Mi gran venganza estaba lista y dispuesta para el día del festival, sin embargo no podía soportar verlos tan campantes estos días, por lo que hoy le había preparado un pequeño regalo en su habitual bebida energética que siempre tomaba después de sus entrenamientos. Nada grande…nada fatal…espero. Para Heidi ya había empezado a tejer el asunto… ya había sido enviada la nota hacia el profesor.

Sonreí mientras avanzaba.

Estaba corriendo por la pista atlética de la preparatoria, dejando a la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase atrás cuando sentí un pequeño empujón, suave pero firme, haciendo que me tambaleara un poco y me desviara de la pista. Así quien venia detrás – y quien seguramente me empujó – me pasó sin dificultades. Luego de mirar su espalda formada y ancha con esos cabellos bronce moverse ligeramente con el movimiento distinguí sin mucha dificultad de quien se trataba.

¡Maldito Cullen! ¿¡Como se atreve?! Nunca…nunca se había destacado en deportes y sin embargo hoy…¡Hoy! Viene y me pasa tan fácilmente, dejando a la mayoría atrás y totalmente exhaustos… Incluyéndome.

¿Es que…todo este tiempo…él…fingía?

Sin esperar a que mi mente pudiera crear una respuesta me puse en marcha para alcanzarlo y sobre exigiéndome para dejarlo atrás. Tras una lucha de posición mi pecho comenzó a doler y mi respiración pasó de ser nasal a ser totalmente bucal. Gran error y primer paso a la derrota, sin embargo no paré. No me detuve… ¡no dejaría que nadie me ganara! Menos él…mucho menos Edward.

-¡Bien chicos! La clase ha terminado, pueden ir a las duchas – indicó el profesor desde las gradas haciendo sonar el silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

Todos los demás alumnos pararon de correr dirigiéndose a duras penas hacia las duchas pero yo no lo hice y mucho menos Edward.

Nos separaba solo un par de pasos ya venia mi victoria en el horizonte, pero el seguía firme y seguro. Rápido y tenaz.

A metros de la meta el giró su rostro y me sonrió deteniéndose frente a mi, impidiéndome de tal manera el paso con su cuerpo. Traté de todos los medios de pasarlo pero él se imponía delante mío impidiéndome avanzar.

-Aléjate, déjame pasar – le dije frustrada ante los inútiles esfuerzos.

-¿Para que te esfuerzas si ya te gane? Acepta tu derrota…-

-No me has ganado, ninguno ha cruzado la meta aún – le respondí mas furiosa de lo que pretendía – Además no sabia que esto era una competencia –

-Nadie dijo que lo era, pero da lo mismo, igual iba a ganar yo por mucho –

Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de mí, se había inclinado inconscientemente en un ángulo de 45 grados y yo me había quedado estática esperando que se siguiera acercando. Su pecho estaba marcado bajo la polera empapada de sudor y sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Su pelo todo despeinado -más de lo habitual- con mechas pegadas a su frente por la carrera… todo esa visión me habían dejado por un momento sin aliento.

-¿Por qué me hablas ahora? – inquirí aún enojada. Su rostro paso de un tono burlón a uno completamente serio. Pareciera como si se hubiera olvidado por un momento la razón de su cercanía y su extraña actitud.

-¿Quién te crees para lastimar a mi hermana? – respondió dejándome totalmente asombrada. Me aleje de él pero el se acercó de nuevo, dejando en cero la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Lastimar? Yo no he lastimado a nadie- me defendí pero inconscientemente la imagen de la pequeña niña sentada en el prado llegó a mi mente.

-No sé que le dijiste, No sé que le hiciste, pero llega todas las tardes casi llorando por tu culpa-

Todas las tardes…

"_Ven a verme, estaré esperándote aquí" "¿Vendrás?"_

¿Es que la chica Alice estaría de verdad esperándome todos estos días? No…no podía ser. Yo nunca le había confirmado nada, jamás le dije que iría…y sin embargo ella…

-Me puedes lastimar a mi todo lo que quieras, pero a ella no – continúo, lastimándome solo con su mirada dura y gélida.

No quería esa mirada, menos de él. Era parecida a la que mis padres me daban cada vez que nos cruzábamos de forma inevitable. Mi pecho se encogió.

_No él…_

La pista estaba solitaria, me atrevería a decir que ni una mosca sobrevolaba el espacio. Solo estábamos él y yo a una distancia ínfima, discutiendo, luchando…enfrentándonos.

Me sentía tan mínima a su lado. ¿De verdad era una mala persona? No, yo no quería lastimar a nadie, nadie merecía sentirse vacía ni triste. Mucho menos alguien como la hermana de Edward. Era una persona que irradiaba luz y tranquilidad, que podía ver a través de las personas, lo tenía que aceptar.

Y eso era precisamente lo que no me permitía ir a la cita con ella….temía que viera a través de mi.

-No es mi responsabilidad…yo no le prometí nada –

-Eres una hipócrita – dijo riéndose irónicamente al momento que se alejaba unos pasos pasando una de sus manos desesperadamente por su cabello.

-Retira lo dicho Cullen – le amenacé pero solo hice que se detuviera y me mirara. Otra vez con su mirada glaciar, verde tan frio que llegaba a quemar. Aún así tuve que reconocer que eran hermosos.

-No lo haré. Te crees perfecta y toda esa mierda cuando en realidad no era mejor que el resto. Tratas que las personas te amen y te idolatren mediante un disfraz patético, si dejaras que vieran a la verdadera Bella ¿Te querrían como lo hacen ahora? –

Rápidamente volvió a posicionarse delante de mí, asustándome de su rapidez y más aun dejándome paralizada con sus palabras.

-¡Vamos! Tú y yo sabemos esa respuesta ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que me adorarían igual! Yo soy quien tu ves… deja tu envidia de lado Edward – sisee con desesperación de que me creyera…de que yo creyera en lo que mis labios decían, al tiempo que él alargaba su mano y tomaba uno de mis brazos.

-¿Quién de todos esos idiotas realmente te quiere Bella? ¿Quién dejaría todo por ti? ¿Quién realmente se preocupa por lo que te pase? ¿Si estas bien? ¿Si lloras, si ríes, si te duele algo? Sinceramente ¿hay alguien? –

Sus palabras fueron peores que mil cuchillos clavados directamente a mi corazón. Parecía que él conocía exactamente mi punto débil, sabio exactamente donde apuñalar para dejarme sin vida. Sin poder detenerlo comencé a llorar, inmóvil en mi posición y aún con la mirada fija en la suya. No bajaría la cabeza aunque me viera ridícula llorando a su merced.

De todas maneras esta no era la primera vez que me veía patética enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunté suplicando un poco de misericordia con la mirada y él solo acercó su rostro un poco más, lo suficiente como para susurrarme la respuesta.

- Date cuenta de las cosas que realmente valen la pena Isabella …-

Sin mediar más palabras y en medio de mis lagrimas Edward unió nuestros labios empezando por un leve roce. Cerré mis ojos al instante mismo que sentí su tibio aliento chocar con el mío, perdiéndome en la calidez de la caricia. No tenia más intención que dar confort y paz, lo pude sentir. Solo fue un roce de labios, sensibles y delicados acompañados de leves suspiros cuando nos separábamos de vez en cuando.

Solo él me había besado así, con tanta preocupación. Tanta que me conmovió y a la vez me confundía de sobremanera. ¿No estábamos discutiendo hace menos de un minuto? ¿No había visto desprecio en su mirada? ¿Ira, Burla?

Aún con los ojos cerrados, percibí como se alejaba y caminaba dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia las duchas. No me dijo nada, ni siquiera una explicación…Pero sinceramente no la necesitaba. ¿Para que?

¿Qué me diera cuenta de las cosas que realmente valían la pena? ¿No era eso el cariño de los demás? ¿Qué me dieran la seguridad que alguien se interesaba en mí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo las cosas bien?

_¿Quién realmente se preocupa por lo que te pase?_

¿Quién? Tuve que reconocer que cuando los demás hablaban de mi era por mi apariencia, por los rumores, por los beneficios que podía tener en su escala en la sociedad estudiantil el dirigirme la palabra y cuando creí tener a alguien que me quería --Me había engañado pensando eso – él me demostraba que no estaba conmigo por amor, ni siquiera cariño. Félix solo buscaba; sexo, popularidad y seguridad en el consejo estudiantil y en las notas.

En otras palabras me había utilizado.

¿Cómo se siente eso? Fatal.

¿Quién, entonces me aseguraba que todos esos idiotas que me idolatraban no lo habían por lo mismo? ¿Quién estaría conmigo cuando estuviera derrumbada, sin los halagos de los profesores y con mi asquerosa cicatriz al descubierto?

Automáticamente dos personas se posicionaron como dueñas de la respuesta.

Y en ese momento lo decidí, dejando mi estupidez de lado; Hoy iría a ver a Alice.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar la vi sentada bajo un árbol con la misma manta de la otra vez. Pude escuchar como Jasper le leía en voz alta un libro de poemas. Ella sonreía cuando él de vez en cuando le acariciaba su mejilla. Mi mirada se volvió nostálgica…quería que alguien fuera así de tierno conmigo. No. Miento, quería que _él_ fuera así conmigo.

Durante las horas que siguieron – pues me tuve que quedar en el cuarto del centro de estudiantes después de salir – no paré de pensar en la motivación de Edward para insultarme, retarme y besarme de la nada. Él me había hablado para defender a su hermana, se notaba que la quería mucho, pero eso ya lo sabía de la vez que los encontré en la biblioteca… ¿Pero y el beso? Eso no encajaba para nada en la situación y sin embargo no me arrepentía de haberlo disfrutado.

¡Estaba muy confundida! ¡Y eso jamás me pasaba! Yo siempre tenía muy claro mis objetivos… tenia todo calculado. Hasta que él había llegado a mi vida…

De pronto el sonido de la voz del chico cesó de manera abrupta, lo miré y él tenía su vista fija en mi. Pensé que me reprocharía silenciosamente por no haberme aparecido antes por aquí pero me asusté mucho más cuando una sonrisa amable me formó en su rostro.

-A llegado – le susurró a Alice antes de pararse y pasar a mi lado palmeando mi hombro y dejándonos solas. Me acerqué, y me senté.

-Sabía que vendrías – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ya estaba asociando esas sonrisas radiantes con ella.

-No te prometí que lo haría –

-Aún así – extendió su mano y me mostró una cajita de metal que estaba cerrada – Traje más galletas, ya que habías dicho que te habían gustado. ¡Anda, come! –

Abrí la caja y saqué algunas de las galletas. Deliciosas, tal y como las recordaba. Luego de eso ella comenzó a comentarme como le iba en clases y me preguntaba lo mismo a mi. Preguntaba muchas cosas que nadie se molestaba en preguntar… que me gustaba, que color era mi favorito, que plato odiaba, que era mi mejor cualidad y mi peor defecto… era extraño.

-¿Qué color te gusta a ti? – le pregunté cuando el ambiente estaba algo distendido. Me sentía cómoda. Cuando escuché mi propia pregunta me golpeé mentalmente ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Quizás ella no conocía los colores y yo venía y le preguntaba.

-El amarillo, es un color alegre, cálido. Me gusta – me respondió con sencillez y yo me quede asombrada.

-¿Conoces…? –

-¿Si conozco los colores? Claro que sí, antes podía ver…antes…- se quedó callada durante unos minutos. Me sentí incómoda y a la vez curiosa ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Discúlpame – me dijo con un tinte de tristeza en su voz – Es que…-

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar – le aseguré pero ella negó sonriendo.

-Eres mi amiga, quiero contarte –

Sus palabras me dejaron helada ¿Amiga, había dicho? ¿Verdaderamente una amiga? No la había tratado bien la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, había sido ruda con ella y sin embargo ¿Alice decía que éramos amigas? Recordé a Tania, pero ella no era una amiga verdadera. Recordé a Ángela, pero tampoco conversábamos mucho solo lo necesario era como si ella me temiera. Ni hablar de Heidi…zorra.

-Tuve un accidente, tuvimos en realidad. Gracias a eso perdí mi vista…pero no es tan malo. Por lo menos estoy viva-

¿Tuvieron un accidente? Los recuerdos de mi propia desgracia me impidieron emitir palabra alguna más que un sollozo leve.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó tomando mi mano. Yo asentí, pero obviamente no me vería hacerlo -Haz asentido ¿verdad? – Volví a hacerlo riéndome de mi estupidez.

El dolor seguía ahí. Ella también había sufrido un accidente y por eso ella… ¡rayos! Quería abrazarla y no por lástima, sino por apoyo mutuo. Podía entender un poco como se sentía..

-Sí – me acerqué a ella y alargue mis brazos atrayéndola a mi. –Lo siento –

Alice me devolvió el gesto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-No sé –

Y de verdad que no lo sabia, solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

-Bella, tengo una pregunta – dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Adelante – la animé. Me sentía bien a su lado. Sentía que podía ser yo…sin máscaras, sin popularidades, sin fachadas…simplemente Bella. Y se sentía asombroso.

-¿De quien y porque te quieres vengar?-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Me lo dijiste la ultima vez ¿recuerdas? – me debatí si debía decirle esto o no.

Pero las barreras para con ella ya estaban en el piso y eso no me molestaba. Además no iba a la preparatoria ¿Qué peligro habría?

_Que se alejara de ti_…

Correría el riesgo.

-De mi novio, más bien de mi ex novio. Me engañó con una compañera, me utilizó y luego hace como si nada. Él no sabe que lo sé, así que planeo vengarme…nadie se burla de mi – sin percatarme cerré mis manos en un gesto defensivo.

Increíblemente ya no dolía tanto hablar de eso…era como un simple y sin importancia trámite. No por eso no lo llevaría a cabo pero era genial hablar de ello…

-¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo ha podido? – Frunció su ceño realmente molesta - ¿Todavía lo quieres? –

Esa pregunta me descolocó ¿Todavía lo quería? No, claro que no. ¿Alguna vez realmente lo amé? ¿Alguna vez sentí como me sentía cuando Edward me tocaba o besaba?

…

¡Que diablos estaba pensando! ¡Edward no tenia nada que ver en esto! Y ¡Yo no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por él!

Sacudí mi cabeza despejando esos pensamientos ilógicos y estúpidos. Que me dejaban confusa y con una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

-No, no lo quiero. Ya no siento nada por él…-

-Excelente- aseguró aplaudiendo – Y te ayudaré con tu venganza ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos! –

Diciendo esto alzó sus manos y yo en un gesto de complicidad y alegría las choque con las mías.

.

.

.

Esa tarde había sido muy divertida y el día extraño en general… sin embargo había sido mucho mejor que cualquier otro día que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Sonreí sola en mi habitación mirando el techo en la oscuridad de la noche, solo las luces de las farolas de la calle iluminando la penumbra.

Sin pensarlo, mis dedos habían viajado a mis labios acariciándolos. Cuando me descubrí haciéndolo gruñí, porque sabia perfectamente lo que eso significada y a quien me recordaba.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba a Edward Cullen por confundirme y desearlo de esa manera! Él un chico normal… yo una chica popular…

Pero ¿es que acaso eso importaba?

"_Date cuenta de las cosas que realmente valen la pena Isabella…"_ Me había dicho Edward esta tarde

-Tú vales la pena – le susurré a mis recuerdos casi inconscientemente antes de cerrar mis ojos y perderme en la oscuridad de los sueños…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! Que tal el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado ¡Por fin un nuevo beso! ¿verdad?

Gracias a todas por sus RR ya llevamos 127! Wii…Como ya les he dicho la U me ha dejado casi sin tiempo para escribir, sin embargo he tratado de actualizar aunque sea un fic semanal ya que al final el único día libre para escribir es el domingo. Lamento dar estas excusas U.U, pero se las merecen.

Abrazos de oso o mejor les mando a un Edwards para que las apapache? XD

_**Enichepi**_


	7. ¿Es suficiente?

_**Disclaimer**_: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni sus personajes cachondos. Diciendo esto y esperando que las queridas y adoradas lectoras no cuelguen a la escritora, las dejo con el fic.

¡Enjoy! Y nos leemos abajo si aun quieren algo de mi...las manos no, son mi herramienta de trabajo. gracias.

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Es suficiente?**

**.**

**.**

Decir que estaba nerviosa, es poco. Para ser más exactos estaba aterrada. No se en que momento de aquella tarde se me había ocurrido, la brillante idea, de aceptar la ayuda de Alice para efectuar mi dulce venganza contra el engreído de Félix y la zorra de Heidi. Pero lo había hecho y aquí estaba recostada en el marco de la ventana de mi habitación mirando como el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, y cuestionándome si la venganza que había planeado era demasiado. _Valía la pena realmente vengarme de un ser como él. _

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquella tarde, en si un día lleno de contrastes, si me permiten decirlo… y sin poder evitarlo, ni mucho menos superarlo mi mente vagó de forma inevitable reviviendo lo sucedido en la pista atlética ese mismo día.

¿Qué tiene ese chico? Sí, el chico que me tenía con los nervios de punta y el odio a flor de piel. Y sus acciones. Me besa, claro después de hacerme llorar, lo cual se estaba haciendo habitual_ siempre que lo veía_.

¿Qué tenia él de especial que siempre o terminaba gritándole o llorando? ¿Porque no podía ignorarme como hasta ese día o simplemente porque no me veía como los demás? ¿Por qué yo tampoco podía hacerlo?

Bufe en dirección contraria a la ventana, frustrada con ese pensamiento. Nunca fui débil y no empezaré a serlo ahora, y muchos menos por Edward Cullen.

El teléfono tirado a los pies de mi cama sonó despertándome del estado de obnubilación en el que me encontraba rememorando la escena. Y como la suerte suele sonreírme, no había olvidado ponerlo en modo silencio por lo que solo el leve zumbido de la vibración sobre el edredón me aviso de la llamada entrante.

"_Alice Llamando_" y junto a su nombre en la pantalla aparecía una foto de ella. ¿Cuando se la había sacado? ¿Y cuando había digitado su número en mi celular? ¿Cuando había sacado el celular de mi bolso, en primer lugar? Y lo más importante ¿Como...? Suspire resignada.

De verdad, esta chica daba miedo.

-Diga... - respondí cautelosa.

-Alice quiere que sepas que esta todo listo –

Mi silencio, su silencio…el silencio de mi habitación. Todo abarco eternos segundos. El sonido de mi corazón bombeando era tan fuerte que ni mis oídos podían funcionar bien e incluso mi pecho doliendo agradablemente hizo que me convirtiera en una muda ocasional.

Maldito y maldita mi reacción.

No esperaba esto, digamos que después de haberte gritado con él, decirle que lo odiabas y que luego te besara –espectacularmente, aunque no lo admitiría a viva voz- tras una discusión sin sentido y palabras hirientes, _no debería_ llamar a tu casa. Mucho menos cuando había pasado días en los que nos ignorábamos magistralmente en la preparatoria. No debería ni siquiera tener la desfachatez de levantar el auricular y marcar mi número.

Vale, quizás él no lo hubiera marcado... Pero ¿Como...? Decidí dejarlo pasar una vez más. ¡Rayos! Me estaba convirtiendo en una blandengue.

-¿Qué...?-

-Dice…- de pronto un sonido alegre y un poco chillón se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Pude imaginar a la chica indicándole lo que tenia que decir ¿Por qué no lo habrá echo ella? Digo, Alice no puede ver pero definitivamente _sí_ puede hablar.- ¿Qué? – se escuchó alarmado y me llegue, incluso a preocupar un poco.

-_Solo dile Edward-_

-Dice que mañana irá a la preparatoria y con Jasper arreglaran el detalle de ¿Amapola uno?-

Oh si, Alice había insistido en ponerle nombres a las operaciones y seudónimos a los implicados. "_Eso hacen en las novelas detectivescas que me lee Jasper, ¡Nosotros debemos hacerlo también!_"

Debería estar enojada con ella y especialmente con él pero era una masoquista… no me molestaba en lo mas absoluto que estuviera al otro lado del auricular, ni mucho menos que estuviera hablándome luego de poco menos decirme que no valía ni un penique, y que Alice en su constante estado de hiperventilación se haya adueñado de mi venganza, si eso permitía mantenerlo más cerca que si no tuviéramos ninguna relación.

¿Dónde había quedado mi determinación de no ser más débil y olvidar toda confusión que este chico producía en mi?

-¿¡Que rayos es amapola uno? – escuché que interrumpía mis pensamientos masoquistas con esa pregunta formulada en un a_gradable _gruñido. Al menos tenia la seguridad que Alice no le había contado nada de esto a él, por lo tanto tampoco él sabia que Félix y yo estábamos en guerra fría.

Eso estaba bien, _supongo._

-Gracias…puedes decirle que no exagere y que nos veremos mañana – dije al fin, logrando que mi interlocutor dudara unos momentos antes de responder, si es que podía, con un poco de educación.

-No te atrevas a involucrar a mi hermana en algo sucio, ¿escuchaste Swan? –

Sí, sí. Todo era demasiado formal y amistoso para ser cierto ¿Verdad?

-No he obligado a nadie – parecía un deja vú bastante desagradable, solo que esta vez me sentía mas valiente al no tener esos ojos verdes taladrándome directamente – y cierra la boca Cullen –

Sin agregar nada más apreté el botón rojo y corte la llamada.

Me quede varios segundos mirando la pantalla, incluso hasta que las luces de esta se apagaron quedando completamente negra. Ya más tranquila y con la respiración en un ritmo normal, deje el aparato en la repisa de mi habitación.

Recompuse suavemente mi respiración y camine nuevamente hacia el marco de la ventana.

El sol estaba dejando un hermoso halo anaranjado en el cielo- mi momento favorito del día - pero sin embargo era temprano, suficiente como para terminar la tarea o leer un poco.

Tenia que empezar mi lectura diaria y la historia que había estado revisando estaba muy buena. Ni hablar de ver televisión, no tenía una y mis padres no me dejaban compartir con ellos, era como una plaga…apenas bajaba, ellos subían así que para ahorrarme todo mi trajín prefería mil veces quedarme en mi habitación hasta que fuera hora de ir a la preparatoria de nuevo.

Y con esas opciones opte por revisar la tarea y luego ducharme.

Al regresar de la ducha, ya con el pijama puesto un mensaje hizo que desviara mi vista hacia el olvidado celular.

"No olvides seguir el plan. Y no te preocupes por nada para eso están las amigas. Alice"

Sonreí. Me preguntaba si él le habría escrito el mensaje.

Era lindo tener a alguien a quien llamar amiga. No por interés, ni por comodidad simplemente. Sino llamar amiga a quien realmente se comportaba como una y no esperaba nada más de ti de lo que podías dar e incluso menos.

Si, era genial.

Si no fuera por su fastidioso hermano todo seria perfecto...como me gusta. Volví a dejar el aparato en la repisa y me dispuse cómodamente en la cama para leer un poco antes de dormir.

Mañana seria el famoso festival, el discurso estaba aprendido y el plan marchando en curso…

¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Vengarme de la peor forma de esos dos? ¿Utilizar a mis amigos para lograrlo?

¡Sí, rayos, Sí! Y no esperaba menos que perfección en eso.

.

.

.

-Estimados compañeros, es un honor para mí como vicepresidenta del comité de estudiantes dar como iniciado este festival, lamentablemente Félix no pudo estar presente - lentamente y de forma paulatina comencé a escuchar como los murmullos comenzaban a inundar el gimnasio. Mi vista rápidamente viajo por el lugar hasta que me encontré de forma sorpresiva con Edward quien observaba todo desde el marco de la entrada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

Sin embargo su mirada clavada en la mía me provocaba ciertos escalofríos molestos en mi espina dorsal. No me dejaría intimidar por él, o por lo menos no dejaría que él lo notara.

-Pero aquí estamos. Es un placer para nosotros como representantes estudiantiles dar el inicio oficial a estas actividades ¡Disfruten de esta tarde! -

Los aplausos espontáneos fueron interrumpidos estrepitosamente por la apertura de una puerta de forma abrupta. Un chico cansado colocando una mano a la altura de su pecho entró agitando su mano libre y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡No van a creer lo que esta pasando en los baños de hombres ahora! –

Toda la multitud se miro entre si y yo actué totalmente confundida. Después de todo era buena actriz.

-Félix estaba… estaba ¡Con un chico de la preparatoria vecina!-

Inmediatamente todos los presentes corrieron por la misma puerta por donde el tipo este había entrado totalmente cansado trayendo la noticia del año. Una pequeña sonrisa había surgido de mis labios, antes que esta fuera reemplazada por la tortura hecha expresión.

En todo esto yo quedaría como la victima y él mismo se cavaria su tumba. Seguí a la multitud con premura, corriendo desesperada por llegar a la escena del crimen. Al correr no tome desapercibida la cara de Edward y sus puños blancos a sus costados, sin embargo obvie toda sensación que eso me produjo… esta era mi venganza.

¡Nadie arruinaría esto!

Me costo llegar al baño de hombres de la planta baja pero, como siempre, la muchedumbre me abrió paso al darse cuenta quien lo estaba pidiendo.

La escena me pareció muy graciosa. Sinceramente en estos momentos me asustaba a mi misma, mi grado de maldad era mucho más del que pensaba, pero ahora eso no era importante. Todo lo que importaba es que la parte B del plan tenia que salir como yo solo haría que saliera…perfecta.

Félix estaba casi destrozado, lo sabía. Detrás de él estaba un chico bastante guapo, con su camisa desabotonada y una sonrisa cómplice, su mano estaba apoyada en un lavamanos mientras que la otra la mantenía en su bolsillo.

La mirada de mi ex -novio viajo a mí con desesperación y ya sabía lo que venia.

-¡Bella amor, diles…diles a todos que esto es una equivocación! ¡Yo no soy gay!-

Lo que tenia ensayada surgió como un guion bien aprendido. Mis ojos de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y el espacio se lleno de sollozos lastimeros.

Nadie de los que me habían ayudado estaba aquí. Le pedí expresamente a Alice que solo le ayudara al chico –Demetri – a ubicar a Félix y luego se fuera.

-¡Félix! ¿Por eso no querías estar conmigo todo este tiempo? ¡Me dijiste que esas imágenes que encontré en tu computador no eran tuyas!-

Su cara no tenia precio, el murmullo general comentando lo que había dicho…el plan iba perfecto.

Si bien sabía que esto significaría que ahora me verían como la pobre Bella, la que fue engañada por su novio con un hombre, sabia que lo valía… al menos nadie se enteraría que en realidad, sí había dormido con él. _Asqueroso_.

Mi valiosa reputación pronto seria recuperada ¡Lo sabia! Pero la de él jamás…

Me sentí mal…solo un poco mal por él, pero quería que él supiera que con Isabella Swan nadie ¡Nadie se metía sin consecuencias! Es por esa misma razón por la que me acerqué sigilosamente y le dije muy bajito, solo para que él escuchara.

-Dime si Heidi o cualquier otra chica se acercara a ti ahora –

Félix cambió su mirada triste y desesperada por una mueca furiosa.

¡Bingo!

-Me las pagaras…- siseó y yo lo ignore.

Nunca podría, le faltaban huevos para eso.

Me gire lentamente y vi como millones de celulares grababan cada movimiento de la pareja, vi como miles de ojos registraban anonadados todo lo que pasaba y supe…supe que todo esto estaría pronto en la web. Youtube, Facebook, Twitter…

Sin esperar corrí por entre el gentío, totalmente consternada. Supuestamente sufría por dentro…había sido engañada ¿No?.

Al llegar a un pasillo solitario, pare de correr y apoye mi espalda, eufórica. Sin esperar más saque mi celular y le marque a Alice. A solo un pitido esta contesto y yo sin esperar respuesta le grite lo bien que había salido. No podía dejar de reír…

-Me alegro…se lo merecía ese estúpido – Alice no sabia exactamente para que había querido a Demetri, ni lo que le había pedido que hiciera pero sabia que esto no era algo inocente – Espero que no quiera vengarse de ti después –

-No, no lo hará, no tiene la valentía como para hacer algo…además quedan menos de 5 meses para salir y me iré a una universidad muy lejos de aquí – volví a reír por enésima vez – Esto es genial, me siento…extraña pero feliz –

-No habrá sido demasiado ¿verdad? –

Me sentí un poco culpable con ella.

-No. Gracias Alice, de verdad gracias –

-No hay de que-

Unos pasos me alertaron, haciéndome sudar un poco. Cambie mi mueca feliz por una atormentada solo por si acaso y me despedí de Alice con rapidez, agradeciéndole de nuevo por su apoyo.

Despegue mi espalda de la pared y me dispuse a esperar a quien fuera que fuese…aunque algo me decía que solo podía ser alguien.

-¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Para esto involucraste a Alice?- a la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos solo pude ver como con impaciencia cerraba los ojos y ponía sus dedos en el puente de su nariz- ¿Para vengarte? -

La verdad, no tenía palabras ¿Que si para esto la quería? ¿Que respuesta coherente le daba, si la maldita respuesta era un rotundo si? Además su sorpresiva presencia en mi espacio personal me había dejado aturdida ¿Por qué siempre aparecía donde quiera que me encontrara? ¿Y porque me sentía tan mal que tuviera ese semblante y se escuchara tan decepcionado?

-Yo no obligue a- trate de defenderme sin aliento.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no obligaste a nadie! ¿Es que no te cansas de dar siempre la misma excusa?- dijo furioso y en parte lo entendía. Lo que había echo había sido infantil pero Félix se lo merecía y me sentía bien por ello.

Esto había demostrado que nadie podía venir a burlarse de mi, nadie podía dejarme en ridículo, usarme, y quedar como si nada. Si para eso tuve que destruir la vida de Felix y Heidi, creo que quedo más que claro que lo haría una y mil veces.

¡Además con que derecho venia el a reprocharme!

-No me canso porque al parecer tu diminuta cabeza no entiende el concepto de que las personas pueden hacer los que le viene en gana sin tener un estúpido chico entrometido - dije ya sin aliento y con mis puños a cada costado de mi cuerpo, no sabia porque pero me estaba enfureciendo sin control.

-Oh si ya veo, tu puedes hacer lo quieras, como venir un día llorar unas cuantas lagrimas y tirarte al primer chico que se cruce en tu camino ¿Cierto?- note como imperceptiblemente convertía una mueca dolida a una indiferente - O luego venir e involucrar a una chica en unas de tus estúpidas venganzas porque la señorita perfección no puede quedar en ridículo…Puedes utilizar a quien se te de la gana para cumplir tus propósitos ¿Es eso verdad? Manipular, usar…-

- ¡No entiendo porque insistes en decirme todas estas cosas! ¿No te basta con saber que soy la peor persona del mundo? ¡Si ya lo sabes porque me atormentas! – dije sin aliento.

Me dolía, dolía mucho.

-Creía que no lo eras... tenía la leve esperanza de que podías ser mejor de lo que imaginé –silencio- pero no, realmente estas vacía -

Con esas palabras se despego de la pared en la cual se había apoyado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, aun con los puños apretados en su gorro de lana negro. Sus zapatillas deportivas no hicieron nada de ruido cuando con su mirada amenazante, por lo menos no para mí, se acercaba con sigilo. No quería que lo hiciera, lo quería lejos, apartado de mí lo más que pudiera...porque cada vez que estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cara, mi subconsciente se apagaba y permitía que hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana.

-¡Mentira!- dije alejándome unos pasos y destilando la mayor cantidad de veneno en cada palabra que mi condición me permitía ¿Porque siempre decía lo que me dejaba sin palabras?

Decía la verdad, y muchas veces la verdad dolía. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor.

- No me conoces, no sabes nada de mi - continúe y esta vez no retrocedí sino que todo lo contrario. Me acerque, con una valentía recién adquirida, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice - No te atrevas a decirme que sabes quien soy –

-Tu misma muestras quien realmente eres, esto eres... - hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo que me dolió aún más ¿Porque siempre terminábamos diciéndonos cosas hirientes? La única vez que fue amable conmigo fue cuando no estábamos solos, a excepción de la vez que lo hicimos en el laboratorio de biología.

Un suspiro involuntario abandonó mis pulmones.

Creo que ya no me quedaban ganas de llorar más, por mucho que sintiera mis ojos picar, arder y escocer no permitiría que ni una sola lágrima saliera de ellos.

Estaba decidida a dar media vuelta y dejarlo que pensara lo que quisiera de mi. Mi corazón se había roto con sus últimas palabras ¿Que más daba que me alejara de él? Ni siquiera éramos amigos cercanos. ¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos! Había comprobado el grado de mi estupidez al pensar que él y yo...que él... ¡Soy una verdadera estúpida!

Había guardado la inútil esperanza, pero esta no había sido de mucha ayuda ahora que veía las cosas con claridad. La esperanza solo había zurcido mi corazón un poco, las puntadas ya se habían cortado. ¡Y que más da! … me estaba desangrando sin remedio.

Comencé a caminar lentamente pero al cabo de dos o tres pasos me detuve, tenia que saber algo antes de irme.

-¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto te desagrado que no puedes hablar conmigo civilizadamente? ¡Siempre terminas diciendo lo horrenda que soy!- Solo quería saber...solo...- ¡Lo sé! ¡¿OK? Sé que soy la peor basura que haz conocido, mis padres me lo dicen todos los días, no necesito que vengas y me lo recuerdes-

Su mirada se volvió compasiva y lo odie. ¡Nadie debía de compadecerme! ¡Todos debían de amarme, admirarme!

-Solo quería ayudarte un poco pero no me lo pones fácil - dijo mirándome fijamente. No se que es lo que él veía en mi en estos momentos y tampoco me importaba, solo quería que supiera que no podría destruirme aunque eso fuera mentira... Había descubierto con esto que él era el único que podía matar lo que quedaba de mi y no entendía el porque tenia ese poder en mi.

-¡No necesito la compasión de nadie! He estado sola todo este tiempo, he hecho las cosas bien y tu... ¡Tu intentas destruir mi único lugar feliz!-

-Ok - levanto las manos en señal de rendición y yo me asuste ¿Se rendiría conmigo? Eso es lo que quería, pero entonces ¿porque me dolía tanto que lo insinuara?... - Sin embargo haré mi ultimo intento para lograr que abras los ojos, luego de esto prometo dejarte en paz –

-¿Que? - no alcancé si quiera a dudar, pensar o razonar cuando su mano tomo mi muñeca y me arrastró por los pasillos -¡Ey! detente, ¡Suéltame! –

Giro un poco y se detuvo en una puerta. El colegio estaba vacio porque el festival había ya comenzado y todos estarían en las actividades, comentando el incidente con Félix o simplemente preparándose para el baile de clausura.

El baile…

El baile que organicé y al cual no asistiría. Había trabajado tanto en este maldito evento, había perfeccionado cada detalle, obteniendo cada recurso y ahora...ahora no tenía pareja, motivos ni ganas de ir. Bueno, tampoco había arreglado el vestido que compre de segunda mano. Tenia que hacerle unas pinzas, córtales unas cosas y volver a unir otras y estaba segura se vería como nuevo y sumamente elegante como si fuera de la alta costura ¡Vaya! ¡Que vergüenza! De todas maneras nadie tenia porque darse cuenta que el vestido no era de diseñador ni mucho menos, lo mas importante era que en mi lucía maravillosamente si lo combinaba con lo adecuado. Lo que había comprado durante estas últimas semanas, es decir alhajas y los zapatos perfectos. Ya me imaginaba entrando, todas las miradas puestas en mi perfección, mi caminar seguro...

Seria ideal si tan solo...

¡Que más da si no iré al estúpido baile!

Edward abrió una puerta corrediza sin mucho cuidado, y al ver el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, mi corazón dio un giro estrepitoso. Los latidos lograban hacer un zumbido molestoso en mis oídos. ¿Que rayos hacíamos en el laboratorio de Biología?

Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Aquí - comenzó a explicar aún con mi mano asida a la suya -En esta sala, descubrí que Isabella Swan no era tan hueca y estúpida como creí- suspiró levemente y mantuvo un silencio desgarrador, como si pensara lo que estaba diciendo o como si le costara decirlo - Creo haber descubierto a la verdadera Isabella, a la que se preocupa por los demás, la que sufre y la que no es tan perfecta como cree-

Estaba en shock al escucharlo y no pude evitar mirarlo al decirme estas palabras, no eran frases que me agradaran del todo pero la situación y su tono de voz hacían de estas palabras, las más cálidas y hermosas que había escuchado desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Se giró quedando frente a mi, alargó su mano libre y acarició tan suavemente mi mejilla que creí morir ante el gesto.

-Eres testaruda, vanidosa, perfeccionista, manipuladora y egoísta, pero también eres esforzada, decidida, de carácter fuerte, hermosa y bondadosa cuando no hay alguien que te juzgue – sus ojos me vieron con la mayor calidez posible. Moriría porque me mirara así todos los días.

-¿Que ves cuando te miras al espejo?- continuó - Puedo apostar mis dedos a que ves lo que quieres ver de ti y odias cada imperfección que descubres.- Quitó su mano de mi mejilla y continuo la caricia bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros hasta llegar a mi espalda - Como la cicatriz en tu espalda –

Ahogue un sollozo y el sonrió. Hablaba de esa marca en mi piel como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, como si esa marca fuera mi verdadero yo y como si él pudiera ver lo que ocultaba de los demás...y le gustara lo que veía.

_¿Es que alguien me puede querer por como soy en realidad?_

-Eres tan imperfecta como yo o como todos los demás -

-No...- susurré testarudamente.

Si era imperfecta ya no tendría nada. Nadie me querría, seria nadie...

-Date cuenta - continuó - Por favor...-

No pude evitar recordar todas y cada una de sus palabras, en especial las que habíamos compartido hace poco.

-¿De lo que realmente vale la pena? - Susurré ya sin fuerzas. Volvió a sonreír, de seguro por acordarme de esa conversación y repetir sus palabras.

-De lo que vales sin tener que aparentar nada –

Levanté mis ojos y mire su espalada con desesperación. _Sin_ _tener que aparentar nada_…_**nada**_…

¿Es que…?

-¡Rayos! No se ni porque hago esto - dijo para si mismo interrumpiendome y colocando su mano en su desordenado cabello, revolviéndolo y disparándolo hacia todas las direcciones. Me pareció un gesto muy tierno pero en este momento ciertamente no podía procesar correctamente mis sentimientos. Me sentía totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, aunque tuviera puesta mi chaqueta encima. Irónico y estúpido.

-Ed...Edward - sollocé lastimeramente logrando que el se diera vuelta y me mirara preocupado. No podía decir nada más, estaba tan confundida, tan desesperada.

Aunque lo hubiera negado y hubiera prometido no hacerlo; estaba llorando como una niña de 5 años.

Cubrí mi rostro para llorar desconsoladamente y pronto sentí como unos fuertes y amables brazos me rodeaban con ternura.

-¿Como es que siempre terminas llorando en mis brazos? -Le respondí con un llanto más vigoroso e infantil, que solo logró robarle una risita pequeña- Yo, el antisocial de esta preparatoria, el indeseado ¿Eh? –

Aparte de mi rostro mis manos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho e inhale el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. De esta forma esperaba que entendiera que el no era un indeseado, Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado en este tiempo. Estuvimos así un tiempo, me abrazo hasta que los hipidos amainaron y las lágrimas se secaron en mis mejillas. Nos separamos sin decir nada, estaba avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que le había dicho y de todo lo que era.

Avergonzada pero no arrepentida.

Antes de que abriera la puerta del laboratorio para irse, se acercó y limpió las lágrimas solitarias que aún mojaban mi piel. Me regalo una última sonrisa y se alisto para partir.

-Edward - lo llamé -Tú vales la pena Edward. Tú realmente vales la pena -

-Tú también Bella, para mí también- abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarlas a sus espaladas agregó - Pero ¿Eso es suficiente para la perfecta Isabella Swan?-

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Dios, ha sido realmente muchisimo tiempo, deje mis excusas mas detalladas y extensas en mi Blog, por si a alguna le interesa saber el porque esta humilde servidora se desaparecio. Agradesco de corazon las MP de preocupacion, de verdad chicas, yo que pensaba que se habian olvidado de mi y mis Edwards XD En fin... ¿A poco no aman a este Edward? Yo si. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo deje largo y no quise cortarlo...minimo por el mega atraso. Espero me puedan decir sus opiniones, no me castiguen ok? Aviso que la siguiente actualizacion será el esperado Epilogo de Mia...¡dios! lo cambie entero...XD haha lo cual no es malo, en lo absoluto... Las requiero y las re adoro

Saludos y miles de abrazos de oso...pues yo extrañaba darlos!...

_**ENICHEPI, **_


	8. Espejos Rotos

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es mio, es la trama y la historia, Así que evite el plagio y sea original.

Enjoy!

* * *

**P****erfectamente Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 8 Espejos Rotos**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado un mes desde el famoso "_Desastre del festival_" como lo habían catalogado en la preparatoria y no era de esperarse menos, yo había querido que fueses así y así había sido.

Me reí sin ganas de la ironía que eso representaba.

Las redes sociales hicieron su trabajo tal y como lo pensé. Félix había faltado a clases durante los primeros días, pero luego llegó del brazo de Heidi, campante como siempre, desafiándome con su mirada llena de veneno. No paso desapercibido para nadie el espectáculo que monto luego en los pasillos, era como si estuviera teniendo sexo desenfrenado con ropa con Heidi con la preparatoria entera como testigo de su virilidad.

Las personas tienen un concepto tan errado de lo que es ser un hombre, un hombre de verdad. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de mujeres que le abren las piernas.

Los comentarios nos e hicieron esperar, los demás…me veían con lastima. "_La cambiaron, no es tan linda, no era gay"_. En ningún momento recordaron lo que había pasado hacia un mes, estaba segura que Félix se había encargado de difundir el temor entre quienes se atrevieran a nombrarlo. Nadie podía olvidar al chico que salió con la cara magullada luego que se burlara de él durante uno de los descansos.

Miedosos. La única que no bajaba la mirada cuando el bastardo pasaba era yo. No me dejaría amedrentar y sabía que esto quizás me costaría caro y ahora no tenía a nadie que me cuidara.

¿Alguna vez tuve a alguien, de todas formas?

Edward y Alice habían desaparecido luego del festival. No lo había visto, no había sabido de ellos…y no me atrevía a llamarlos. Quizás ellos también me dejaron de lado cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era verdaderamente y no lo que ellos creían que podía ser. No fui nunca al prado otra vez, el prado donde siempre estaba Alice junto a Jasper. Por un lado estaba avergonzada por las palabras de Edward, estaba avergonzada de haber utilizado a la pequeña Alice y estaba avergonzada de las consecuencias que eso podría adquirir a nuestra amistad. Si aún se le podría llamar así. Si aún existía algo como eso.

Ahora estaba sola y todo el mundo, todas las personas que consideraba parte de mi mundo perfecto pensaban que la única tonta aquí había sido la ex- perfecta Isabella Swan, nadie más.

Quería vomitar ¿No se supone que esto debía pasar rápido?

Todos los que antes me admiraban ahora me tenían pena… una lástima que me rompía los huesos y me hacía despreciarme a tal grado de no mirar mi reflejo. Los que en el pasado me decían que me amaban ahora se reían a mis espaldas. Lo sabía. Estando en los pasillos yo era una chica fuerte, con la mirada en alto y la barbilla alzada. No me importaba…

Pero por dentro, cuando nadie podía verme…

Me mataba el que nadie se girara a verme, que nadie se percatara de mi presencia como antes, que fuera menos valiosa que el aire que respiraban o la luz que los rodeaba…ahora cuando solo giraban me regalaban una mirada de pena y volvían a lo que hacían antes.

Me estaba matando lentamente, tanto que podía sentir la sangre deslizarse por mi pecho con cada desprecio.

Sin embargo mi corazón pertenecía intacto, esperando a volver a verlo, a él…algún día, aunque ahora mismo me mintiera diciendo que no quería hacerlo, que no quería verlo.

Antes había dicho que estaba avergonzada pero no arrepentida…pues creo que ahora el arrepentimiento esta llegando lentamente a mi corazón.

Antes pensaba que había valido la pena, humillar y destrozar por simple orgullo. Antes pensaba que los demás eran leales a tu persona, que cuando decían que eras genial y que eras lo mejor que habían conocido hablaban sinceramente…pero me había equivocado.

Antes todo era perfecto porque simplemente no quería ver la realidad.

La única lealtad que vale la pena es la que no se grita, sino la que se demuestra.

A penas terminaban las clases partía corriendo a mi casa, ya no habían motivos para quedarme en el mismo lugar que Felix y Heidi. Ya no había motivos para exponerme más, mi reputación, mi imagen estaba destrozada y yo misma lo había provocado. Lloraba cada día, cada hora en la soledad de mi habitación.

Ningún cambio de mis padres, ellos solo hacían lo que hacían siempre…ignorarme.

Hace unos días habían empezado a llegar las cartas de aceptación a las universidades a las que había postulado. Ellos ni siquiera se percataban de aquello, dejaban las cartas en el buzón como si fueran simple basura.

En estos momentos el simple papel, era mi salvación. Todas decían "_aceptada_" Pero todas eran en el país y yo quería irme lo más lejos posible. Las tenia guardadas todas en una caja bajo mi cama, decidiría después, cuando me llegara la carta que más estaba esperando…la carta que me llevaría a Europa en un viaje de no retorno.

Deje la cajita en su lugar en las sombras bajo mi cama cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirándola sin sentido durante más de 5 minutos. Me levanté de la cama. Eran a penas las 5:30 de la tarde y yo ya estaba acostada.

Ya no comía, solo tenía ganas de dormir… no tenia ganas de nada hacia las cosas que tenía que hacer por inercia y aún así seguía con la fachada en la preparatoria.

Era una estúpida.

Me dirigí al espejo con desgana sin saber el real motivo de la acción.

El reflejo que me dio el espejo me dejaba aturdida. Era yo en el estado mas puro de la palabra, vestía solo el pijama de pantalones cortos y una polera de tirantes. Mis ojos estaban apagados luego de tanto llorar, y mi boca no daba más que una mueca horrenda cuando intentaba sonreír buscando algo de la perfección de la siempre me jacte.

"_¿Que ves cuando te miras al espejo?"_

El espejo no miente, me decía. Pero la verdad es que el espejo siempre lo hace , nos muestra lo que queremos ver. La ropa que usamos, los accesorios, el maquillaje. Al final ¿Quién se observa apenas se levanta en un espejo? ¿Quién se mira solo por hacerlo? ¿Quién se dice que esta bonita cuando no ha dormido o cuando no se ha peinado? Nosotros mismos nos mentimos cada día.

Nos engañamos, primero nosotros y luego al resto.

Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba mi habitación a paso lento. Coloqué mis dedos y acaricie su superficie lisa y suave del cristal. Subí mis ojos y me observé por quinta vez en lo que llevaba frente a este objeto.

Sonreí amargamente.

"_Puedo apostar mis dedos a que vez lo que quieres ver de ti"_

Comencé a tocar mi cuerpo con delicadeza mientras recordaba la calidez que las palabras de Edward cuando las evocaba. Él tenía tanta razón… Mi rostro estaba demacrado por el dolor, tenía ojeras, mi pelo se encontraba desordenado, mi cuello largo y suave, mis hombros, mi pecho. Me saque la polera de tirantes con rabia y me volví a observar.

Estaba tratando de buscar algo de lo que creí tener alguna vez.

Mis senos …redondos y adornados con unas cumbres rosadas, mi abdomen liso y firme, mis caderas formadas.

Mis piernas eran largas y cremosas. Gire y observe mi trasero sobre la tela de mi pijama; firme y delicado y luego…luego vi lo que estaba retrasando ver…

"_Odias cada imperfección que descubres Como la cicatriz en tu espalda"_

La enorme y fea cicatriz que adornaba mi espalda, lo único real en mi. Lo único que era parte de Bella, la débil, la tonta, la indeseada…

Lo único que Edward apreciaba porque era lo único verdadero que me quedaba.

Semidesnuda frente al espejo, volví a llorar. Me arrodillé en desesperación y confusión a los pies del espejo. A estas alturas cientos de estudiantes estarían disfrutando de sus vidas sin acordarse de lo que alguna vez fue la gran Isabella Swan, acompañados de las personas que las querían, olvidando todo por lo que inútilmente había trabajado… y yo estaba aquí; sola y deprimida.

El karma es así. Todo se devuelve ¿Verdad? creí que ganando el respeto de los demás me respetaba a mi misma ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es eso valido? Creí que vengándome de Félix seria más feliz ¿Estoy feliz ahora?

¿Hay alguien a mi lado preguntándome porque lloro? ¿Porque no fui al baile? ¿Hay alguien que me quiera? Edward y Alice estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite aún sin saberlo…y yo los utilice.

Los use como quien usa un objeto, entendía que ellos no quisieran verme, no era lo mejor. Yo al final no valía nada.

Al final mis padres tenían razón.

_Siempre la tuvieron_.

El pensamiento me dejo atontada por un momento, me levante, vestí y observé mi rostro… reflejaba desesperación.

Esa no era yo, yo no era lo que mis padres siempre creyeron, yo no era una mala persona, yo amaba a mi hermana, ¡Yo no soy una asesina!

Alargue mi mano desesperada golpeando la imagen que me devolvía el cristal, no medí la fuerza y es que no era consiente de mi misma, ni de mis brazos.

El gran espejo hizo un ruido sordo al quebrarse, logrando que millones de pequeños pedazos de cristal chocaran contra mi piel y la cortaran. Mis manos, brazos y pies. Observaba todo como si estuviera en las gradas de un estadio viendo como una cinta pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Esta no era yo.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza y mi padre entró enfurecido al ver que el gran espejo estaba en el suelo y yo aún con mi mano estirada.

-¡Que has hecho niña tonta! – gruño acercándose más y más. No reaccionaba, sabia que estaba en peligro pero mi cuerpo no recibía ni acataba ordenes de ningún tipo.

¿Dónde estaba mi sentido de la supervivencia?

Un calor repentino y doloroso surco por mi mejilla, cuando me di cuenta que me había abofeteado.

-¿No sabes que esa era una reliquia familiar? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué dirá tu madre? –

-Yo…- un murmullo penoso salió de mis labios, ni siquiera permitiéndome terminar la frase. ¿Yo que?

Mi padre ni siquiera se percató que yo sangraba, ni siquiera se digno a ver si estaba bien, ni siquiera pregunto el porque se había roto, el porque lo había roto.

Retrocedí lentamente, tomé de la silla del escritorio una chaqueta y mis zapatillas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete! Y espero que no vuelvas hasta que estés arrepentida de lo que haz hecho –

Corrí, corrí sin mirar a donde me dirigía. Supongo que no importaba, nadie me esperaba en ningún lado. Todo lo que creía tener no era mas que una ilusión ¿Qué conseguía con seguir luchando con algo que no era real?

Soy un monstruo, marcado y destruido tanto por dentro como por fuera ¿Verdad?

Un risa ahogada salió de mi garganta y ahí me di cuenta que aún seguía llorando. Mis pies me ardían, así como mis manos y mis brazos. Empezaba a tener frio en las piernas.

Me hubiera gustado limpiarme los cortes que me hizo el espejo en mi cuerpo, no eran profundos pero dolían.

Pronto levante mi vista y me di cuenta del lugar en donde estaba.

El prado.

¿Cómo es que había llegado aquí?

Con el dolor que te dan las heridas superficiales, me arrodille en la hierba fresca. Era agradable la sensación y no solo porque refrescaba el ardor de mis piernas y brazos sino también porque me sentía libre, tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estar aquí significaba que mi subconsciente sabia no estaba solo, que hubo alguien alguna vez que quiso mi compañía, que me quiso por quien era.

Pero como todo en mi vida, eso no duraba para siempre. Yo me había encargado de alejarlos a ambos.

Mi corazón se contrajo y las lágrimas cobraron vida de nuevo.

-Edward, Alice- sollocé involuntariamente, era como si mi propio corazón estuviera realizando una catarsis profunda sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

"_Perdón_" pensé. "_Perdón_"

El cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas de veían en todo su esplendor. Con recelo me limpie las ultimas lagrimas de la noche, no regresaría a casa hasta el amanecer.

Como pude me levante y camine por el prado, mirando sin mirar. Sintiendo sin sentir, estaba perdida en mi cabeza y mis emociones.

-¿Bella? ¡Dios, me había asustado pensando que era otra persona! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, a estas horas?- gire mi rostro y mi cuerpo hacia el origen de la voz.

Ahogue un gemido al darme cuenta de quien se trataba. No lo había visto en un mes y aun así, aun así mi cuerpo lo reconocía con desesperación.

"_Perdón, Edward, perdón_" Quise decir pero de mi boca no salían mas que sollozos.

Se acercó sigiloso como midiendo mi reacción hacia él, yo lo miraba sin entusiasmo ya no me quedaban ganas de nada, pero por dentro estaba eufórica.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó cuando me observo con más detenimiento. No estaba segura que la luz de luna le permitía ver el brillo que las lagrimas dejaron en mis mejillas o quizás la hinchazón de la mejilla o los rasgúñanos de las piernas. No podía estar segura.

¡_Rayos! Estaba destrozada_. me recordó mi vanidad, quise reír ante el pensamiento pero no pude. ¿Qué importaba que me viera así? Me había visto mucho peor, muchísimo mas horrenda que ahora. Quizás pensara que la imagen que proyectaba ahora era la que había ocultado por mucho tiempo.

La verdadera Isabella.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla golpeada e hice una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para él.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Bella? – intentó de nuevo y solo pude cerrar mis ojos y sufrir en silencio.

Sus brazos me rodearon con miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo yo no hice amago de alejarlo, lo necesitaba tanto. Un abrazo nunca significo tanto para mi, lo había echado tanto de menos este mes. Su sola presencia antes me daba esperanzas de que no todo en mi estaba perdido. Pues desde antes sabia que había algo mas que la perfecta Isabella, y él se había encargado de hacérmelo saber en cada ocasión que podía.

Cuando su calor me rodeo por completo y su respiración se acoplo a la mía ,me sentí tranquila por primera vez en la noche. Segura…completa. Se separó con delicadeza y tomo mi mano.

-Vamos – susurró mirándome y por primera vez lo observe.

Vestía una camisa de cuadros sobre una camisa de algodón blanca. Unos jeans oscuros y sus infaltables zapatillas. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por la mancha oscura de su camisa de algodón, mis lagrimas lo habían mojado pero a él no parecía importarle.

Fruncí mi ceño al percatarme de sus palabras. Él no tenia que llevarme a ningún lado. Además ni siquiera sabia si era un espejismo de mi atormentada mente, que deseaba verlo con desesperación.

¿No podía estar tan desquiciada o si?

-¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunte con desconfianza – No has estado por un mes ¡Un mes completo! Y ahora…-

-Vine a pensar. Acabamos de llegar de Chicago – explicó acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

Recordé la ultima vez que lo había visto, cuando se alejo preguntándome si era suficiente para mi, para la perfecta Isabella.

Claro que si, claro que lo era.

Isabella la perfecta ya no existía, nunca existió más allá que la mentira.

-Vamos necesitas abrigarte y limpiarte esas heridas –

-No – dije y el sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta y capturó mi rostro con sus manos besándome dulcemente, como si temiera lastimarme.

-Extrañe tu testarudez– murmuro cuando separo sus labios de los míos y luego siguió su camino arrastrándome por el prado hasta un auto estacionado a un costado. Me acomodo en el asiento de copiloto sin que opusiera resistencia.

Mis labios aun cosquilleaban, quería sonreír bobamente pero algo me lo impedía. Nuestra última conversación hace un mes aun rondaba en mi cabeza.

_¿Es que alguien me puede querer por como soy en realidad?_

Edward nunca me ha dicho que me quiere ¿Cómo podría estar segura? ¿Cómo podría arriesgarme cuando no se si me van a lastimar? ¿Cuándo no se si el solo lo hace por compasión hacia la chica que no sabe quien realmente es? ¿La chica que le rogo un poco de afecto la primera vez que cruzaron palabras?

-Alice a estado muy preocupada por ti este tiempo, pero no le he permitido llamarte –

-¿Qué?- lo mire con incredulidad.

-No debía distraerse – respondió mirando la carretera.

Por un momento la rabia me traspaso pero luego la razón dio conmigo. Tampoco me merecía que me llamaran, la había utilizado y a él también. ¿Cómo podía esperar que me quisieran si yo no permitía que nadie lo hiciera?

-¿Y tú? – pregunte con timidez.

Me miro sorprendido por un momento y luego se volvió a concentrar en la carretera. No habíamos avanzado mucho.

-Quería que tuvieras tiempo de pensar las cosas – dijo secamente y ahí tuve mi respuesta.

Pensar.

¿Qué tenia que pensar? ¿Si era suficiente para mí?¿Si todo lo que hice valió la pena? Eso no tenía que pensarlo ahora.

Estaciono el auto y me ayudo a bajar. La verdad no sabía que hora era, ni si todavía era viernes o sábado. De un momento a otro recordé que tenía que ir al trabajo, que tendría que volver a esa casa a buscar ropa.

-No quiero molestar, debe ser tarde – le exigí cuando me sostenía de la cadera, sin necesidad. Podía caminar sola.

-No es tan tarde, Bella. Son apenas las 10 de la noche – respondió secándome las lágrimas que aun persistían en mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi, Edward? - le pregunté con reparo cuando trataba de arreglar mi cabello del desastre en el que se encontraba.

-No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad – Se supone que ya no me inmiscuirá mas en tu vida, se supone que tendría que dejar que tomaras tus propias decisiones –

-Lo sé –

Saco la llave de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta sin soltarme.

-Pero no podía dejarte así. Tienes que contarme quien te ha hecho esto y porque razón – Su mandíbula se endureció cuando me encamino a la sala y me dejo sentada en un cómodo sillón de cuero. Trate de impedírselo, no quería ensuciar el lujoso mueble, pero el no me dejo.

-Además no es mi culpa que siempre nos encontremos – continuó sonriendo de repente.- Espera un momento aquí, iré por el botiquín –

Me quede mirando el vacio, sin pensar en nada. Sabía que no había otro lugar en donde quisiera estar en estos momentos, solo aquí. Solo con él.

Este mes sin su presencia en mi vida, sin sus suaves caricias, ni sus frustrantes palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de algo, algo que se reforzó y volvió a la vida cuando lo vi de nuevo esta noche.

Me había enamorado de él, cuál estúpida.

Sonreí sin proponérmelo y por primera vez sentí que la sonrisa fue real. ¡Que extraño se sentía! Como si no fuera yo quien lo hiciese.

Cuando regreso, sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Se daría cuenta?

Sin embargo no venia solo, del brazo traía a Alice temblorosa y débil. Me sorprendió verla así, especialmente por las vendas que rodeaban su rostro y me impedían ver gran parte de el. Me levanté como un resorte y como pude camine a su lado.

Aun me ardían los cortes y el golpe en la mejilla comenzaba a hinchara. No quería imaginar el color que tendría a estas alturas, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez desde el accidente de Vanessa que me importaba alguien mas que yo misma.

-¿Alice? –

-¿Bella? ¿Era tú, Bella? – La pequeña estiro sus brazos como buscándome y me se acerqué para que me reconociera.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! aqui estoy con otro capitulo, y mientras deberia estar escribiendo mi tesis de grado, la inspiracion vino a mi tal musa desesperada y me hizo escribir dos capitulos. Sí, dos. Pero el otro lo subire el miercoles, creo porque aun no lo edito. Perdon por eso, pero sera mas pronto que los ultimos ¿no? Gracias a todas por sus reviews! me encantaria responderlos todos , pero no me da el tiempo con la tesis y la practica. Tambien a las que en su emocionalidad del momento me dejaron hermosos, hermosos review en el epilogo de mia!.

Gracias por la paciencia señoritas y por ello les dejo un avance del siguiente capituo

**Capitulo 9**

**Mas que suficiente **

_-Ahora me dirás la verdad – me interrumpió Edward cuando terminaba de limpiar y aplicar una crema en mi mejilla._

_Alice se tenso en su asiento pero no dijo nada, esperando. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miro intensamente, parecía enojado pero condescendiente. Estiro una mano y me sostuvo por mi espalda, tocando mi cicatriz sobre la tela. Eso me desmorono, me deje caer sobre su hombro y lloré sin proponérmelo._

_-Esta bien Bella, ya estas bien – susurraba y pronto sentí otro abrazo rodearme. Alice se había acercado también._

_._

_-¡No debí! ¡No debí haberlo hecho!¡Es mi maldita culpa!- Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación._

_._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_-Vine por ti – respondí suavemente._

_-Vuelve –_

_-No – sonrió de lado, pero no me miro._

_-Ahora sé porque siempre trataste de ayudarme, porque no te atemorizo mi cicatriz – le dije sentándome a su lado. Las heridas me molestaban menos.- No tengas miedo de llorar Edward, Llora conmigo – diciendo esto el cubrió su rostro y lloro a mi lado._

_._

. Eso es todo por hoy amigos! nos vemos el miercoles, con un capitulo candente, bueno no tanto creo que he perdido el toque T_T..mentira! XD Abrazos de oso!

_**Enichepi**_


	9. Mas que suficiente

_**Disclaimer**_: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es mio, es la trama y la historia, Así que evite el plagio y sea original.

.

.

Me quede dormida, pero aquí está...cortito pero rendidor XD

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 9 Más que suficiente**

**.**

**.**

Alice tocó mis brazos y me dolió de inmediato. las heridas estaban escociendo un poco. Ella se alejo casi instintivamente ante mi reacción y supo que estaba herida.

¿Como habia olvidado lo intuitiva y perspicaz que era?

A los minutos entraron a la sala sus padres sin darnos oportunidad siquiera de hablar, me examinaron con detenimiento y me avergoncé. Quien me vio y quien me ve...increíble.

Me imagine lo que debían estar viendo. Una chica despeinada, con la mejilla hinchada y colorada y con pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas. ¿Dónde estaba la perfecta Isabella?

Edward se encargo de limpiar una a una las heridas mas profundas, mientras seguían con su inspección e interrogatorio. Por insistencia de su madre, Esme, tuve que contar la versión sana de la historia, luego obligarme a de darme una ducha rápida. Les conté que accidentalmente había roto el espejo de habitación y que por eso los cortes, que me había asustado porque estaba sola en casa y que me había caído y golpeado en la mejilla.

Aún sigo buena actriz y por lo tanto buena mentirosa. Los defectos no se eliminan por arte de magia.

Sin embargo esa era la única versión que podía contarle a ellos. No quería problemas con mis padres, después de todo siempre vivimos en casas de cristal, viviendo de las apariencias luego que Vanessa muriera.

Quedaba tan poco que prefería evitar malos ratos,... los evitables por supuesto.

-Debemos llamar a tus padres, deben estar preocupados – Insistía la amable mujer, pero yo negaba sin poder moverme mucho ya que Edward pasaba con delicadeza los algodones por las heridas.

-No, ellos…no están en la ciudad. Llegaran mañana y para ese entonces estaré bien y podre explicarles lo que ha pasado – mentí y pude notar como la intranquilidad adornaba el rostro de Edward.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que era verdad y lo que no.

-Muy bien – dijo el señor que abrazaba a Esme – entonces esta noche te quedas aquí y luego te dejaremos en casa –

No pude, _ni desee _negarme, les agradecí con timidez y ellos nos dejaron solos a Edward, Alice y a mi. No sin antes hacerme prometer que les diría cualquier cosa que necesitara.

¿Tenia personas que se preocupaban por mi sin importar nada? ¿Sin importar mi apariencia?

Dios, esto era demasiado para mi.

Ponía al revés todos mis conceptos.

Pero ya estaban al revés cuando me cruce con Edward esa vez en el pasillo.

-Ahora me dirás la verdad – me interrumpió Edward cuando terminaba de limpiar y aplicar suavemente una crema en mi mejilla.

Alice se tensó en su asiento pero no dijo nada, esperando. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró intensamente, parecía enojado pero condescendiente. Luego de unos minutos de espera estiró una mano y me sostuvo por mi espalda, logrando que me apoyara en él y tocando mi cicatriz sobre la tela. Eso me desmoronó, me deje caer sobre su hombro y lloré sin proponérmelo.

-Esta bien Bella, ya estas bien – susurraba y pronto sentí otro abrazo rodearme. Alice se había acercado también.

-Soy lo peor. Tú me lo dijiste y yo no quería creer. Estaba mirándome al espejo y no soporte el reflejo y lo quebré con mi puño, mi padre llegó y me pego por haber roto una reliquia familiar – reí con amargura - no hay nada en mi que valga la pena, Te equivocaste Edward. Ni siquiera merezco que me ayuden con todo lo que les hice. Estoy sola, nadie me quiere y me lo merezco –

-No estas sola, nosotros estamos contigo – respondió Alice.

-Pero se fueron y ...yo, lo entiendo– respondí secamente ahogando las lágrimas.

-Debí haberte dicho pero todo surgió tan rápido. Lo siento Bella, fue culpa mía –

-No Alice, no te culpes cuando la que hizo mal fue yo. Lo siento, por usarte así –

-¡Ey! Yo accedí, sabía a lo que iba –

-No, no lo sabias – le interrumpí y Edward apretó más el abrazo en silencio – De todas maneras todo se me devolvió, mi reputación esta en el suelo –

Nadie dijo nada, tenía tantas preguntas pero no me consideraba dignas de hacerlas tampoco. Mi frente descansaba en el hombro de Edward, suspiraba de vez en cuando especialmente cuando sus dedos dibujaban la piel de mi espalda. Él era el único que podía tocar la zona prohibida y no me hacia sentir asquerosa.

-No me has preguntado porque tengo esta venda en los ojos – dijo juguetona Alice una vez que el silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. Me tensé en los brazos de Edward y el también lo hizo.

-Nos fuimos tan rápido a Chicago, porque la cirugía que estaba esperando se aprobó de un momento a otro –

-¿Cirugía?-

-Si, es una cirugía pionera… es la primera que se hace en el mundo así que no saben si funcionara o no. Esta es solo la primera...son tres – dijo risueña.

- Por eso mismo no deberías estar en pie Alice, el doctor permitió que vinieras a casa con la condición que guardaras reposo absoluto– regañó Edward tratando de cortar la conversación ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo del accidente?- siguió la chica ignorando a su hermano.

-Alice – volvió a regañar Edward. Pero ninguna de nosotras le hizo caso. Me acomodé en su abrazo escuchando atentamente.

-Si – respondí.

-En ese accidente estábamos toda la familia en el auto–

-Alice por favor, no sigas – suplico su hermano tocándole el brazo y alejándose un poco de mi.

-No, Edward. Basta de culparte – Alice tomó mi mano y siguió – Estábamos en vacaciones familiares, íbamos en la parte de atrás del auto jugando y riendo mientras nuestros padres iban pendientes de la dirección para llegar al balneario donde pasaríamos las vacaciones.- Alice sonrió cálidamente y Edward ahogó un gemido doloroso – Recuerdo que jugábamos a quien contaba mas autos amarillos en la carretera - sonrió y no pude evitar imaginar a los pequeños.

-Alice – pude sentir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Edward por sonar bien.

-De un momento a otro el auto se deslizo por una curva y caímos en una pendiente –

Tapé mi boca cuando un gemido de asombro se coló por ella.

-No llevaba cinturón de seguridad, así que fui la única de mi familia con secuelas graves con el accidente -

-¡No sigas! Yo...¡Es mi maldita culpa!- Edward se levantó desesperado y sin despedirse, ni mucho menos avisar salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Nuestro silencio solo duró unos segundos, mi mirada lo siguió hasta donde lo podía observar.

-Éramos niños, jugábamos… eso hacen los niños. Edward me desabrochó el cinturón mientras jugábamos, porque yo iba ganando. No lo culpó, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré... Ha estado toda su vida culpándose por que fui la única del auto que no tenía cinturón y por los golpes quede con ceguera total-

-Alice yo…-

No podía evitar recordar a Vanessa y podía entender perfectamente como se sentía Edward con esto. He vivido con este sentimiento por años. Otra vez las lágrimas me acompañaron.

-Oh Bella, no llores tú también por mí. Estoy viva y ahora esperemos que las cirugías sean un éxito y me devuelva un poco de la visión que perdí –

-No nos olvidamos de ti en este tiempo que nos fuimos, no quería ponerte triste. Ahora que sabes la razón ¿Me perdonas? ¿Volvemos a ser amigas?- Continuó m ientras trataba de controlarme.

Alice había sobrevivido, Alice se aferraba a la vida con ahincó y me estaba pidiendo ser amigas de nuevo.

La abracé con todo el sentimiento que podía ofrecerle, mientras nuevas lágrimas resfalaban por mi rostro.

-Espero ser lo suficientemente digna de ser tu amiga, Alice –

.

.

Esme se acercó a nosotras cuando conversábamos sobre sus días en Chicago, nos mencionó que era hora de dormir y nos encaminó a las habitaciones que habían dispuesto. La de Alice era una habitación grande y con accesos por todos lados, supuse que algo tenía que ver con lo de su reposo absoluto así que no pregunte nada, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Ahora entendía un poco más el porque Edward era tan protector con Alice... todo estaba tan claro. Me pregunto si la culpabilidad que siento yo por la muerte de Vanessa se asemeja a la de Edward. A mi me lo recordaban todos los días mis padres, pero había creado a la perfecta Isabella para sobrellevarlo y parte de su indiferencia purgaban mi culpa. En cambio Edward al ver a su hermana con esta incapacidad le recordaba a fuego lento su error, _día tras día_. ¿Qué era peor, que tus padres te culparan constantemente o que la culpa viniera de tu interior?

Esme me mostraba la casa mientras asentía solemnemente sin saber mucho a que le asentía, me llevó a una habitación bastante neutra, se disculpó por lo poco pero yo le indique que esto era más que suficiente y que lamentaba molestarla. Ella solo me abrazó nuevamente dejándome atónita y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Mire el lugar, quizás si fuera neutral, pero tenía una sensación de cariño, de un _hogar. M_e dirigí a la ventana. Me detuve abruptamente ante del reflejo que me daba el cristal de ella. ¿Quién era esta chica que me miraba con asombro?

_Bella_.

Sí, Bella. La verdadera yo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escondida tras la fachada de Isabella?

_Lo bastante._

Abrí la ventana sonriendo levemente y salí al balcón. La brisa estaba fresca y la noche hermosa. La luna aún seguía alumbrando y yo sentía que su luz me revitalizaba ¿O era que me sentía libre y auténtica? Una nueva yo...

Sin embargo no me sentía completa, recordé la mirada de dolor de Edward al salir de la habitación y quise buscarlo, estar con él. Reconfortarlo como siempre había hecho conmigo. Pero no sabia donde empezar a buscar. Mirando el horizonte hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa me di cuenta que no estábamos muy lejos del prado. Quizás a unos 15 minutos a pie, pues lo divisaba desde este balcón sin dificultad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salí. Caminé esos 15 minutos o tal vez fueron 20, no lo sabía. Tampoco me importaba.

Quizás Edward estuviera allí, sufriendo en soledad. Culpándose por algo que no podía haber evitado. Ël también tenía una fachada. La sobreprotección a Alice era su forma de llevar esto, pero aún asi yo...

_No soy perfecta, jamás podre serlo, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar ser perfecta para ti_.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me detuviera cuando llegue al prado con mi corazón en mi boca. Su sombra estaba dibujada por las luces del cielo y su pelo desordenado oculto tras su gorro de lana no dejaba ver la expresión de su rostro.

_Quiero intentar ser perfecta para ti, para evitar que sufras y para sufrir contigo cuando sea inevitable._

Me acerqué y lo notó de inmediato. Lentamente giró y me observó. Volvió a su posición como si no le importara mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine por ti – respondí suavemente.

-Vete–

-No – sonrió de lado, pero no me miró.

Supongo que le gustaba que le llevara la contraria ¿No?

-Ahora sé porque siempre trataste de ayudarme, quizás no sepas mi historia...el porque soy así, pero viste más allá – le dije sentándome a su lado. Las heridas me molestaban menos.- No tengas miedo de llorar Edward, Llora conmigo – dije... él cubrió su rostro testarudamente y sin poder evitarlo lloró a mi lado.

Jamás pensé verlo tan indefenso y tan hermoso. Recordé mientras me posicionaba frente a su cuerpo abrazándolo con firmeza, cuando fruncía su ceño y con fuerza me acorralaba en mis propias estupideces.

Sus manos pronto comenzaron a acercarme más a él. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban en todos los ángulos posibles, podía sentir su corazón y su respiración acelerada cuando su pecho golpeaba el mío rítmicamente. Me posicioné sentándome en su regazo, colocando ambas piernas a ambos lados de su cintura para que el abrazo fuera más apretado, más íntimo...más nuestro, mientras él seguía llorando, liberando su culpa y su tristeza.

No sabía que podía, pero pronto termine llorando con él.

Sus labios comenzaron, sin previo aviso, repartiendo besos por el hombro donde apoyaba su frente, subieron hacia mi cuello dejando besos húmedos y desesperados. Continúo delineando mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios donde me besó hambriento, sin delicadeza.

Él me necesitaba, como yo lo necesité nuestra primera vez ¿Quién era yo para negarle mi cuerpo cuando mi corazón le pertenecía? ¿Cuándo me necesitaba?

Nuestras lenguas jugaban y nuestros suspiros se mezclaban entre si sin piedad. Sus manos se volvieron avariciosas en mis curvas y pronto sus dedos se adueñaron de mis senos. Las mías retiraron su gorro tirándolo a un lado y pasando mis dedos por sus sedosos cabellos bronce. No había dulzura, no había preámbulo, solo necesidad de sentir…

De sentir que el otro estaba ahí, de que había alguien que nos quería.

-Te necesito – rogó mientras trataba de bajar mis pantalones cortos y yo asentí en sus labios buscando el botón de su pantalón.

Estábamos al aire libre, con la luna de testigo. Dios, yo le daría todo lo que me pidiera, todo lo que necesitara de mi.

Quedamos libres de las prendas que nos molestaban y volvimos a la posición inicial. Yo sobre él a horcadas de su cuerpo, besándonos sin reparos, tocándonos como dos náufragos que al fin están en tierra firme.

Él era mi tierra firme, mi lugar seguro. El que me ayudaba a levantarme cuando caía y seguir adelante.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se adentró en mí con un ronco gemido. Nuestras bocas se separaron al sentir la exquisita unión y nuestras miradas perdidas en el deseo se cruzaron permitiéndome ver la infinita capacidad de lo que sentía por él.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo pude permitir perder tanto de mí con una obsesión tan idiota?

¿Cómo pude alejarme de ti y no encontrarte antes?

Cuando nos comenzamos a mover, noté como las lágrimas seguían descendiendo de sus ojos. Me dedique a besar cada una mientras él entraba y salía de mi, mis manos recorrían su piel, suavemente, demostrando con hechos el amor que había descubierto le tenía. Para impulsarme más mientras sentía que me llenaba coloqué mis manos en sus muslos, haciendo que él gimiera alto en mi oído.

-Bella –

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar subí mis manos acariciando su abdomen lentamente, sintiendo cada estocada que con impaciencia me daba. Cuando mis paredes internas se tensaron y comenzaron a producir espasmos deliciosos mis dedos tocaron algo que no recordaba existía.

Justo a la altura de sus costillas escondido por su brazo, Edward tenia una cicatriz, casi tan grande como la mía.

¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?

No tuve oportunidad de asombrarme ya que el orgasmo me alcanzo tan duro y fuerte que tuve que aferrarme a su espalda y besarlo para no gritar por la sensación.

Edward escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello para recuperar su respiración, yo apoye mi cabeza en la suya para hacer lo mismo.

Trate de recordar nuestra primera vez. Pero no recuerdo haber explorado tanto como para darme cuenta de la existencia de aquella cicatriz, había sido una egoísta…buscando mi propia satisfacción personal. Lo había utilizado en ese entonces, tal y como Félix me habían utilizado a mi.

Apreté mi abrazo y él hizo lo mismo suspirando.

Nos separamos y tomó mi ropa y me vistió con cuidado de no abrir las heridas ya cerradas. Algunas se habían abierto por la actividad pero no eran muchas, después de todo solo eran rasguños.

Ya vestidos y en silencio me atreví a levantarle la polera de algodón y examinar la cicatriz. Sí, estaba allí, no la había imaginado. El cerró los ojos y se tenso ante mi tacto.

La acaricié en toda su extensión y me acerqué lentamente plantando un suave beso en ella.

Era la cicatriz más hermosa que hubiera visto, porque le pertenecía.

¿El veía lo mismo en la mía?

-Yo también soy un monstruo ¿verdad? No soy perfecto – dijo cuando me separé de él, aún con mi mano en su costado. Podía sentir su corazón latir fuerte y desbocado.

Sonreí.

-Nadie lo es – dije repitiendo sus palabras. Jamás pensé que lo diría, jamás pensé que lo creería, pero aquí estoy.

-Lo sé – respondió.

-Pero eres perfecto para mí – me acerqué esperando que el vislumbrara mis intenciones de besarle. Lo hizo y me abrazó chocando nuestras frentes, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos antes el contacto.

- Y eso es suficiente para mi Edward, es más que suficiente para Bella- continúe antes de que él sonriera y me besara otra vez.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! aqui les dejo el capitulo roba suspiros ( A mi me los robo, por eso les digo) hahaah, y me voy rapidito porque como es costumbre deberia estar preparandome para un debate que tengo mañana, pero..como sé..varias tienen mi misma enfermedad que no pueden ver un alert sin darle al boton y leer antes de seguir con sus obligaciones, ..(vale quizas sea la unica! irresponsable! XD)

Varias acertaron sus teorias! otras no, pero estaban buenisismas!

Saludos! y abrazos de oso

_**Enichepi**_


	10. No puede ser otra cosa

_**Disclaimer**_: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es mio, es la trama y la historia, Así que evite el plagio y sea original. besos

* * *

_**Perfectamente Imperfecta**_

_**Capítulo 10 "No puede ser otra cosa"**_

.

.

-Señorita ¿Puede traerme la cuenta, por favor? –

La voz del señor que estaba en la mesa tres me despertó de mi ensoñación momentánea. Desde que había llegado esta mañana, en el auto de Edward al trabajo todo parecía un sueño. Incluso el momento en que me acompañó a casa a cambiarme de ropa, esperando pacientemente afuera. Cometí el descaro de observarlo durante unos segundos desde mi ventana mientras terminada de vestirme, se veía tan calmado y sereno. Tan hermoso ahora que sabía lo que tenia en su interior.

Eso me hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Cuando había entrado, mis padres estaban durmiendo. En mi habitación todavía estaban los trozos de cristal del espejo roto y mientras me cambiaba de ropa para ir a trabajar a la cafetería observé que algunos de esos trozos tenían un poco de sangre. No mucha, pero la suficiente como para darme cuenta. Mientras limpiaba el piso me miré las muñecas vendadas. Gracias a los cuidados de Edward, tenía gasas y parches, no eran muchos y no estaban bien puestos pero me parecían que no podía haber tenido mejor atención. Fue muy cálido cuando me limpió, cuando me colocó el vendaje y cuando en la madrugada me besó cada una de las heridas más profundas.

Suspiré mientras anotaba todo el pedido del señor de la mesa tres, para darle su cuenta final.

Después de volver del prado, Edward me dejó en la habitación que me habían facilitado. Estaba segura que todo había cambiado esa noche, había cambiado radicalmente la forma en como lo veía y sentía, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos…pero me daba miedo decirlo, me aterraba ponerle nombre cuando quizás el no sintiera lo mismo que yo por él. Seguramente Edward no sentiría el mismo grado de necesidad que sentía ¿Verdad?

Porque estando con él me sentía débil en su presencia y eso me ponía inevitablemente a la defensiva. Me sentía tonta cuando decía cosas sin sentido, cuando recordaba lo estúpida que fui. Me sentía sucia cuando pensaba en las pocas veces que estuve con Félix. Me sentía inútil ahora que mi fachada estaba destruida para él…

Todo eso me molestaba, y sin embargo no podía alejarme porque eso fastidiaba más. Dolía tan solo imaginarlo y no le encontraba sentido alguno al sentimiento.

Volví a la caja a dejar el pago. Tania me encontró allí mismo. Desde el incidente de mi cicatriz había estado cautelosa de hablarme, se había dado cuenta que me había molestado cuando nunca lo hacia y no tardo en pedirme disculpas a la semana siguiente pero aún no se había restaurado la "_amistad_" de antes.

-¿Por qué no te sacas el chaleco? Hace calor – me dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa observando el local.

-No tengo calor, estoy bien gracias – me miró levantando una ceja pero no hizo comentario es más se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando un cliente entró por la puerta.

Miré en su dirección y también me quede estática. Miré el reloj de la pared y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Edward me había dicho que me pasaría a buscar a las doce para ir a estudiar juntos, estábamos a finales de semestre y la semana que seguía venían todos los test finales.

Me avergonzó tener que confesarle que trabajaba los sábados ¿La perfecta Isabella trabajando? ¿Cuándo _supuestamente_ lo tenía todo? Bueno, él sabía que no era perfecta en primer lugar y también sabía que no lo tenía todo.

Volví a suspirar por enésima vez en la mañana.

-¿Me puedo retirar ya? – le pregunté a Tania quien no le quitaba la vista a Edward que se había sentado en una de las mesas.

Fruncí el ceño inevitablemente.

-¿Tania? – insistí colocando una de mis manos frente a sus ojos.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de prestarme atención.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Es que no haz visto al chico que se sentó en tus mesas? – me dijo con los ojos brillantes y la mirada soñadora.

Oh, Oh. Esa mirada de Tania…Si no dejaba las cosas claras desde el principio esto se podría poner feo y yo no lo permitiría porque él era mío po… _Esperen un momento ¿De donde salió eso? ¿Mío? ¿Realmente él era mío?_

En esos momentos Irina y Kate entraron por la puerta trasera para tomar nuestros lugares, me saqué rápidamente el delantal y corrí a los vestidores para salir lo antes posible. Tania entró a los minutos después con una expresión teatralmente triste.

-¿Por qué no me haz dicho que venia a buscarte? –

-¿Cómo…? – pregunté temerosa.

-Pues, fui a tomar su pedido esperezada en obtener su número y me ha dicho que no tomará nada porque te esperaba. Hasta me preguntó por ti, le dije que ibas en segundos –

-Gracias Tania –

-Eres una suertuda ¿Eh? Es muy guapo –

Me sonrojé y no pude evitar sonreír al hecho. Claro que tenía suerte, y claro que él era muy guapo.

-Hasta la próxima semana Tania –

-Cuídate Isabella – se despidió mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Mi pecho se agrando un poco al darme cuenta que Edward estaba esperando por mi y que no tenia miedo de decirlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente cuando lo encontré mirando fuera del local con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba vestido como siempre ¿Dónde estaba su poleron deportivo y su gorra negra? En lugar de eso tenía puesto solo una polera de algodón gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos jeans gastados.

-¿Has esperado mucho? – le pregunté parándome a su lado logrando que girara su rostro y que ampliara su sonrisa.

-No tanto – respondió parándose y quedando a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Por unos segundos pensé que me besaría… ¡Rayos! Quería, deseaba que me besará. Lo deseaba tanto.

Edward solo tomó mi mano y me guió hacia su auto que estaba estacionado al frente de la calle.

Estábamos en silencio y me sentía tan bien con él…tan segura. Recién ahora estaba en todos mis cabales, anoche…ayer había sido un día frustrante y devastador. Mis padres, el llegar al prado, encontrarme con él, volver a ver a Alice, el que me ofrecieran un pedacito de ellos al permitir quedarme, el volver a tocar, besar a Edward… nada de eso había tenido precio y eso me hacia sentir abrumada, incluso ahora…

Pareciera que todo lo que había sentido el día de ayer, lo bueno se había alojado en mi interior como algo precioso y lo malo lo había escondido bajo siete llaves para que no me molestara.

Entré al Volvo y solo cuando se aseguró que tuviera bien puesto el cinturón regalándome un beso juguetón –sorprendiéndome gratamente - cuando terminó, se dio a vuelta y entró al asiento de copiloto.

El auto arrancó suavemente y poco a poco fue agarrando velocidad.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca, verdad? – inquirió concentrándose en la carretera.

De pronto y antes que pudiera contestarle dio un frenazo por culpa de una niñita de coletas que se había lanzado a la calle a recoger un balón que se le había escapado de las manos.

Edward apoyó su frente en el volante tratando de tranquilizarse y yo solo pude dejar mi vista clavada en el lugar donde la pequeña había estado hace unos minutos como si eso me hubiera activado un interruptor.

Sin saber el porque un nerviosismo inexplicable se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas dejándome totalmente atontada.

-¿Bella?– Edward también parecía afectado por lo que había pasado pero toda sombra de nerviosismo se trasformó en miedo cuando vio mi expresión. Yo…No podía responderle, no podía hacer nada… estaba atrapada, me sentía encerrada.

Quería salir de ahí, de ese automóvil. De pronto parecía que todo era demasiado pequeño, que el cinturón me apretaba más de lo que debería y que las ventanas no estaban lo suficientemente abiertas.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba si anoche y en la mañana no tuve problemas? ¿Qué…?

"_N..No…Pue…do…Res..pi._"

El aire comenzó a faltar, me costaba respirar y cuando la voz en mi cabeza continuó gritando en mi cabeza entendí la razón.

"_Aguanta Nessie. Aguanta solo unos segundos más. Estamos por llegar a urgencias_"

Edward me hacia sentir segura pero nada se puede evitar para siempre. Nada queda guardado eternamente, en algún momento cuando menos lo esperé saldrá a la luz y te dejará peor que si lo hubieras enfrentado en el momento que correspondía.

"_B…Bells"_

-¡Detén el auto! – Grité desesperada, angustiada -¡Detén el maldito auto!-

En cosa de segundos el auto se detuvo en la siguiente berma. Me baje lo más rápido que pude apoyándome en uno de los arboles circundantes a la carretera. Mi estomago no aguanto la presión, mi cuerpo no soportó la angustia y termino por vaciar todo lo que contenía en el suelo.

-Aléjate – susurré cuando sentí sus pasos cerca – No quiero que veas esto, no quiero que me veas así – lloriquee mientras nuevas náuseas se apoderaban de mi.

-No me importa – respondió testarudo colocando su mano en mi espalda baja y tomando los mechones de mi cabello que se colaban por mi frente ahora sudorosa.

-No…No es nada, vete. – Alcancé a responder antes que otra ola de asqueroso vómito dominara mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin todo lo que tenía que salir, salió me deje derrumbar en la tierra. Estaba agotada y abrumada con cosas que pensé ya no me afectaban como antes. Sabía que Nessie siempre estaría ahí, atormentándome, culpándome por lo que le hice pero jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Por algo evitaba los automóviles, por el miedo que tenia que al subirme a ellos pudiera revivir una y otra vez lo sucedido ese día.

Sin embargo al estar con Edward todo era diferente, parecía que nada importaba y todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Pero no podía ocultarlo, no podía pasarlo por alto cuando estaba ahí, presente… latente, como una espina clavada en la planta del pie doliendo cada vez que avanzaba un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- Insistió Edward abrazándome en el suelo y ofreciéndome un pañuelo para limpiarme en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra ¿De donde la había sacado?

Dios, ¿Porque es tan…tan… perfecto? ¿Por qué siempre esta ahí cuando más lo necesito? Gire mi cuerpo y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, no sin antes limpiarme y enjuagar mi boca con el agua saborizada que me había pasado. Aspiré, durante unos segundos su aroma cálido… logrando así tranquilizarme de inmediato.

-Yo…Yo recordé algo –

-¿Qué es? –

-No puedo hablar de eso ahora, por favor – rogué manteniendo mi posición en su abrazo.

-Sea lo que sea, Bella. No puedes dejarlo ahí dentro para siempre – apuntó mi pecho y besó mi frente antes de levantarse y ofrecerme su mano – No estas sola ahora, nunca estarás sola de nuevo –

Lo sabia.

-¿Crees que puedas subirte al auto para que vayamos a mi casa o a la tuya? – preguntó cauteloso tomando mi mano

-No creo que pueda… yo…- retrocedí unos pasos alejándome lentamente y soltando su mano de la mía.

-No te alejes Bella, no te cierres…confía en mí por favor – rogó, nunca antes una petición como esa me había desarmado tanto dejándome vulnerable a todos y cada uno de mis miedos.

-¿¡Así como confiaste tú en mi? ¿Así como me contaste lo de Tú y Alice? –

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – contestó a la defensiva.

-Claro que tiene que ver. ¿Cómo me pides que confié, que te diga lo que siento cuando tú no lo haces?-

-Bella …-

No sabía que eso me había molestado hasta que lo decía ahora en voz alta, sí me molestaba…pero esa no era la verdadera razón el porque lo había dicho. Había otra cosa que me atormentaba…

-Tengo miedo- le grité ahogada por el sentimiento de soltarlo todo - ¡Tengo miedo de que te muestre quien soy en verdad y termines alejándote de mi!-

-¿Y no piensas que yo puedo pensar lo mismo? ¿Que no tengo miedo de perderte también?- Dijo acortando la distancia que interpuse entre ambos.

-No me aleje de ti anoche – le recordé al borde de las lágrimas.

Se acercó más y más hasta que pudo tomar mi cabeza con sus manos y dirigir mi boca a la suya. ¡Oh Dios! No podría alejarme de él aunque quisiera, no sabría como. Entre suspiros nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar a la mínima distancia posible del otro. Amaba besarlo, era incluso mejor hacerlo con él que con cualquier otra persona, porque sentía lo que me quería trasmitir con las delicadas caricias de sus labios; la delicadeza, la ternura…y algo más que no quería enterarme hasta que él me lo dijera.

A veces una chica desea escucharlo y no solo suponerlo.

Coloqué mis manos en sus costillas sintiendo como respiraba con dificultad luego que nos faltara el aire por el beso, nos separamos lentamente pero nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas, apoyados en uno de los arboles cerca de donde estábamos. En estos momentos, sábado al medio día no muchos autos pasaban por la carretera.

-Te quiero – susurró con los ojos cerrados. Lo supe porque al escucharlo abrí los míos mirándolo estupefacta ¿Había escuchado bien?

¡Dios mío! ¿Había dicho que me quería? ¿Con palabras, letras, sonido y voz?

-No sé como llegue a quererte tanto pero lo hago –

-¿A mí? –

¡Que pregunta más estúpida! ¿Desde cuando me había convertido en una sorda, inútil e insegura mujer? Quise golpearme duramente pero sus manos en mi mejilla aún adolorida por el golpe de mi padre de ayer y su frente pegada a la mía no me permitieron moverme. No era que pudiera tampoco, estaba petrificada.

-Tonta – fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. Yo no era tonta y él lo sabía – Mi tonta preciosa, Te quiero Bella, Te quiero Mucho –

Reí tímidamente y sonreí bobamente cuando la risa terminó de salir de mis labios. Se separó mirándome curioso, con una de sus cejas levantadas y con evidente frustración.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Bella Swan? –

-Nada – respondí abrazándolo – No es gracioso en absoluto, es solo que… -

-¿Qué? – hundió su rostro en mi cabello besando mi cabeza lentamente. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la caricia y disfrutándola.

-Estoy muy feliz de escucharlo – Ahora fue su turno de reír un poco.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más abrazados hasta que Edward se separó lentamente y me miró algo triste… ¿Qué había pasado?

Pareciera como si tuviera el corazón roto…y eso solo hacia que el mío se sintiera igual.

-Edward…- lo llame pero él solo giró y empezó a caminar al auto lentamente – Edward, espera –

-Si no puedes subir al auto tendremos que irnos caminando – habló ajeno a mi súplica – pero nos demoraremos un poco más ¿Estas bien con eso? –

-Edward… mírame – exigí corriendo a su encuentro quedándome frente a su espalda, quería ver su rostro… sus ojos.

-Llamaré a papá para que envié a alguien por el auto, seguro no habrá problema… –

_No le haz dicho que lo quieres. _Aquella vocecita me dio la respuesta como un golpe directamente en mi cabeza y evidentemente le daba la razón. ¡Vaya, quizás si era tonta después de todo!

¿Podría ser que el se haya alejado de mi porque no le respondí a su declaración? Me sentí tan feliz y completa cuando escuché sus palabras que el sentimiento me embargó tan cálidamente que lo único que hice fue disfrutarlo, deje que se acomodara a cada célula y a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. ¡Menuda egoísta!

-Vamos – me dijo extendiendo su mano sin voltear aún.

A pesar de no haberle respondido… él aún seguía esperando por mí, extendiéndome su mano… ¿Estaría el tan impotente de alejarse de mí como yo lo estaba de él?

Cuando me demoré más de lo necesario en tomar su mano, por fin giró a verme y en ese preciso momento ya nada me importó y esta vez fui yo quien encerró su rostro entre mis manos y le besé hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Como era más alto que yo lo forcé a encogerse para que recibiera las caricias de mis labios sobre los suyos, tomé entre los míos su labio superior succionando y mordiendo mientras sus manos me acercaban y levantaban del piso para estar más cómodos.

No me di cuenta como pero mi espalda chocó contra una de las puertas de su volvo.

-Yo también te quiero Edward ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? – le dije mientras separábamos nuestros labios y nos mirábamos.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho – Me reí ante la ironía de haber pensando lo mismo hace minutos atrás.

-Puede que suene una locura, pero esto que siento aquí – respondí tomando su mano y colocándola en mi pecho con mi mano encima de la suya – no puede ser otra cosa. Te quiero –

Sonrió dejándome sin aliento por un segundo, al siguiente se acercó y acarició mi nariz con la suya.

-No suena loco para nada porque yo también siento lo mismo –

-Dilo otra vez – Sin necesidad de decirle que era lo que deseaba que repitiera lo hizo.

-Te quiero –

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado? Ok, no me lancen tomates, XD Estoy conciente de mi retraso. No se si se habrán dado cuenta pero la semana pasada subí a mi blog dos imágenes de PI, porque me sentía muy culpable de no tener capitulo, si no lo notaron ¡Pueden verlas ahora! Las subi a mi profile ¿Ok? Con eso esperó tener un poco de su misericordia.

Yo sigo insistiendo que estos fics de escriben solos..tenía pensado otra cosa para este capitulo pero salió, lo que acaban de leer. Lo leo y no me arrepiento porque han dado un paso enorme en su relación…Dios, si estos Edwards son tan condenadamente tiernos, me dan unas ganas de apretarle los cachetitos pero no… XD ¿Qué les ha parecido la declaración? No se habian dicho nada antes asi que creo que se lo merecen ¿verdad?

Explicaciones para las siguientes entregas en mi profile, porque sino esto me saldrá eterno. XD

Con cariño y amor 3

_**Enichepi**_


	11. Contigo o sin ti

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, uno solo sueña que asi es pero nunca pasará. La trama si es mia.

Extrañaba .. T_T

* * *

_**Perfectamente Imperfecta**_

_**Capitulo 11 "Contigo o sin ti"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de que Edward llamará a su padre diciéndole que el _Volvo_ se había estropeado en la carretera, él y yo partimos caminando por el borde de la carretera en dirección al prado. Era nuestro lugar neutral, a una distancia prudente de su casa y la mía si tomamos en cuenta que era también, lo más cerca que teníamos. Agradecí a Edward que no le confesara el real motivo del porque tendría que dejar el auto y partir a pie al pueblo a su padre. No le dije nada, ni siquiera le pedí que lo hiciera…simplemente lo hizo y mi corazón se hincho de nuevo por su consideración

Edward tomó nuestras cosas del interior del auto al partir, no era tan tarde y estaba segura que a su lado el tiempo pasaría inevitablemente muy rápido. No quería separarme de él y patéticamente utilizaría todo tipo de excusas para estar juntos así que como estábamos en finales -y de estas notas dependían mis becas y oportunidades en buenas universidades en el extranjero- aprovecharíamos el tiempo estudiando.

¿Edward habrá aceptado ya alguna solicitud?

Íbamos de la mano, jugueteando con nuestros dedos en silencio mientras mi cabeza no dejada de pensar en esas cosas. Edward iba muy pensativo pero siempre tenía una mirada llena de amor cuando me pillaba observándolo duditativa en preguntarle o no al respecto.

_Debería preguntarle_… pensaba. _Quizás podríamos irnos juntos, lejos de aquí lejos de todo._

Suspiré cuando por fin llegamos. Edward dejo nuestras cosas en la hierba y se sentó acomodándose en el suelo palmeando el suelo invitándome a seguirlo. Anoche todo esto se veía de diferente forma, este lugar era sencillamente hermoso y correcto cuando estaba aquí con Edward.

De pronto el miedo irracional de que todo acabara me dejo sin habla. ¿Qué sucedería si Edward tuviera otros planes para su futuro? ¿Qué pasaba si en esos planes yo no estaba?

-¿Están bien tus heridas? – preguntó serio interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me revise inconscientemente, como si de pronto todo lo que me cubría estuviera estropeado, roto o sucio y como si aquello fuera suficiente como para alejarnos.

-Bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Nada, solo recordé…- su silencio me dio la respuesta. Anoche, ninguno de los dos se preocupo mucho de ellas –Olvídalo –

Sonreí ante mi propia estupidez.

Nos queríamos ¿Qué podría separarnos si deseábamos estar juntos?

-Edward – Lo llame mientras él sacaba sus apuntes y los míos. Cuando tuve su atención continúe - ¿Ya has decidido a que universidad iras? Estaba pensando que podríamos postular juntos, quizás irnos de aquí…lejos – expuse mirándolo a los ojos.

Y lo que vi allí no me gusto del todo.

-¿Irnos? –

-Si, En Inglaterra hay muchas Universidades de prestigio, donde solo reciben lo mejor de lo mejor. Tu y yo somos lo mejor que tiene este pueblo. Podemos hacer grandes carreras… juntos –

-Bella… -

-Piénsalo Edward… Podrías estudiar…- mi silencio fue vergonzoso.

Estábamos juntos hace poco tiempo, era cierto…pero yo no sabía que era lo que Edward disfrutaba, lo que quería de su vida o lo que moría por hacer. Sus hobbies ¡Nada!.

-Bella, no es que no quiera que estemos juntos, pero yo no me iré del estado…estaré lo más cerca de Fork que pueda –

El libro que estaba abriendo en ese momento para ocultar mi vergüenza se quedo estático. El se quedaría… y yo… yo no podía hacerlo. Irme significaba dejar atrás mi pasado, alejarme de mis padres y de sus constantes desprecios. Irme lejos significaba por fin poder ser yo, y no vivir a la sombra de nadie.

Había recibido muchas aceptaciones, incluso de la universidad de Seattle…la más cercana, con beca incluida. Pero yo no podía…

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con la voz un poco estrangulada.

-No puedo dejar a Alice sola, … –

-Entiendo – lo interrumpí poniéndome de pie sin pensar.

-Bella por favor… -

-¿Sabes porque me quiero ir de aquí? – comencé a guardar las cosas que recientemente Edward había sacado de nuestras mochilas. Me quería ir, me sentí de pronto traicionada, encerrada en un callejón sin salida.

-Mis padres a diario me dicen lo insignificante que soy, lo tonta que me comporto por mucho que me esfuerce por ser la mejor de mi clase, el gasto de dinero que les provoco. Me recuerdan día a día que fue mi culpa que mi hermana Vanessa haya muerto ¿Y sabes que? Ellos tienen razón, si tan solo no hubiera manejado ese maldito auto a urgencias ella no estaría muerta y yo no estaría con esta asquerosa cicatriz – Mi respiración se estaba volviendo errática, porque estaba sincerándome y dando a relucir todos mis miedos… dando a conocer mi yo real…ahora cuando descubría que él no estaría siempre a mi lado.

Pero yo no pensaba renunciar a mis planes.

-Sí, fue mi culpa que mi hermana pequeña muriera. Ella no llevaba cinturón, tal cual Alice tampoco lo llevaba. Pero Nessie…ella salió disparada por el parabrisas muriendo antes que Emergencias llegara- reí amargamente – Tenemos más cosas en común de las que creíamos ¿No es verdad? –

-No lo sabía –

-Claro que no. Esto quedo en la retina de Forks solo como un fatal accidente, sin culpables.-

-No importa, eso no importa. No te culpes…-

-¿Acaso tu dejas de culparte por el accidente de tu hermana? – su silencio y su expresión torturada me dio la razón. Por lo menos él la tenía aún a su lado.

Y por lo menos entendía que no quisiera dejarla…la culpa.

Aun así, continúe.

-Fui falsamente perfecta en la preparatoria ¿Para que? Para nada. – continúe mientras Edward solo me miraba– Creía que allí me aceptaban y pensaban por lo menos que valía algo. Mis padres no estaban ahí y nunca lo estarían. Nessie tampoco me atormentaba porque allí era mejor que ella ¡Era como el cielo! ¡Me sentía viva tratando de ser alguien! –

-Alguien falso. ¡Creí que ya habías aceptado ser sincera contigo y ser tu misma! –

-Si lo acepte, gracias a ti – suspiré – acepte ser yo misma y eso me dejo así – me apunté casi frenéticamente – patética –

-Eres Hermosa, Bella – Edward se acercó a mi y extendió sus brazos invitándome a refugiarme en ellos.

Me rendí ante su tono. Ambos sabíamos que éramos almas rotas, con sus remordimientos y sus temores. Nos aceptábamos tal cual, nos amábamos por eso incluso.

Pero no podía vivir el infierno por siempre.

-Eres el único que lo cree –

-¿No bastaba? –

Suspire cuando me lo recordó y me pregunte cuanta mas paciencia tendría él conmigo. Tuviera la paciencia que tuviera no estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo… un océano nos separaría muy pronto ¿No podría él encontrar alguien en ese tiempo con menos heridas en el alma que yo?

-Basta cuando estamos juntos- lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas – pero eso no será por mucho tiempo. Yo me iré…contigo o sin ti –

.

.

.

Estaba en mi habitación con la mirada perdida en mis antebrazos. Estaba retirando uno a uno los vendajes que cubrían las heridas que me hice con el espejo. Habían curado bien, tan solo eran una línea rosada en mi pálida piel. Tres destacaban; dos en mis muslos y una en mi muñeca derecha.

Sonreí al recordar la dedicación que le había puesto Edward en protegerlas.

_-¿Qué intentas decir? – me pregunto al segundo que dije esas palabras._

_-He recibido mi aceptación y pienso enviar mi respuesta pronto. Me iré apenas me digan que puedo hacerlo –_

Esa había sido el final de la conversación. Entendí su confusión pero lo que no entendí fue expresión calmada luego de pensarlo. Me acompaño a casa y no nos despedimos de beso como hubiera preferido, sin embargo antes de irse…

_-¿Deseas irte porque deseas demostrarle a tu padres lo perfecta que puedes ser o por ti misma? ¿Deseas irte a Inglaterra por el prestigio de que es lo mejor? –_

Su pregunta me dejo petrificada ¿Qué pretendía decir?

-_Porque merezco lo mejor de lo mejor... me lo he ganado- _respondí sin pensar en las palabras que salían de mi boca_- Quiero decir…-_

_- Ya sé lo que quieres decir, me ha quedado claro –_

Ya se lo que pretendía decir y yo le respondí con la verdad. Nada en mi había cambiado… creí haber superado ese yo ególatra, egoísta y superficial cuando solo estaba escondido en un rincón de mi alma.

En pocas palabras le había dicho que no me bastaba con él como había dicho, que yo merecía cosas mejores. Y esas cosas estaban alejadas de aquí…

Me limpie las gotas que avanzaban lentamente por mis mejillas. En este momento, veinticuatro horas más tarde estaba tan arrepentida y asustada que nada valía lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera me había atrevido a hacerle una llamada, negándole todo porque sabía que lo que le había dicho había salido de lo que realmente sentía. Nada en mi había cambiado…

Solo que ahora había descubierto que amaba a Edward más de lo que sabía y no quería alejarme de él.

Alice había ido a verme a mi casa cuando estaba sola con el pretexto de hacer nada, su vista aun estaba cubierta por las vendas y se movía cautelosa. Jasper la había ido a dejar, a veces me sorprendía la dedicación y adoración que ese chico que profesaba a la pequeña Alice. Mientras comíamos galletas en mi habitación le pregunte por ellos y solo me sonrió mientras suspiraba.

-Simplemente no quiso dejarme, aun estando en estas condiciones. Dijo que me quería mas allá de las dificultades ¿No es lindo?-

-Sí- me anime a contestar. -Muy lindo-

Incluso bajo todas mis emociones la envidiaba. ¿Es que mi amor por Edward es tan mínimo que no soportaría problemas por él?

-¿Crees que me odie? – le pregunté sin pensar.

La miré avergonzada, ni siquiera estábamos hablando de él y yo salía con la pregunta sin destinatario.

-¿Edward odiarte? ¿Tu estas loca?- dijo risueña. Lo había adivinado- No es secreto para nadie en la familia que te adora –

Sus palabras me sonrojaron.

-¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Han discutido, verdad? ¿Por qué? – alargo su mano como siempre lo hacia que quería tocarme, instintivamente me acerque y deje que posara su pequeña mano en las mías y acomodara su cabeza en mi hombro.

-He sido una tonta… le he dicho que me iré a Inglaterra a estudiar, que no importa si él también va o no. Creo que la egocéntrica Isabella aún sigue aquí –

-Esa Isabella jamás se irá, Bella. Es parte de ti lo quieras o no –

-Tiene que irse, solo me hace peor persona. Alguien que Edward no quiere…-

-¡Reconocer que esta ahí, te hace mejor cada día! ¡No seas ilusa! Y Edward también lo sabe – dijo con tono enojado.

-Soy dramática ¿No es cierto? –

-Demasiado. Así que ahora levanta ese trasero adormecido y nos vamos a nuestra casa –

-¡No! – casi grité asustada – arreglare todo en la preparatoria. Lo prometo… -

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían terminado. Los exámenes finales también. Lo cual era un alivio y una tortura…significaba que todo estaba cerca. La despedida incluida. Además eran las últimas clases antes de la ceremonia de graduación oficial. Ya no mas clases…

Por lo tanto aunque Edward intentara evitarme, aunque no me mirara en clases de Biología… hoy iba a arreglar todo. Como se lo había prometido a Alice. No podía creer que Edward fuera en sí, tan infantil como para escaparse de mí. Me daba hasta rabia pensar que no quería verme…quizás solo estaba haciendo todo más fácil. No le gustaban las despedidas menos que a mí…

No había cambiado de opinión, pero eso no significaba que no lo quería y que significaba menos para mí. Él significaba la mayor parte de mi mundo y eso tenia que saberlo.

Y ahí estaba…con mi pie haciendo un sonido impaciente en la cerámica del pasillo de salida esperándolo. Sabía que aún no había salido de su clase de música; su _Volvo_ estaba estacionado y Alice lo había llamado confirmando.

Estaba nerviosa, lo último que quería era que me dijera que no nos veríamos mas por lo tanto no quería saber de mi o que ya no me quería, que me odiaba.

Eso sería imposible. Le había mostrado todo de mi, me había desnudado el alma y él no se había alejado por eso…si no por mi maldito egocentrismo.

-¡Vaya…vaya! Isabella Swan ¿Es que no te habías mudado al basurero? – No tuve que girar para saber quien había dicho esas "inteligentes" palabras.

Cada día que pasaba me afectaban menos, lo cual para mi era un merito. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que imaginara el cerebro de Félix destrozado en la muralla.

Lo ignoré.

-No puedo creer lo que un pajarillo me ha contado…- continuo con su monologo, mientras intentaba acercarse a mi. Me alejaba un paso mientras el se acercaba otro – Tu y Cullen…el vagabundo Cullen ¿Quién lo creería? –

-No lo insultes Idiota – siseé.

-¡Ah! Y lo defiendes.-

-Vete y no te acerques a mí de nuevo. Ya tienes lo que querías ¿no? Ya no soy la perfecta Isabella…-

-¿Te has enamorado de él, verdad?-

Abrí mucho los ojos ante su declaración y el tono de su voz. Parecía apenado camuflado con falso enojo.

-Sí…-susurré. No porque temía decirlo, sino por la situación.

-Perfecto – una sonrisa maligna cruzo su rostro cuando su mirada se fijo sobre mi cabeza.

No alcance a girar para ver que era lo que veía con tal grado de crueldad, cuando sus toscas manos tomaron posesión de mi rostro y sus labios de los míos. El beso fue claramente forzado, mis manos estaban en su pecho alejándolo y mis ojos cerrados del asco.

De pronto su fuerza se debilito y dándome un beso en mi frente se rió.

-¿Tu noviecito creerá que este beso fue una reconciliación o un apasionado encuentro?-

Ahí entendí el porque. Giré y vi a Edward mirándonos enfurecido. Sentí que todo se volvía mas frio de lo normal y no me importo correr donde Edward estaba. Pálida, nerviosa y con un mundo de palabras en la boca, explicaciones…cualquier cosa, llegue a su lado.

-No es lo que crees – me anime a decir – Lo ha planeado todo, sabe que estamos juntos y quería…quería – vi como apartaba la mirada de mi y la dirigía sobre mi cabeza – Edward dime algo – rogué con la garganta cerrada.

Paso de largo a mí, sin mirarme siquiera.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Ya lo había dicho..¡Volvi! Y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que costo en salir y es cortito snif. Creo que ya se están dando cuenta que vamos en bajada. Les he dejado adelantos en mi blog constantemente. Espero saber si les gusto y sus teorias. Cuidense y espero que esten bien, muy bien. Cualquier duda, sugerencias, felicitaciones, odio lo que sea RR! Love!

_**Enichepi**_


	12. Tiempo de madurar

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece..solo el libro y el DVD que adornan mi pieza y que compre con muchisimo esfuerzo! XD

Volvi! 3

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Tiempo de Madurar"**

Edward se estaba acercando a Félix peligrosamente con la mirada fija y los puños cerrados al punto de dejar sus nudillos de un peligroso color pálido. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para hablar a susurros, Félix le dijo algo y Edward le respondió pegándole directamente en su rostro engreído. No escuche lo que se dijeron, solo vi el movimiento de sus labios y las muecas enfurecidas que dichas palabras lograron colocar en el rostro de cada uno. Sentí como se pegaban, eran sonidos sordos pero bien dirigidos en cada parte disponible del cuerpo de su adversario. Me quede estúpidamente sin movimientos y sin palabras mientras veía como se maltrataban… por mi culpa ¡Dios! parecía que se irían a matar en cualquier momento, siendo que el único que me preocupaba era quien había empezado esto y quien –por supuesto- no tenia ni las más mínimas intenciones de terminarlo.

En un ataque de valentía me acerqué a ellos, llegue tan cerca que alcance a tocar el hombro de Edward de forma suave pero con la seguridad suficiente como para que notara mis dedos sobre su ropa.

O quizás el solo hecho de estar tan cerca nos hacia identificarnos inmediatamente, prefería pensar eso, así como también prefería pensar que Edward no había malinterpretado nada de la maldita escena.

-Detente – le supliqué con apremio. Supe que sentía mis dedos en su hombro por el leve estremecimiento que surgió en su piel pero no me miró ni un segundo, estaba cegado por la ira.

Los estudiantes que aún no se habían ido a sus casas estaban ya reuniéndose a ver la riña. Silencio y asombro en un mismo espacio. Todos se preguntaban que hacían golpeándose Edward y Félix, viéndome tan consternada y tan cerca del suceso sabían que el motivo evidentemente era yo, pero lo que realmente se preguntaban era el porque Edward atacaba sin tregua al chico popular del instituto cuando antes era él al que le daban paliza y nunca al revés…como ahora.

Ellos no sabían lo de Edward y yo.

-Edward, por favor – insistí.

Por un momento sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y su expresión se sosegó. Tomó mi mano de su hombro y unió nuestros dedos, fue en un periodo de tiempo tan corto pero tan significativo para mi que logré esbozar una sonrisa, leve pero esperanzada.

Ahora el resto se podía imaginar un poco el porque.

Eso fue segundos antes que recibiera otro golpe de Félix y lo tirara al suelo. Incluso llevándome consigo.

En ese momento un profesor separó a Félix de nosotros y lo llevó a la dirección alegando que no se debía golpear a mujeres en este establecimiento. Otro profesor nos pregunto si estábamos bien y nos ayudo a levantarnos. Nos dijo que nos llevaría ala enfermería antes de ir a Dirección.

Dijo algo como el último día de clases en la preparatoria y nos metíamos en problemas. Que podríamos quedar sin ceremonia y sin fiesta, que se sorprendía de verme metida en el embrollo con mi intachable comportamiento… la verdad era que me importaba una mierda todo lo que decía lo único que quería era que Edward se dignara a verme mientras caminábamos.

Íbamos camino a la enfermería en un maldito silencio incomodo.

-Edward…- llamé intentando tomar su mano mientras el profesor se distraía con un grupo de chicos que jugaba con un balón en el pasillo dejándonos en la puerta de la enfermería. No logré mi cometido ya que estábamos cruzando la puerta cuando una mujer algo rechoncha nos saludos a ambos. Con algo más de familiaridad a Edward que a mi.

Evite sentir algo de celos, no era el momento.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí Edward ¡Que gusto! -

Edward no contesto.

-Bueno no me da gusto que te golpeen para que vengas – continuo suspirando algo dramáticamente -Supongo que han sido otra vez esos matones, espero le den una buena paliza algún día para que aprendan- Yo solo sonreí ante su animosidad y buen ánimo olvidando el anterior pensamiento hostil. ¡Era solo una señora gentil!

Sin embargo un poco de remordimiento me inundó y supe inmediatamente el porque, siempre sabia el porque…De tan solo recordar una vez mas que yo era parte de ese grupo que alguna vez golpeo a Edward frente a mis narices sin impedirlo hacia repudiarme un poco más.

Nos examino con interés y delicadeza. Encontró en Edward además de las evidentes heridas en su rostro, un cardenal en sus costillas y un hematoma en su abdomen. En mi solo un golpe en el brazo, producto de la caída. En el momento que le enfermera Susie me encontró el cardenal, Edward solo siseó haciendo que nos miráramos un segundo.

Me sonrojé.

La enfermera le comenzó a aplicar lociones en el rostro lo que hizo que perdiéramos en contacto visual. Mientras me pasaba unas compresas frías para ponerle en las costillas a él y en mi brazo. Cuando mi mano intentó levantarle el sweater, se alejó y tomó la compresa colocándosela por si mismo.

-Déjame – le pedí y el negó en silencio.

-Estoy acostumbrado a esto – fue su respuesta seca.

-Bien chicos ¿Estarán bien aquí si los dejo un momento? Tengo que ir a ver al otro chico a la sala del director – interrumpió nuestra pequeña pelea visual tomando un pequeño botiquín detrás de la puerta.

Ambos asentimos y ella se fue.

-Lo siento – dije para romper el silencio.

-Sé que lo sientes –

-No puedes creer nada de lo que te dijo Félix, ni lo que viste- suplique lastimosamente- Te estaba esperando Edward, para conversar…tenemos que hablar –

-No soy estúpido Bella, vi como te resistías. Sabia que haría algo para desquitarse por lo que le hiciste – me miro acusatoriamente haciéndome recordar el incidente que acabo conmigo y mi reputación, pero que me acerco irremediablemente a Edward -Maldito bastardo – dijo entre dientes, mientras la compresa se resfalaba de sus dedos.

Me reí aliviada, me agaché a tomar la compresa del suelo y levante su sweater lentamente si apartar mi mirada del costado de su pecho. Siseó mientras la compresa tocaba su piel.

-Le haz dado una buena golpiza, gracias –

-Se lo merecía-

No me gustaba como sonaba, resentido y dolida en amabas partes iguales. Edward no debía sentirse así…

-Siento mucho lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos. Lo dije sin pensar. Vales mucho para mi –

-Tanto que esperaste días para conversar ¿no es así? – su tono dolido me golpeo más de lo hubiera esperado.

- Tenía miedo –

-¿Miedo de que? Dejaste las cosas claras, Te iras Bella. Lejos. –

Me iré.

-Miedo de que pensaras que no me importabas, miedo de que no me quisieras a tu lado en el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Que no te quería ¡Te quiero, maldita sea! Pero he luchado con esto tanto tiempo, he planeado mi vida a este punto que tengo miedo de hacer cosas que no tenia contempladas –

Tomo mi mano que reposaba en sus costillas. Sus ojos me miraban con una calidez hermosa que derretía el verde de sus ojos.

Soy muchas cosas, entre ellas cobarde. No puedo si quiera pensar en otra posibilidad de alejarme de mi familia sin tener la beca de estudio en Europa, con todo pagado. Alojamiento en las residencias universitarias y comida en sus casinos.

Yo sabia que Edward sabia un poco de esto, lo que no sabia era si el podría soportarlo.

¿Cuánto llevábamos juntos? ¿Dos meses, desde que nos conocemos? A pesar de eso, nunca me había sentido mas segura de mis sentimientos como lo estaba ahora, jamás los había sentido tan real y sinceros como en estos momentos.

Pensaba en el destino y en las almas gemelas.

-Di algo – le pedí.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Lo que sea. Como te sientes, que piensas de esto –

_Si aun me quieres…_

Con nuestras manos unidas dejamos las compresas en la mesa contigua. Su cara estaba algo mas limpia, solo algo hinchada. La enfermera le había puesto unas suturas plásticas en la mejilla y en labio.

-Han sido los tres días más largos de mi vida – suspiró – inclusive hoy, cuando no te vi llegar, ni por los pasillos durante los descansos. Temí que te hubieras ido, aunque fuera imposible. Supe que Alice fue a verte pero no me dijo nada, ella solo suspiraba cuando yo suspiraba… sabia que ella sabia algo pero no quería contarme, era frustrante ¿sabes? –

Baje la mirada ante su escrutinio.

-Bella, si quieres irte. Hazlo – continuo ante mi silencio y mientras levantaba mi rostro asombrada ante sus palabras…nos mirábamos intensamente. Sabia que lo que me decía era con su total sinceridad – Lo que te haga feliz, me hace feliz a mí –

Sin prologarlo más lo abrase intensamente, haciendo que expulsara el aire de sus pulmones de una sola respiración. ¿Qué hice yo para merecerá alguien como él?

¿Lo que me hace feliz lo hace feliz a él? ¿Qué me hace feliz?

Ahora era inmensamente feliz, completa. Estando con él, juntos.

-Te quiero Edward. Muchísimo, perdóname por ser tan estúpida, tan tonta pero de verdad me importas demasiado. Te quiero. –

-Yo también, te quiero –

Me separe de él y junte nuestras frentes con delicadeza. Cerré mis ojos y suspire sintiendo como sus manos continuaban en mi cintura, apresándola y sosteniéndome.

Dejar mi pasado atrás y construir un futuro libre del remordimiento, culpa y falsedad de quien no soy. Eso era lo que significaba para mí enviar la respuesta que ya redactada tenia bajo el colchón de mi cama. Estando en los brazos de Edward podía imaginar un futuro tan brillante que me quedaba cegada ante la imagen… nunca antes me había sucedido. Antes simplemente tenía la certeza de librarme del yugo de mis padres, pero ahora… quería ser libre de ellos pero no de él. No de la persona que me sostenía y me enfrentaba con tal de hacerme entender cosas fundamentales. La persona que me enseño la verdadera felicidad, el amor y la entrega. La capacidad de perdonar y esperar que te amen sin recompensas.

La persona que me enseño el verdadero significado de la perfección.

La persona más importante de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos estábamos con la misma determinación. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, yo con mucho cuidado de no tocar sus heridas mas de lo necesario y él con la desesperación de un naufrago ante un banquete. El beso fue lento y cuidadoso. Compartíamos besos de mariposa, tan delicados y significativos que valían por mil palabras no pronunciadas.

¿Cómo podría vivir lejos de este sentimiento, de estas caricias….lejos de él?

Estábamos en eso cuando la puerta se abrió y una ruborizada Susie nos miraba asombrada.

-¡Lo siento, chicos! No quiero interrumpir pero el Director los espera en su oficina – La enfermera cerró la puerta en un vago intento de darnos privacidad, pero ya nos habíamos separado cuando gritó asombrada.

Ya nos había matado el momento.

Antes de salir acomodamos las cosas y nos tomamos de las manos. Eso no me basto, así que con cuidado de no apretar sus heridas tome su brazo y lo abrace con los míos en un gesto bastante posesivo, aproveché incluso de posar mi cabeza en su hombro con pereza.

No me importaba que fuéramos donde el director a que nos regañaran, ni que nos suspendieran las actividades de graduación. Quería aprovechar mi tiempo con Edward.

El tiempo que nos quedara debíamos estar juntos.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, varios estudiantes se nos quedaron viendo asombrados logrando que me ruborizara al instante. Edward notó el cambio e intento deshacerse de mi fuerte agarre. Al notar sus intenciones lo solté y me quedé quieta mientras el avanzaba por el pasillo.

Pronto se detuvo y giró para saber que me había detenido, lo supe por su ceja levantada de forma escéptica preguntándome silenciosamente que rayos me había pasado para quedarme estática en ese lugar y no avanzar hacia la oficina del director en la otra planta.

¿Por qué intento separarse de mí cuando nos observaban los demás? ¿Es que se avergonzaba de estar conmigo? Pronto la razón golpeo mi cerebro con tal brutalidad que me sentí asqueada conmigo misma. Edward pensaba que yo me sentía avergonzada de que vieran con él, el vagabundo de la preparatoria, que como chica popular aun tenia algo de reputación que guardar y que estando así de demostrativos no me hacia cómoda.

Bufé.

¿Es que acaso le di motivos?

Quise golpearme.

Hace tres días le había dicho que no era suficientemente bueno para mí y aunque nos habíamos reconciliado en la enfermería aun no estaba convencido de que yo realmente lo valoraba y le quería con desesperación que hasta a mi me asombraba.

Aun esperando a que avanzara me acerque a él con paso seguro y confiado, me plante frente a él y alzando mis manos a su rostro lo besé intensamente frente a todo el publico que estuviera presente. Incluso acaricie sus labios con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, permiso que fue concedido con una sonrisa.

-Eres Mío y te quiero. ¡Que toda la preparatoria lo sepa! – le dije autoritariamente acariciando su nuca con mis dedos.

-Lo mismo digo – ambos sonreímos ante nuestra conducta casi infantil, más Edward que aprecia un niño en una dulcería.

Le di un último beso en su mejilla y le tome de la mano para continuar caminando, varios murmullos nos acompañaron hasta la oficina del director y sorprendentemente no me importaron en lo absoluto. Es más hasta le sonreí a algunos estudiantes que nos miraban incrédulos.

La verdad era que solo me importaba el toque de la mano que me tenia sujeta en ese mismo instante.

Ellos podían pensar lo que quisieran, solo eran un puñado de personas que jamás volvería a ver en mi vida. Lastima por ellos que no conocían lo que era el amor, que no conocían el estar feliz. Toda esta gente no influí en mi vida ahora, eran personas que no me importaban…

Tal revelación, tal pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

De un momento a otro me sentí libre de un peso que no sabia que tenia sobre mis hombros.

Se veían muy lejanos los días en los que estas paredes eran mi lugar feliz y seguro. Pensarlo hasta me hizo sentir ridícula, tanto que solté una risita antes de entrar al despacho del director.

Quizás había madurado un poco.

Apreté la mano de Edward y el me respondió con una sonrisa.

Sí, quizás había madurado después de todo.

* * *

**NDLA**: Si! volvi! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ( ha sido el mejor año nuevo de mi historia. mi hermana se gano un auto ¿Lo pueden creer? a mi me costo cinco llamados telefonicos XD)

y se preguntaran si porfin estoy de vacaciones? Pues no, estoy trabajando en cuarto turno asi que...espero me tengan un poco de paciencia. Por que¿ sabian que las quiero muchisimo? XD

Sobre el cap. creo que bella madura de apoco y con porrazos. XD..ya falta poco para el final de esta temporada. ¿Se imaginan una secuela? hahaha Pero habra secuela si bella se va? se ira? se quedara? edward se ira con ella? terminaran?

todo esto en el mismo canal cuando esta servidora termine el siguiente capitulo ¡besos!

Por que las quiero, les dejo el nombre del siguiente cap:

_**Capitulo 13 "El tiempo que nos queda"**_

_**Enichepi**_


	13. El tiempo que nos queda

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama.

¡Hola! Pues, vuelve el perro arrepentido con la cola entre las piernas... XD

* * *

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**.**

_**Capitulo 13 "El tiempo que nos queda"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día de nuestra graduación. Mire de reojo el vestido de delicado encaje y listón negro en la cintura que había zurcido y arreglado para la ocasión tirando perezosamente en el respaldo de la silla, los zapatos de tacón tirados al otro extremo y mis ganas embutidas en una botella.

Sí. Félix, Edward y yo teníamos prohibido aparecer en la gala de graduación.

-Pues, no me importa. Tengo mi diploma.- dije apartando mi mirada de la silla y soltando un gruñido.

Mis padres habían estado frente a todo el mundo aparentemente muy orgullosos de que su hija se haya graduado con algunos honores. Pero luego que terminó la ceremonia nos fuimos a la casa y ellos salieron dejándome sola una vez más. Nada de palabras rimbombantes ni felicitaciones personales.

No me interesaba. El pequeño dolor en mi pecho fue ampliamente superado por el sentimiento que me embargaba cuando recordaba cada vez que Edward se acercaba a darme pequeños y juguetones besos en mi frente y mejillas, mientras estábamos sentados esperando a recibir nuestros diplomas.

Fui la primera de mi clase, gané el reconocimiento por ser líder de mi generación además del premio de la clase de Lengua.

Edward ganó el premio de la clase de Música.

Cuando lo nombraron me faltó poco para levantarme de mi silla y gritar que lo tenia mas que merecido. Los Cullen y Alice estaban igual de orgullosos que yo.

Suspiré.

Mire mis regalos y diplomas esparcidos por el edredón. Reconocimientos…

¿Se supone que me deberían hacer sentir bien? ¿Orgullosa? Pues no. Solo eran papel y unas lapiceras de regalo que pronto estarían en la basura, lo único que me quedaría grabado en la memoria serian las sonrisas orgullosas y los abrazos que recibí de los Cullen.

Mi celular rompió la atmosfera en la que estaba sumergida con el estruendo propio del maldito ringtone que me hizo casi terminar en el piso de la impresión. Lo cambiaria hoy mismo.

Del disgusto ni siquiera mire quien era.

-¿Diga? –

-¿Por qué no bajas? Te he estado lanzando piedritas a tu ventana hace minutos –

-¿Edward? – dije levantándome de un salto y casi corriendo a la ventana.

Ahí estaba el apoyado en su volvo vestido de etiqueta. Se veía excepcionalmente guapo así de formal.

-Baja.- diciendo esto corto y me saludo con su mano en señal que lo hiciera lo que dijo pronto.

Iba a tomar mi chaqueta cuando caí en el detalle que Edward estaba vestido con su smoking… Estábamos castigados, no podíamos ir a la fiesta. Entonces ¿Por qué…?

Reí por lo bajo y emocionada tome el vestido, mi neceser y corrí al baño, no sin antes pasar por la ventana y hacerle unas señas a Edward que me esperara un poco. El solo medio sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

En un tiempo record estaba lista. Maquillada, peinada y vestida.

Trate de ocultar la pequeña cicatriz que me había quedado en una de mis muñecas por el incidente con el espejo con una pulsera de piedritas que me había regalado el señor Denali cuando le anuncie que no podría seguir trabajando en su cafetería porque me iría a estudiar a Londres. Fue triste decírselo pero era necesario.

El vestido era perfecto, cubría mi espalda pues no tenia nada de escote. La tela proporcionaba una línea recta desde mis hombros por ambos lados de mi cuerpo haciendo que el conjunto luciera sofisticado, elegante y con un toque juvenil en el lazo y el encaje de la falda corta. Lo adoraba pues lo había elegido y arreglado con el propósito de cubrir mi gran cicatriz.

Dándome valor frente al espejo del baño, salí casi saltando de la alegría hacia el porshe donde Edward me esperaba.

Suspire y me ruboricé nada más verlo. Su imagen a menos de un metro de distancia no le hacia justicia.

-Estás hermosa – dijo acercándose y tomándome de las manos para acercarse y darme un beso.

-Tu también –

Me tomó de la cintura y abarcó toda su extensión con sus dos manos atrayéndome hacia si y profundizando el beso.

-Espero que tus padres no estén – susurró sobre mis labios – porque no puedo detenerme de seguir besándote así en la puerta de tu casa –

-Si estuvieran no habría salido por la puerta – le respondí intentando tomar con mis dientes su labio inferior.

Sí, si mis padres hubieran estado en la casa lo más probable es que me hubiera escapado por la ventana del baño del segundo piso.

El rio con ganas antes de soltarme y dirigirme de la mano hacia su auto lentamente. El sabía que no podía subirme a uno sin sudar o gritar. Respire con dificultad una y otra vez intentando no hiperventilar, lo mire con angustia y el acarició mi palma con sus dedos.

-Inténtalo – me pidió – supera este miedo de a poco. Jamás dejare que te pase nada.-

Lo sabía. Confiaba en Edward ciegamente.

Abrió la puerta de su _Volvo_ lentamente e hizo que me sentara de lado con mis pies tocando el piso y él arrodillado frente a mí.

Seguí respirando lenta y profundamente.

Sus manos jugueteaban con las mías y pronto comencé a pensar con más claridad. Me comencé a preguntar que hacia Edward aquí vestido de etiqueta, porque había traído su auto, porque hacia que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte con un solo toque y porque me encantaba que estuviéramos así sin más... juntos.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y pronto pude devolverle la mirada algo más calmada, haciendo que sonriera deslumbrantemente.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me animé a preguntar mientras él tomaba mis manos y las colocaba en su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que nuestras pieles se tocaran suave y lentamente.

-A nuestra propia fiesta de graduación – susurró plantando un beso en la muñeca que tenia la cicatriz que intente ocultar.

Cada vez que Edward besaba mis marcas hacia que mi corazón saltara emocionado y logrando que pequeñas y austeras lagrimas trataran de avanzar por mis mejillas.

Dios, como lo amaba.

-Tenemos tan poco tiempo juntos…quiero aprovecharlo al máximo. Además quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos de tu graduación, me siento un poco culpable porque nos lo hayan prohibido – continuó sonriendo apenado y levantándose para estar en una posición algo mas cómoda sin apartar sus ojos de los míos – pero si no estas preparada para ir en auto, te puedo cargar hacia nuestro destino – apuntó mis zapatos de diez centímetros – no creo que llegues por tus medios. No me quejo – aseguró sonriendo – se te ven espectaculares –

Solo atine a reír sonrojada y alargué mi mano llamándolo a acercarse. Tomé su corbata turquesa, como sus ojos, y lo besé.

Edward había visto y arrancado lo mejor de mi sin rendirse ni un solo momento. Me había hecho darme cuenta con sus propios remordimientos que no era mi culpa, ni tampoco la suya de los accidentes que habían marcado nuestras vidas…si yo le había pedido redimirse así mismo del accidente de Alice, también tenia que hacerlo del accidente de Vanessa.

Accidentes…nadie es culpable de ellos.

Con determinación y lentitud subí mis pies al volvo, girando mi cuerpo para quedar frente al parabrisas. Antes que Edward también se subiera me planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió al asiento de copiloto. Mientras conducía jamás soltó mi mano, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila. Mi corazón aun latía descontrolado por el terror…ese sentimiento no se iría con tanta facilidad pero por lo menos lo estaba intentando con fervor y eso contaba como un paso adelante.

Paso a paso…siempre.

Llegamos al prado y yo solo atine a mirarlo divertida antes de salir rápidamente del automóvil. ¿Aquí me traía con tanto misterio? Al acercarnos más divise los pequeños cambios en el paisaje.

Pequeñas velas sostenidas en una mesa adornaban la velada, se veía celestial pues las flores silvestres daban un manto lila perfecto al cuadro. Sobre la mesa habían frutas y bocadillos sencillamente adornados, y las sillas estaban rodeadas de listones de seda haciendo que parecieran pequeños pedazos de nubes sobre la hierba.

¡Dios! Era hermoso y romántico…jamás pensé que alguien arreglara esto para mí.

Bueno. Tampoco pensé que podría enamorarme de Edward…

Ni siquiera note cuando Edward cuando tomó mi mano y me guio hacia el centro del sitio perfectamente arreglado.

Porque esto era perfecto…enserio.

-¿Bella? – llamó con sencillez haciendo que por fin girara a verlo.

-¡Oh, Edward! – respondí casi llorando y lanzándome a sus brazos. Él me recibió con gusto y hasta me hizo girar en mi lugar.

-¿Es demasiado? – susurró en mi oído. Negué.

-Es perfecto –

Tomó mi mano e hizo que me sentara en la silla adornada. Sacó de una cajita una corona sencilla y hermosa y me la mostró.

-Sé que quizás soñabas con ser la reina de la graduación esta noche. Estoy seguro que lo serias si hubieras ido – dijo mientras jugueteaba con el adorno- quizás yo no seria el rey pero tú definitivamente serias la reina, así que…- lentamente coloco la corona sobre mi cabeza, con cuidado de no estropear el peinado. – Esta noche eres la reina de nuestra graduación –

No podía estar más emocionada. A pesar de ser una banalidad, Edward había pensando que lo había deseado y lo había hecho posible para mi.

-¿De verdad…? – dije en voz alta no pudiendo creer que él estaba haciendo esto por mi.

-De verdad, eres hermosa, inteligente y te amo –

-Yo también te amo – respondí al instante haciendo eco de lo que mi corazón sentía en este momento. No podía creer que tuviera a alguien conmigo que me quisiera tanto, por lo que era… por la yo real.

La que cometía errores, la que se enojaba, la que tenia traumas, la que estaba marcada, la que se arrepentía de casi todo menos de estar con él.

-Pero… - seguí y Edward me miró confuso. Yo ya sabia lo que quería de mi vida, lo que necesitaba y lo que me hacia feliz. Y eso definitivamente no era una estúpida corona. – Lo único que necesito esta noche es a ti. Nada más – me saque la corona y la deje con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-¿Demasiado cursi? –

Solo atine a reír y negar risueña.

Amaba cada cosa que hacia porque lo hacia pensando en mi y para mi. Quizás el creía que yo necesitaba todo esto para ser feliz, necesitaba una corona, la popularidad y el reconocimiento del mundo pero él no podía estar más equivocado. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era el cariño de las personas que amaba y a él. Su reconocimiento y me interesaba su opinión. Nada más, pues todo lo otro vendría con el tiempo, cuando fuera propicio y merecido.

El me sonrió y yo le indique con mi dedo que no perdiéramos el tiempo y empezáramos a comer y conversar con este impresionante paisaje.

-¿A sido Alice la de la idea de la corona, verdad? – pregunté mientras tomaba entre mis dedos el último bocadillo dulce. Había recordado una de nuestras conversaciones en este mismo prado, cuando aún creía que esas cosas eran las importantes. "Una corona" , le había dicho, "Una corona es el sueño de toda chica". Rayos, no podía haber estado más equivocada, el sueño de toda chica debería ser amar y ser amada.

-Pues sí – asintió sonrojándose.

-Dile que me ha encantado, solo para hacerla feliz – sonreímos ante el comentario.- Me hubiera encantado aunque solo fuera una manta con emparedados – Me levanté y me dispuse a su costado tomando su mano con la mía. – Gracias –

Edward se levantó hasta quedar frente a mi, solo para mirarme con infinita ternura y sentimientos.

-¿Has comprado ya tu boleto de avión? – he ahí el motivo de la tristeza que me trasmitió cuando acariciaba mis brazos al hablar.

La verdad era que lo había hecho, pero aún no había confirmado mi plaza en la Universidad ¿Qué pretendía? No lo sabia, ni yo misma me entendía en estos momentos.

Había renunciado en el café del señor Denali. Había sacado todos mis ahorros, había visitado paginas de internet para cotizar precios en todo ámbito y buscar empleo, había sacado ya toda la ropa que llevaría y practicado lo que le diría a mis padres…

Pero… aún no sentía esa determinación ciega a irme, ese vértigo en la boca del estómago que te incita con descargas de adrenalina a hacer lo que estas pensando sin darle mayores vueltas, como lo sentía ahora… que deseaba besar a Edward más que a nada el mundo.

Lo tomé de las solapas una vez más y uní nuestros labios, suspirando cuando sentí su sabor mezclándose con el mío. Él pronto encuadró mi cintura con manos firmes y seguras y yo enlace las mías en su nuca acariciándolo justo como le gustaba.

Pronto todo quedó en el olvido, el sentimiento de vacio de imaginarme lejos de él, la inseguridad en su mirada y el paisaje hermoso que nos acompañaba.

-¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? – le dije en un susurro contenido por todas las emociones que me embargaban. No me sentía valiente para nada, me sentía cobarde y muy estúpida.

-Lo sé –

-Bien –

Lo tomé de ambas manos y lo guié hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos, me apoyé en una de las puertas sin abrirlas y lo guié de nuevo a mi boca, dándole un sutil mensaje que esperaba entendiera sin mucho mas que pocas indicaciones…y lo hizo.

Sus manos vagaron determinadas por mis contornos, mientras las mías retiraban la chaqueta del esmoquin. Cuando su boca avanzó en dirección a mi cuello me permití gemir ante la suave sensación de su lengua justo por donde mi pulso se marcaba. Esto era tan tierno y amoroso que me hizo imaginar en un momento que esto era como una despedida silenciosa.

No.

No lo era.

Cuando su chaqueta estuvo en el piso y sus labios sobre mi clavícula, mi corazón dio un vuelco al entender que quizás, solo quizás este seria uno de los últimos momentos en que podremos hacernos el amor.

Me encogí ante la sensación y eso alarmó inmediatamente a Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas negué, por supuesto él no se lo creyó y mirándome fijamente me beso de nuevo.

-No pienses – insistió – No pienses Bella, no hoy –

Le sonreí … genuinamente y con un beso el mi mejilla se separó ligeramente sonriendo ampliamente y mirando alrededor.

-¿Te das cuenta que siempre acabamos haciendo el amor en cualquier parte menos en una cómoda cama? – me preguntó ajeno a toda tristeza, por un momento pensé que eso era lo que pretendía.

Olvidar y solo sentir. Así que me deje guiar.

Miré a todos lados y vi que lo más cómodo que teníamos cerca era la parte trasera de su auto. Edward comprendió de inmediato mi mirada y rápidamente abrió la puerta no sin antes besar mi cuello para arrastrarme al amplio espacio de su _volvo_ – porque podría parecer pequeño por fuera - pero si que era espacioso al estar recostada con el hombre de mis sueños sobre mi cuerpo besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Estaba haciendo nuevas memorias en un automóvil , en ningún momento recordé el porque les temía. Todo lo que podía pensar en este momento era en Edward besándome como lo hacia.

Nos dio algo de trabajo el vestido y tuvimos que ponernos en una posición algo incómoda para retirarlo, pero todo estaba acompañado de risas cómplices y besos tiernos. Ningún segundo era desaprovechado, porque sabíamos que teníamos pocos momentos como este.

Nos amábamos, nadie tenia mas certeza de eso que nosotros y este tiempo era el que nos quedaba.

Una decisión puede cortarte las alas o puede dártelas para siempre.

Pues en este momento mis alas estaban volando lo más alto que podían junto a Edward.

Mi vestido fue sacado por mi cabeza dejándome en ropa interior, la camisa de Edward estaba arrugada y abierta mientras que su cinturón brillaba por su ausencia y su bragueta estaba convenientemente abierta.

-Eres perfecta – dijo mientras volvía a posicionarse sobre mi besando mi hombro y tomándome de las caderas para liego subir con sus delicados dedos y delinear mi marca, para dar énfasis al punto.

Perfecta aún con mis errores y mis demonios.

Suspiré y reí porque jamás pensé escuchar ese comentario de su boca. Para él yo no era perfecta, nunca lo fui mientras era esa estúpida niñita egoísta.

-No mientas – le respondí pasando mis manos por su espalda bajo la seda de su camisa blanca haciendo que gruñera sobre la piel de uno de mis senos cubiertos por encaje negro.

Soltando mis manos y acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su paso llego al broche posterior del brassier y lo abrió con prontitud haciendo que arqueara mi espalda ante el roce de la tela y sus dedos.

-Nunca mentiría, eres perfecta Bella, eres perfecta para mi –

Mi corazón se encogió de alegría en el preciso instante en el que Edward abarcó uno de mis pezones con su lengua.

Perfecta para él…sí.

Deslice mis manos desde su espalda hacia su firme trasero y le hice estar más cerca el uno del otro. Tocándonos donde más lo necesitábamos.

El roce de su lengua y de nuestros sexos fue increíble, así que procure la mayor fricción que pudiera producir mientras el seguía jugando con el otro pezón.

-Dios, Bella. Deja de moverte o no podre durar mucho – rogó roncamente al tiempo que tomaba mis caderas y las alejaba un poco.

Sonreí y trate de sonar seductora para pedir y rogar.

-Pues, no dures. Te necesito. Ahora –

Su boca asalto a la mía en el preciso momento en el que arrancaba mis bragas y bajaba su pantalón y ropa interior, listo para la acción. Sus manos tomaron las mías y las posicionaron sobre mi cabeza, uniendo nuestros dedos casi dolorosamente mientras nos uníamos en el acto más antiguo de amor existente.

El beso fue interrumpido por nuestros jadeos, pero nunca separamos nuestras bocas mientras nos movíamos al unísono, sus embestidas se unían a las mías haciendo que la unión fuera la más profunda que cualquier otra que hubiéramos experimentado.

Porque sabíamos que teníamos pocas.

Cerré mis ojos a pesar de que Edward me miraba intensamente. No quería llorar, no quería sentirme vacía cuando lo tenia a mi lado.

Sin detenerse en ningún instante Edward comenzó a besar mis parpados secando las lágrimas que con tanta fuerza intentaba detener sin resultados.

-No importa lo que pase.. Ni en que lugar del mundo estés - dijo entre jadeos y besos – te amo – Abrí mis ojos y entre las lágrimas lo miré – Bella, jamás lo olvides–

-Edward –

Y con una ultima y profunda embestida mi mundo fue llenado con fuegos artificiales.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo más y repetimos otras tantas…con la fuerte convicción que aunque nunca la dijimos en voz alta, nos movía esta noche.

Estábamos aprovechando nuestros tiempo juntos.

_**Seis semanas después**_

Estábamos parados con los hombros rozándonos. Ninguno hablaba, inmersos en el bullicio de las personas que andaban corriendo o riendo por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto de Seattle. Mis dos maletas estaban apiladas junto a Edward, quien las sostenía estoicamente a su lado impidiéndome en todo momento llevarlas.

Ya me había despedido de todos, de la familia Cullen y de mis padres. Alice nos había dado este hermoso últimos minutos juntos pero ninguno tenia el valor para decir palabra alguna.

Pero ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué lo extrañaría montones? ¿Qué ya me costaba respirar y ni siquiera estaba arriba de ese maldito avión?

-El vuelo H-876 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra ha abierto las puertas para comenzar a abordar. Por favor, haga el _check in_ lo antes posible de esa manera no retrasar el vuelo. Por su atención gracias.-

Mire al altavoz del cual provenía la fastidiosa voz con odio.

Era hora.

-Edward – susurré y me impresionó que me escuchara a pesar del murmullo constante del lugar.

-Te acompañare al _check in_ – dijo y se encaminó con mis maletas sin mirarme, con su mandíbula recta y tensa.

-No, Edward. Detente – se giró asombrado, con ese mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando me pedía que no me fuera, que nos fuéramos juntos a la universidad de Seattle – Yo lo haré – la luz que había iluminado su rostro por breves momentos desapareció igual de rápido, solo quise darme un tiro.

-Bella, por favor. Deja acompañarte hasta el final ¿Esta bien? Solo te pido eso–

-No – respondí con la garganta apretada – No lo soportaría. No quiero que nos despidamos, no quiero decirte adiós porque …-

No sabia como decirle que eso significaría renunciar a él cuando no había forma de que lo hiciera. Había intentado hacer que cambiara de opinión dos veces después de la cena de graduación que había preparado para mi. Pero jamás le había respondido de forma afirmativa a sus ruegos y me mataba cada vez que veía esa mirada de esperanza y desconsuelo cuando el día cada vez estaba más cerca.

Incluso esta mañana cuando me besó a penas abrí la puerta. Un beso desesperado.

Dios, ya estaba llorando.

Edward soltó las maletas y me abrazó. Me aferré a él como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno… así no tendríamos que separarnos.

Me estaba yendo a Londres ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba que obtendría un mejor futuro allá que acá? ¿Por qué era la opción perfecta?

_Edward no estará el Londres…_

¿Sería feliz al otro lado del continente sin él?

Unió nuestras frentes y suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos como yo lo estaba en los mío.

Subí un poco mi rostro y con decisión nos besamos, lenta y profundamente, disfrutando el que seria , quizás, el ultimo beso en mucho tiempo…

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda y delinearon mi cicatriz sobre mi ropa, haciendo de la caricia el más tierno de los gestos. Hice lo mismo con mis propios dedos, delineado su propia cicatriz.

-Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo que la fastidiosa voz volvía a anunciar el abordaje al vuelo.

Con un último beso y un último roce de manos, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

No nos dijimos adiós, lo habíamos prometido. De esa forma parecía que mañana nos veríamos de nuevo, aunque fuera mentira.

Inconscientemente tomé entre mis manos el collar que colgaba en mi cuello. Un regalo de Edward anoche cuando hicimos el amor por última vez; un corazón de oro con una piedra de esmeralda en su centro.

Cerré mis ojos cuando lo perdí de vista y con el colgante en una de mis manos, tomé mis maletas y avancé.

Con la última llamada a mis espaldas seguí caminando.

Esta vez, no importaban las consecuencias, no importaban las represalias… tomaría la decisión que me haría feliz y completa.

Dejaría a mis alas extenderse y volar…

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Ahora si, ¿Como han estado? Pues les cuento que yo he andado mas que perdida en mi vida. Trabajando en cuarto turno en Urgencias, asi que muerta de cansada y con tiempo para dormir y comer...pero el 14 termine los reemplazos y estoy con tiempo de vacaciones de nuevo ¿No es genial? Es lo más!...y bueno, me estoy poniendo al día con mis fics, espero que no esten asi tan molestas como para tirarme tomates ¿ok? Recuerden que solo chocolates y como regalo de cumple atrasado un review no estaria mal XD Naah.

Sobre el fic, no quise poner la palabra FIN porque más de alguna les daría el infarto ahorita mismo, pero no. No es el fin...pero el capitulo que viene suena más a epilogo que a capitulo. No mentira, y promesa que no mataré a nadie en esta (Por mía, digo XD) Mi cabeza solo tienen pensado un cap más y sobre la secuela solo era una idea tirada al aire, creanme que si surge saldra sino ¿Para que forzar algo? No se si me entienden.

Las quiero y adoro! tanto que hace unas semanas coloque un avance del capitulo 14 si el que sigue en mi blog...

el profile esta el vestido de Bella y el colgante, por si sienten curiosidad.

Con amor, besos y abrazos al estilo Emmet me despido

_**Enichepi**_


	14. Perfectamente Imperfecta

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama.

Capitulo dedicado a _Marttha Zazue_ta por su experiecia de vida que doy paso a partes fundamentales a este fic. Gracias por ser tan fuerte y estar ahí.

* * *

_**Perfectamente Imperfecta**_

**Capitulo 14 "Perfectamente Imperfecta"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Edward**_

-¿Todavía no hay noticias? – pregunté a mi padre por enésima vez. Estaba tan ansioso como todos, pero no por eso dejaba de irritar con las preguntas que tenían siempre las mismas respuestas.

-Aún no Edward –

Mi hermana Alice estaba en la segunda cirugía de su tratamiento y eso nos había trasladado una vez más a Chicago para acompañarla, precisamente en el período de inicios de clases en la _Universidad de Washington_. La verdad era que no me importaba perder unas clases con tal de estar con mi familia en estos momentos, un par de talleres obligatorios que fácilmente podría justificar.

Miré mi reloj con nerviosismo.

La cirugía estaba durando más de las dos horas que el Dr. Evason y nos tenía a todos con los nervios de punta por no tener noticias. Veía a mi padre pasear desde cada esquina de la habitación y a mi madre romper en miles de pedazos un pañuelo desechable que había traído consigo, parecía no percatarse del desastre que tenía a sus pies ni preocuparse por limpiarlo.

Por mi parte trataba simplemente de no pensar.

Si dejaba a mi mente vagar se iba por peligrosos caminos y ninguno de ellos me gustaba. El primero Alice y la operación, y el segundo Bella y Londres.

Mi mente se imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles, por ejemplo cuando hubiera llegado a Londres, bajando del avión y llevado sus maletas, cuando hubiera tomado un taxi y pagado por el recorrido a su destino, cuando hubiera mirado hacia lo alto el edificio de las residencias estudiantiles y su suspiros nerviosos cuando se hubiera decidido a entrar, cuando hubiera desecho sus maletas y ordenado sus ropas por color, cuando hiciera su cama en las residencias estudiantiles y así sin parar.

Hace una semana que abordó en ese maldito avión, yo mismo la fui a dejar, llevé sus maletas y me despedí como pude soportarlo ese día y la noche anterior… el recuerdo me carcomía todas las malditas noches.

Pensaba y pensaba, mi mente no quería quedarse callada y eso me desesperaba. Me debatía entre irme con ella, seguirla, estar juntos…pero simplemente no podía.

Mi mano pasaba regularmente por mi cabello en representación de mi desesperación. Sin embargo dejar a mi familia en un momento como este, estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Las familias están para apoyarse y eso quizás ella no lo entendía ¿Verdad?.

Soy un idiota de tan solo pensarlo, eso sí es verdad.

¿Sacrificas lo que amas por la familia? Yo lo hice y aún siento como si me faltara un trozo de mí. Un gran pedazo que se fue en la maleta de Bella aunque ella no lo supiera. Pero no me arrepiento.

No nos dijimos, ni nos prometimos nada. ¿Para qué? Ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos, un océano de distancia puede hacer muchas cosas en nosotros y mejor no sufrir. Pero a veces me encuentro deseando querer sufrir solo por poder escuchar su voz o volverlo a ver. Pero se supone que el amor supera todo, el amor verdadero es fuerte y definitivamente lo que sentía por ella no podía denominarse algo débil.

Soy un masoquista, siempre lo he sido y en secreto la espero y la amo. Lo sé, me he convertido en un cursi ¿Verdad?.

Nunca imaginé que Isabella, la perfecta, la chica popular y novia del presidente de estudiantes fuera tan diferente a como la imaginaba…frívola, egoísta, estúpida niña consentida que jamás se detenía a mirar a nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. Jamás pensé que su fachada estuviera tan bien construida como para engañarme todo el tiempo que la ví de lejos, como un cuadro que miras sin realmente ver los trazos del pincel que lo trasforman en la obra de arte que es.

Hasta ese día. El día que me quede practicando un poco más en el piano de la preparatoria calmando mis emociones al recordar que ese día era el fatídico aniversario del accidente. Me había encontrado con ella antes ese día pero no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, se había acercado a ayudarme cuando mis apuntes refalaron de mis manos. Ni siquiera quise agradecerle su _gran_ esfuerzo de rebajarse a mi nivel, el gracias entre dientes salió más furioso de lo que creí pero en ese momento no me preocupó…ella era uno de ellos, quizás se merecía un poco de su propia medicina.

Ahora sonrió al recordarlo. Sin tan solo hubiera imaginado lo que vendría después…

Recuerdo claramente…

La hora había pasado sin que me diera cuenta , mi madre me había llamado preocupada, luego de explicarle sin muchos detalles donde me encontraba, me comentó entusiasmada por la posibilidad de realizar las cirugías para la recuperación de la vista de mi pequeña hermana. Ese día había incluso llorado en silencio con cada nota que habían tocado mis dedos bajo las teclas de marfil.

Miré el reloj una vez más y me sorprendió lo tarde que era. Con apuro tomé mis cosas y partí a casa. Hubiera ido todo perfectamente hasta que choqué con ella y sin siquiera verme a los ojos se desmoronó en mi regazo. Un instinto protector poseyó mis brazos y todos mis músculos, no quería que llorara y no sabía la razón. Sin pensar , otra vez, la arrastré al laboratorio para que quién quiera que viniera por el pasillo a esas horas no la viera llorando. ¿Por qué? Ni idea…yo la aborrecía. Ella y su grupo se encargaban de burlarse y maltratarme a mi y a otros muchos estudiantes… Sin embargo al verla tan vulnerable y delicada, tan diferente a como pensaba que era, que lo que me había poseído, esa extraña sensación se intensificó brutalmente exigiéndome que la protegiera y de allí no pude parar de hacerlo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para no pensar en ella, para que no me afectara esa primera vez juntos. Sus besos, su toque…su cicatriz tan parecida a la mía. Jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que había sido formada por motivos parecidos y cuando lo descubrí me pareció más hermosa. Era ella, esa cicatriz era parte esencial de ella…

Jamás hubiera imaginado lo similares que éramos y lo conectados que llegaríamos a estar.

Jamás hubiera imaginado lo importante que sería para mí esa engreída niñita.

Reí mientras miraba desde la ventana del quinto piso de la clínica el cielo oscuro de Chicago.

Cada noche antes de dormir me regañaba por preocuparme por ella, por querer protegerla de si misma. Por convertirme en un ser obstinado en que ella descubriera lo hermosa que era sin ese camuflaje de perfecta. Por inundarme de celos cada vez que la veía con Félix, cuando no tenia ni la más mínima razón para tenerlos.

Me preguntaba todas las malditas noches que había cambiado para que mi mente se negara a cooperar cuando se trataba de ella.

La amabilidad que mostró con Alice fue lo que me desconcertó más y a la vez me enojó en sobremanera. Parecía que ellas habían nacido para ser amigas y eso era lo que mi pequeña hermana se desvivía diciéndome. Cuando me pidió que le entregara esa bolsa con galletas hechas en casa, me convertí en un cobarde. Simplemente no pude dárselo cara a cara y estúpidamente se los escondí en su mesa, cortándole sin tijeras la etiqueta que mencionaba el remitente mientras ella no estaba. Solo le había dejado la parte de "_Para Bella_" y había arrancado el "_De Alice_".

Patético, lo sé.

Nunca, nunca había huido. Incluso mientras entre cinco me rodeaban y pegaban por no ser como los populares creían. Les plantaba cara y me defendía. Pero en ese tiempo, solo faltó que me pararan enfrente de ella ante una tarea tan común como dar un regalo para que saliera casi a hurtadillas a dárselo. Patético.

En ese momento no sabía que estaba enamorado… y es lo que dicen que el amor te hace débil.

Luego su venganza, mi repudio hacia la situación y como involucró a Alice. Las palabras, declaraciones sin ser pedidas que me dejaban con el corazón en la mano.

"_No vale la pena"_

¡Dios!

Y peor aún cuando la encontré llorando en el prado, cuando había ido allí para pensar en ella. Sus heridas me dejaron en un hilo desesperado de pensamientos homicidas ¿Quién le hizo esto? ¿Quién le tocó un pelo? ¿Félix la golpeaba? ¿Ella misma? Me sorprendí a mi mismo llevándola a casa, preocupándome y planeando cuidarla.

Curarla incluso de las heridas que no se ven, esas que son en el alma. ¡Que iluso fui al pensar que yo la curaría a ella! Al final de todo nos ayudamos ambos y comprendí que eso es lo que las parejas hacen. Se ayudan…se superan juntas.

"_Tú vales la pena, Edward"_

Suspiré exasperado.

Recordarla solo me hacia más daño. Ella estaba ahora instalándose en uno de dormitorios para estudiantes en Londres, soñando despierta con su libertad y con sus expectativas de éxito.

Ella estaría feliz ¿verdad? ¿Y no le dije que si ella era feliz yo también lo seria? Ahora eso me parecía estúpido.

La egoísta verdad era que la quería conmigo, de la mano, sonriendo.

Pero eso no ocurriría, ella no estaba aquí, no volvería hasta un buen tiempo y tenía que convencerme de eso ahora.

Golpeé suavemente el vidrio del cual me estaba apoyando con la sola intención de hacer algo en contra de mis sentimientos tan contradictorios.

Mi madre me miró angustiada de no saber que pasaba allí dentro ni lo que me pasaba a mí. Pero debía sospecharlo ¿Bella se iba y yo caía en depresión? Malditamente conveniente.

Un doctor salió vestido con esos trajes verdes, gorros y mascarillas bajo su barbilla. No lucía triste ni decepcionado, ni mucho menos asustado por ir a nuestro encuentro. No había manera que la segunda intervención de Alice hubiera salido mal.

Rogaba que mis instintos tuvieran razón.

Mi madre fue la primera en levantarse, mi padre la abrazó a penas pudo y yo me paré a su lado esperando ansioso lo que tuviera que decirnos.

-La operación ha sido un éxito.- dijo sonriendo. El gemido de felicidad de mi madre fue seguido de los suspiros aliviados de mi padre y yo.- Nos hemos demorado un poco más por una pequeña hemorragia que tomó lugar al momento de terminar la cirugía, pero esta todo bajo control. Ya esta en la sala de recuperación pueden pasar a verla dentro de una hora cuando despierte de la anestesia –

-¿Una hemorragia? – gimió mi madre tapándose su boca.

-Nada de que preocuparse, insisto. Ni siquiera fue necesario usar las unidades de sangre que teníamos, la hemorragia fue controlada sin mayor esfuerzo.-

Mi padre y el médico se alejaron un poco para seguir conversando, mientras abrazaba a mi madre quien lloraba tranquilamente, agradeciendo en voz baja que su pequeña hija estuviera bien.

Yo también agradecía. Una operación menos, un paso más cerca de recuperar su vista y disminuir un poco mi propia culpabilidad.

Al cabo de una hora entramos todos a la habitación de mi pequeña hermana, bajo la mirada incrédula de las enfermeras a cargo de la unidad. No nos importaba…en su primera operación también entramos todos.

Procuré sonreír a la chica nueva que trabajaba ahí antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, su sonrisa avergonzada me aseguró que no tendríamos problemas.

Esto fue una especie de Deja Vú. Las mismas vendas en sus ojos, los mismos sueros colgando desde los extremos de la camilla, el mismo tono pálido de su piel y la misma voz rasgada preguntando si éramos nosotros.

-Cariño, claro que somos nosotros… todo ha ido bien – le aseguró mi madre tomando su mano y besándola con cuidado.

Mi padre en su lugar, tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo humedeció en una pequeña palangana con suero fisiológico y lo pasó de forma suave por sus labios. Ya estábamos algo habituados a esto.

-Gracias, papá –

Pronto mi celular sonó, haciendo que todos en la habitación saltáramos.

Era Jasper.

-Todo salió perfecto – dije antes de saludar y sin más preámbulo me acerqué a dejar el celular en el oído de Alice, no sin antes besarle la frente como saludo.

A pesar que Alice tenia la voz rasgada y seguramente le dolía hacerlo, las palabras llenas de amor que intercambiaban me hicieron voltear hacia la ventana y volver a pensar en Bella.

Otra vez.

.

.

.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde la operación de Alice y no era por voluntad propia ni por deseo es que hoy iba a la Universidad.

Había perdido ya dos semanas de clases y supondría que tendría que poner más del acostumbrado esfuerzo para ponerme al día…pero no podría importarme menos. Había estado estas tres semanas con mi hermana, aunque no me necesitara para nada y hace una semana que estaba en casa recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

No hacía mucho la verdad, estaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo leyéndole o escuchando música, a veces tocándole nanas en mi piano para relajarla. Mi madre se encargaba de todo lo demás, de sus horarios y de las curaciones. Un día cuando le estaba leyendo tan solo soltó en un tono tan autoritario que me sorprendió.

"_Ve a clases. Haz algo por tu vida, soy grande y me puedo cuidar sola"_

Sé que no estaba enojada, e incluso ví como una pequeña fracción de su boca se levanto en forma divertida. Ese día solo me reí y le prometí que desde el próximo lunes iría a hacer algo con mi patética vida. Alice otra vez me sorprendió tomando mi mano y diciendo que nada de ella era patética.

Estacioné el _volvo_ en un lugar libre al costado derecho del estacionamiento. Me fijé en los muchos estudiantes caminando por la gran calle hacia los edificios, en otros bajándose de sus automóviles y recogiendo sus bolsos desde los asientos. Estaba mirando sin mirar… Una especie de sentimiento extraño recorriendo mis venas y dejándome atascado delante del volante.

Como si alguien tirará de mi hacía algo, como si un elástico estuviera siendo jalado sin percatarme de ello.

Traté de ignorarlo.

Apague mi _IPod_ y lo retiré dejando parte de los audífonos colgando de mis bolsillos. Colgué mi bolso, cerré el _volvo_ y comencé a caminar en dirección a la sala que indicaba el horario. Por suerte conocía esta universidad y aunque nunca haya venido a clases…sabía donde quedaba cada cosa.

Llegué relativamente temprano. Digo relativamente porque no estaba el profesor pero todos ya estaban sentados en sus puestos. Eran mesas pareadas, lo que supongo hace sentido ya esta primera clase del lunes era una especia de taller de liderazgo y esas estupideces que hacen para enseñarte a ser un líder. Cuando crucé la puerta muchas miradas se centraron en mi, miradas especulativas y curiosas.

Me dejaron un poco incómodo. En la preparatoria pasaba desapercibido y muchas veces ignorado…Pero tenía que haberlo esperado después de faltar dos semanas y aparecer ahora que todo estaba avanzado.

Bueno…pueden mirar lo que quieran no me importa.

Avancé bastante seguro hacia el fondo esperando encontrar algún puesto donde fuese –los hábitos nunca mueren… siempre me sentaba en el asiento mas alejado del resto - y para mi suerte lo encontré. El único puesto aparentemente disponible era al lado de de alguien que estaba prácticamente tirado sobre la mesa. Usaba una capucha con flores estampadas y tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos de forma que le funcionaban de almohada. Antes de detenerme y colocar mi bolso sobre la mesa, me fijé en sus manos bastantes pequeñas por lo que supuse se trataría de una chica con falta de sueño.

Me pareció graciosa su posición, dejado ver que también había estado lo bastante cansada como para levantar su mochila del suelo.

Esa mochila…lentamente levante mi vista y me fije en sus manos.

Sus muñecas estaban hacia arriba así que se podían ver con facilidad unas pequeñas marcas…cicatrices marcando su piel.

Antes de poder detener mis pertenencias de caer sonoramente en el lado libre, mi mente reconoció esas marcas…

Las curé yo mismo el día que fueron infligidas.

Las besaba a diario y las tocaba cada vez que mis manos tocaban las suyas.

Me era imposible no reconocer esas cicatrices porque las había memorizado en mi mente con fuego.

Mis latidos se trasformaron en ruidosas bombas y mis ojos se abrieron al ver como ella levantaba su cabeza ante el ruido y se encontraba con mi mirada…tan anonadada como la suya.

-¿E…Edward? – susurró levantándose al instante haciendo que el asiento en el cual estaba sentada se cayera ante el movimiento e hiciera que chocará ruidosamente en el suelo.

-¿Bella? – susurré de vuelta, ignorando por completo los murmullos que se iniciaron alrededor.

Dios…me estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta fue abierta de un golpe y rápidamente todos se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron. No miré quien era y tampoco me importaba…todo lo que podía ver era a ella, quien arregló su asiento y se sentó sin mirarme ni por un segundo, escondiéndose bajo una cortina de cabello. Respiraba con dificultad…

Era ella…era Bella.. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo en Estados Unidos sentada en mi clase?

De pronto se oyó otro golpe como si alguien hubiera tirado algo en una mesa, eso me distrajó haciéndome girar hacia el origen del sonido. Un señor con bigote, calva y barriga me miraba con su frondoso ceño fruncido.

-Edward…siéntate – me susurró Bella tirando de la manga de mi mano haciendo que me sentara de golpe.

-¿Qué..? –

La verdad era que había olvidado todo lo relacionado con el mundo exterior cuando sentí sus dedos rozar mi piel de nuevo, la corriente eléctrica que extrañaba se sentía tan familiar, era como si no hubiera estado respirando hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – logré decir al mismo tiempo que una voz ronca hablaba. Noté que Bella se sonrojaba mirándome haciendo que levantará mi mano a su mejilla.

-Señor Edward Cullen, he de suponer. Bienvenido a la Universidad, espero que sus vacaciones hayan sido satisfactorias –la voz ronca e irónica decía –Espero que tenga una buena excusa, sin embargo o si no reprobará mi clase –

-¿Qué haces en Seattle? – seguí susurrando. Quería respuestas y mi mente no pensaba en nada mas que en las preguntas para conseguirlas. En su sonrojo, en su nerviosismo y en su mejilla sobre mis dedos.

-Edward… el profesor – Bella parecía asustada.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Dos tortolitos…¿Por qué no deleitan a las paredes del pasillo con su romance? Salgan de mi sala ahora mismo los dos.-

Yo miré atónito hacia adelante donde el señor – que evidentemente era el profesor – vociferaba a todo pulmón que nos quería fuera de su clase. Todos los demás nos miraban entre asustados y divertidos, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder de a poco. Miré a mi lado, sin creerlo todavía, mientras Bella ponía sus cosas en su mochila y se paraba para salir.

-¡Ahora, Señor Cullen! –

Al escuchar esas palabras mientras Bella ya salía por la puerta, me levanté y salí sin demora.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Diablos, de verdad estoy loco.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro tratando de despertar si este era un sueño extraño. Por lo menos no había conejos atrasados, ni fiestas del té con sombrereros locos..aún.

-No sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí – escuché que me decían y levanté mi rostro hacia ella.

Lo más loco de todo esto.

-¿Bella? – Volví a preguntar sintiéndome totalmente estúpido.

-Vamos afuera – dijo respondiendo. Tomó mi mano y me dejé guiar. Era un sueño bastante extraño.

Tomé su mano con fuerza temiendo por algún instante que podía perderla de nuevo. La quería aquí y también quería respuestas. Llegamos al patio exterior del edificio de Finanzas. Árboles por todos lados y asientos, esparcidos de manera superficial adornaban el exterior. Bella me guió a uno de esos asientos bajo un frondoso árbol y tras dar un largo suspiro, giró y me abrazó tan fuerte que creí que caería de bruces al suelo.

-¡Oh Dios, Edward! Creí que no te vería nunca – decía mientras escondía su rostro en la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro y sollozaba suavemente.

Eso me descolocó ¿Qué no me vería nunca? ¿No era eso lo que pasaría si ella se iba a Londres? Por qué ella debería estar en Londres y no aquí… no sentada en una de las clases de esta Universidad.

Coloqué mis manos en su baja espalda y me permití abrazarla y deleitarme con su aroma antes de alejarla lentamente y colocar mis manos en su rostro, enmarcándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí y no en Londres? –

Quería saber….necesitaba saber. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

Bajó su mirada, escapando un poco de mí. Se alejo sin darme la espalda y contestó.

-No me pude ir Edward. No subí al avión, cuando regrese ya se habían ido… yo… me vine a Seattle. Empecé de cero, conseguí empleo y una plaza en esta Universidad. Quería estar bien antes de llamarte…quería ser digna. Tú me diste todo y yo aún así pensé en irme, pero no pude… -

-¿No subiste al avión? ¿Y porque no me llamaste de inmediato? ¿Te das cuenta el infierno que pasé viendo ese avión partir? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar los demás días imaginándote en Londres? – dije atónito y enfurecido.

-No fue así, quería llamarte –

-¿Querías? ¡¿Querías? Dios …- Ella estaba aquí todo el tiempo…tan cerca… y yo…

Mi gorro pronto voló de mi cabeza y llegó a parar a el asiento que estaba a un costado. Bella temblaba un poco.

-¿Dónde estas viviendo? ¿Qué pasó con las becas? Dios ¿Te falta algo? ¿Estas bien? – De pronto todos los miedos surgieron a la superficie. Me acerqué y la tomé de ambos brazos notando su consistencia, no era algo alarmante, Bella siempre fue delgada. ¿Estaba alimentándose bien? ¿Sus padres le ayudaban? El instinto protector volvió a nacer como un fénix.

-Arriendo en un edificio para estudiantes, Edward estoy bien. Tengo dos trabajos y con eso me alcanza más los ahorros ¿recuerdas? Eso me cubre hasta que pueda postular a las becas que perdí por dimitir en Londres – susurró sin mirarme.

Sus ojeras marcadas eran algo que me preocupaba, su mirada cansada y acuosa, su leve temblor.

-Perdóname ¿Sí? no puedo ir donde no estés es tan sencillo como eso, contigo soy libre. Me dijiste que si yo era feliz tu eras feliz… Soy feliz contigo –

-Bella…-

-Acéptame ¿Sí? Haré lo que sea. Te amo Edward, Había ensayado como decirte todo esto pero al final ha sido un desastre..¡Genial! yo…-

Interrumpí su monólogo chocando mis labios con los suyos. Si antes dije que volvía a respirar cuando la toque, esto sería volver a vivir. Acaricié su labio inferior rozándolo con mi lengua con desesperación, quería sentirla, saborearla y lo necesitaba ahora.

Había sido tanto tiempo.

Abrió su boca mientras sus manos se enterraban en mi cabello, deshaciendo nudos y volviendo a hacerlos, masajeando y acariciando mi cuero cabelludo haciéndome suspirar.

Como lo extrañé.

Gimió mientras mi boca tomaba la suya, mientras mi lengua acariciaba su paladar haciendo que yo mismo jadeara ante la indescriptible sensación.

Bella estaba aquí conmigo de nuevo, estaba besándola.

Nos separamos uniendo nuestras frentes, escuché sus risitas haciéndome sonreír en respuesta.

-Extrañaba esto – sus manos bajaron a mi nuca, jugando con los mechones de mi cabello, logrando que deseara acariciar su rostro con mi nariz y volver a intoxicarme con su aroma.

-Un mes – murmuré aún incrédulo.

El siempre presente dolor en mi pecho había simplemente desaparecido, el agujero que sentía ya no estaba…

Todo estaba en su lugar.

-No viniste a clases –

-Alice- respondí – Su segunda operación-

-¡Oh Dios!¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Bella horrorizada.

-Bien, no te preocupes. Esta en casa recuperándose. Si quieres ir a verla …-

-Sí, claro que quiero, la he extrañado también – confesó sonrojándose más.

Solté mis manos de donde las tenía y en un impulso la tomé de la cintura y la hice girar. Estaba feliz, eufórico…

Apagué su grito de sorpresa con otro beso mucho más lento y mucho más delicado, Haciéndonos suspirar en el proceso.

-¿Estoy perdonada? – dijo mirándome bajo sus pestañas ¿Quién era esta Bella tímida? Sonreí más ante este pensamiento.

-Lo estás con una condición – le respondí levantando una ceja, Bella asintió rápidamente. -No vuelvas a asustarme así, no vuelvas a irte ¿ok?-

Ella solo sonrió, asintió y me besó.

.

.

.

**Bella**

_En la vida nos encontramos con las situaciones mas inéditas, las que creemos normales y las que son prácticamente imposibles de evadir. Cosas buenas y cosas malas. Somos capaces de elegir y eso hace que tengamos la facultad de elegir quienes somos._

_Podemos ser perfectos o simplemente podemos ser normales._

_Podemos ayudar a quienes deseen ser ayudados y a quienes no lo desean._

_Podemos ganarnos enemigos y amigos. Aliados y camaradas._

_Podemos tener marcas que nos recuerden cosas que no queremos._

_Pero podemos _elegir_. Podemos elegir que hacer con todo aquello que se nos es regalado como parte de experiencia. Siempre hay opciones y siempre hay respuestas, y no importa si elegimos bien o mal…eso nos hace quienes somos._

_Perfectos, imperfectos…_

_Solo hay una cosa que yo deseo en esta vida, una cosa que aprendí de ti a fuego, sudor y lágrimas._

_Quiero ser quien soy, con mis defectos, mis virtudes, mis sonrisas y mis lagrimas. Mis cicatrices…_

_Quiero ser autentica, porque así..es la única forma en la puedo decir con seguridad que estoy hecha para ti_.

.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? – dijo Edward frotándose los ojos mientras se levantaba a mi lado posando como de costumbre su mano en mi espalda. Lo había despertado.

- Nada, no es nada vuelve a dormir – le dije apoyándome en su caricia.

-¿Te duele la espalda otra vez? – reconoció posicionándose detrás mío con ambas piernas rodeando mi cuerpo sentado en el colchón.

-Solo un poco- Edward rió cuando gemí ante la sensación de sus manos en mi piel y continuó con el masaje en mi espalda – Estoy algo estropeada, imperfecta…-

-No seas absurda – dijo mientras sus manos viajaban hacia el frente, colándose bajo el camisón.

-¿No sabes? Me encantan tus imperfecciones, porque con cada una de ellas – uno a uno sus dedos delinearon la cicatriz de mi espalda, mientras su otra mano soltaba mi pecho para tomar una de mis muñecas y hacer lo mismo con las pequeñas marcas -… con cada una de tus imperfecciones me doy cuenta que tú eres perfecta para mí-

_Sí, quiero ser perfectamente Imperfecta para él._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ndla: **Ha sido tiempo ¿Verdad? Me pasó algo similar con Mía, que simplemente no podia terminar. Debe ser esos lazos afectivos que creas con tus personajes que no deseas que se vayan. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaba algo convencida que debia haber mas capitulos al momentoq ue estaba escribiendo pero ya les habia prometido que este sería el final. Quedan algunos Outtakes, que tengo a la mitad que espero subir cuando se pueda.

Gracias, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. Por todas las hermosas palabras que me regalan en sus reviews. Trato de responder a la mayoria y en eso siempre me quedo corta. Pero las quiero a todas y gracias por compartir conmigos estos momentos. Esta no será la última vez que nos leamos espero...

En mi blog aticodeeni(puntp)blogspot(punto)com he dejado cosas como imagenes y los outfit de este capitulo de Bella y Edward , espero les guste.

Gracias de nuevo y muchos abrazos apretados. Aunque twilight ya se ha terminado de grabar, esto no termina! xD

Prometí que no lloraría.. XD again.

PD:Alguien me dijo que este fic se parecía a la trama de _Willow, _Novela que desconocia. Me refiero más al tema en mi blog, por favor pueden leer ahí si les interesa. No me inspire en esa novela, ni siquiera sabia de su existencia hasta que me lo han mencionado.

**Enichepi**


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic.

Gracias por la paciencia y el cariño.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por Betear y aconsejar. *O*

* * *

**Epilogo Perfectamente Imperfecta**

.

.

**Bella**

-¿Cuándo es tu examen de grado Bella?- Preguntó Benjamín cuando le pasaba el pago de un almuerzo en la caja y esperaba que me dieran el vuelto y la boleta.

-El jueves – dije haciéndole una mueca, realmente estaba nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara y no deseaba pensar mucho en el asunto mientras estaba en el trabajo.

Trabajaba en este restaurant/café desde mi segundo año en la universidad, principalmente durante las tardes. Ya todos los que estaban conocían el hecho de que en dos semanas más dejaba de trabajar allí después de cuatro años usando el delantal verde, para empezar a ser uso del titulo universitario que sangre, sudor y lágrimas me había costado adquirir.

Bueno, no puedo cantar victoria… aún no era mío.

-Espero que todo salga bien- comenté suspirando- he estado estudiando mucho durante estas semanas – dije mientras con una sonrisa recibía la pequeña bandejilla con el dinero y la boleta.

-No te preocupes – alcancé a escuchar de Benjamín, antes de girar con una sonrisa al cliente que ya se retiraba y dejaba una propina generosa.

El día estaba algo flojo por lo que me permití volver a la caja para seguir conversando con el chico de segundo de Licenciatura en Física, mientras esperaba que terminara mi turno.

-Además Edward te debe ayudar ¿No? – Continuó como si nunca me hubiera alejado.

Fruncí el ceño.

Si tuviera tiempo… lo haría, me dije con recelo.

Todos conocían a Edward ya que siempre me venía a recoger después del trabajo, bueno siempre no aplicaba al último año. Edward ya estaba titulado y trabajando en la empresa de su familia; Constructora Cullen. No estaba orgullosa de mi y mis errores, pero me había atrasado un año cuando no pude aprobar un ramo. Y no fue porque no ponía atención en clases, ni porque no entendiera la materia.

-No lo creo – respondí y miré la hora descubriendo que ya era hora de salir. Me despedí de Benjamín y entregué el turno a Tara quien venía entrando.

El año que reprobé fue un año terrible para mí…

Tercer año de Negocios Internacionales, tres trabajos, una puta zorra de compañera de cuarto en las residencias de la universidad y la gran pelea que nos llevó a romper con Edward por primera y única vez, durante una semana. Un caos, justo a final de semestre. Mal momento para una crisis amorosa y escolar… sin mencionar la financiera que siempre tenía.

Recién ese año había conseguido una beca completa para estudiar, debido a mi rendimiento… que estuve a punto de perder por atrasarme un año, pero que recuperé tras descubrir que se me permitía tenerla con la aprobación del 75% de mis ramos anuales más un promedio bueno y no decente como el de la mayoría.

Obviamente había conseguido el promedio con mis otras materias, pero no me alcanzó para el requisito de tomar ramos avanzados, atrasándome un año. Edward no sufrió el problema, sin embargo su promedio ese semestre fue decadente.

En resumen, la semana después que el semestre terminara y dos semanas después que todo había comenzado, lo encontré en el sitio donde siempre me esperaba cuando salía del trabajo en el restaurant y que había estado vacío durante ese periodo de tiempo, dolorosamente vacío. Su espalda se giró para encararme cuando me escuchó emitir un sonido angustiado y doloroso. Me quedé estática mirándolo en el lugar en el que me quedaba sentada después de salir llorando un poco. Edward estaba ahí ahora serio y sin expresión alguna, acercándose. Lo extrañaba y sí, lo amaba, pero la imagen de él acorralado en la pared de mi dormitorio por mi querida compañera de cuarto me impidió correr a sus brazos y rogar que volviésemos.

Muy tele-novelesco y patético, lo sé. ¡Zorra!.

Oficialmente llevábamos una semana separados, pero durante las dos que duró nuestro drama él se había encargado de demostrarme que había sido un malentendido, sin embargo Gianna hizo todo lo contrario. ¿Quién hubiera creído que mi tímida compañera de cuarto era una víbora con disfraz de conejo? De todas maneras todos mis miedos volvieron a surgir.

No tenía a nadie, nadie me quería ni necesitaba, mi novio me había engañado… a diferencia de la época de la secundaria ahora sabía que no era perfecta, tenía cicatrices mentales y físicas para demostrarlo. Así que me sumí en depresión… severa. Me alojé en casa de Rosalie, una compañera y amiga que sin preguntar nada me recibió. ¡Hasta ahora le agradezco y claro, todavía somos amigas!

Estaba hecha un desastre, sin embargo no había dejado ninguno de mis tres trabajos, sin ellos no tenía nada.

Había decidido a pesar de sentirme como una mierda inservible, no dejar de estudiar. No podía. No tenía a mi familia, ni a el amor de mi vida pero si me tenía a mí.

Reí, recordando el reencuentro.

Ese día lo miré no sabiendo que hacer ni que decir. Lo necesitaba pero me había convencido que el quería algo mejor que yo y yo no podría dárselo. Incluso se me había pasado por la mente que me había usado igual de lo que hizo Félix, aunque Edward me dijera que no era así, me diera pruebas de ello incluso.

¿Qué sucedió entonces para que volviéramos? Edward hizo lo que había hecho en los primeros meses que nos conocimos en Forks para terminar con ese martirio en que ambos estábamos… me confrontó, me gritó y yo le grité de vuelta.

Ese día volvimos y aprendimos un poco más de cómo ser pareja. También ese día, no sé como, me convenció de mudarme a su departamento, dejar un trabajo –el del bar a medianoche que le irritaba - y ver a un psiquiatra para poner fin a los demonios que me perseguían y por ende nos perseguían a ambos.

Hoy a tres días de finalizar, por fin, mi vida universitaria iba a mi última sesión con el Dr. Hisbon.

Tomando mi cartera, salí por la puerta trasera hacía la parada de autobús para dirigirme a la consulta.

Edward no tenía mucho tiempo, su primer año como vicepresidente de Constructoras Cullen lo estaba consumiendo, por lo que no me podía llevar a la consulta hoy ni los meses anteriores. Llegaba agotado por las noches, sólo siendo capaz de cenar y caer muerto a nuestra cama. Luego se levantaba en la madrugada hacía el desayuno para ambos y se iba con un beso de despedida. ¿Hace cuanto que no hacíamos el amor? No hace poco, la verdad.

El Dr. Hisbon me dice que tenemos que comunicarnos pero ¿De qué sirve si sólo hay motivación de un solo lado? ¡Dios, lo extraño! Pero me siento tan egoísta, él esta haciendo lo que desea ¿No? En las noches siempre sonríe cuando tengo su cena caliente y estoy sentada esperándolo, estudiando. Conversamos de lo que hicimos en el día escuetamente y luego nos acostamos… a dormir.

¿Soy una malagradecida, verdad? Lo amo y sé que él me ama. Punto.

Pero mis pensamientos vuelven a esos días en los que estuvimos separados… temo que se aburra de mí. ¡Dios! Deseé que esta no fuera la última sesión ¿Qué haré sin el Dr. Hisbon?

-¡Ey! –llamaron haciéndome saltar de la impresión y el susto. Apresuré mi paso tratando de ignorar al extraño.

-¡Bella, soy yo! – dijo Edward tomando mi brazo y haciéndome gritar y girar con mi bolso como arma.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté dudosa, se suponía que hoy tenía una reunión con los proveedores de los materiales reciclables, según recuerdo me dijo ayer antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho y caer dormido. Se supone que no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para almorzar o… respirar.

-Tengo una ventana hasta las 5, así que te acompañaré a tu sesión – respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó para darme un beso.

Mmmm. Que beso tan bueno, sus labios no fueron por un pequeño roce como ayer sino que tomaron los míos de forma casi ruda al principio pero suave y tierna al profundizar. Como dije; Mmmm.

Edward pocas veces me acompañaba a una sesión, el Dr. Hisbon le prohibió hacerlo porque tenía que ser algo que yo hiciera por voluntad y no por compromiso u obligación hacía él, a excepción de cuando se requería su presencia. Sin embargo al principio él siempre estaba cuando terminaba, esperándome en el hall.

-No podrás entrar y lo sabes – le recordé cuando nos separamos por aire, él solo rió divertido.

Por suerte solo fueron tres veces en las que nos sentamos juntos en el sillón aterciopelado del Dr. Alfred Hisbon, y esas veces fueron fatales, pero nos fortalecieron mucho como pareja. En una de ellas le conté todo a Edward, con sumo detalle el accidente de Nessie, el trato de mis padres, mis deseos de ser aceptada y mi miedo al rechazo. También ahí le conté entre lágrimas y sonrisas lo maravilloso que era él en mi vida y el porqué de mi decisión de no ir a Londres. Todo.

Edward hizo lo mismo y créanme, Nunca nos habíamos abierto tanto el uno al otro. Nos amábamos pero hasta ese momento aún había lugares de nuestra alma que el otro no conocía.

Cuando unió sus labios nuevamente a los míos como una caricia delicada separándolos demasiado pronto para mi gusto, no pude evitar imitar la sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro y tomar su mano con la mía mientras me arrastraba hasta su automóvil aparcado en la vereda del frente.

Ahora que Edward estaba en el ámbito profesional, su vestimenta era impecable. Durante la semana, vestía trajes de dos piezas con corbatas a tono que yo misma le arreglaba antes que se fuera a la constructora por las mañanas. Durante nuestros años en la universidad había sido un shock verlo por primera vez tan formal para las presentaciones y las pasantías obligatorias, con su cabello domado y sus pulcras ropas. Dudaba que alguien pudiera verse como él y que nuestros ex compañeros de preparatoria pudieran siquiera repetir los insultos que le daban gratuitamente. Recuerdo esa primera vez, en una presentación formal, que sin poder evitarlo, terminamos haciéndolo en un cuartito de la facultad de negocios. ¡Uf!.

Cuando Edward llegaba a casa, los fines de semana o sus días libres, el vestía como siempre lo había hecho con sus camisas a cuadros, sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus zapatillas _Adidas_ y su infaltable gorro de lana… sí, el mismo de hace 7 años, que si me permiten decirlo, hacen una combinación fatal con sus lentes de lectura estilo _Ray Ban._

Me estremecí placenteramente ante la imagen mental.

¡Ey! ¿Quién pudiera decir que Edward era un vagabundo ahora? La preparatoria no es el mundo real, ni la realidad a la que nos enfrentaremos. Ni se asemeja a lo que seremos y lo que haremos en nuestras vidas, Edward y yo somos pruebas irrefutables de eso.

Ahora caminando por la calle hacía su _Volvo_ plateado del año, nos veíamos bastante disparejos. Él con su traje de etiqueta gris más sus zapatos de vestir lustroso y yo con mis jeans oscuros, blusa con encajes de adorno rosa y mi chaqueta negra con botones alargados a cada lado de mi pecho. Bueno, mientras no tuviera que enfrentarme a pirañas comerciales este sería mi look. Edward me había compartido su gusto por la comodidad y su poco interés por lo que piensen los demás de lo que uso, si me gusta a mí y me siento cómoda, entonces está bien. Sonreí al pensar que Edward compartía su amado gorro de lana conmigo también, así como sus camisas con sus estampados favoritos y hasta sus pantalones de deporte cuando salíamos a caminar por ahí.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó colocando su mano en mi espalda baja guiándome por la calle. Tan sobreprotector como siempre.

-Estaba recordando mi pijama de anoche – le dije y el rió también. Mi pijama de anoche había sido su camisa de _Joy Division_. En realidad me la había puesto cuando había salido de la ducha, debido a que olía a él y lo extrañaba. La había usado mientras lo esperaba para cenar en la encimera mientras estudiaba los valores de la bolsa de esta semana.

-Es mi camisa favorita-

-Lo sé, olía a ti- le dije antes de llegar a destino.

Me abrió la puerta depositando un suave beso antes de cerrarla, acomodé el cinturón de seguridad y partimos a la consulta con tranquilidad.

Sí, ahora no me atemoriza conducir, ni subir a un automóvil.

Otro logro del Dr. Alfred Hisbon.

-La próxima semana también podré llevarte – comentó mientras esperaba que el semáforo volviera a cambiar.- Tenemos el martes libre por… -

Mi rostro se crispó involuntariamente al percatarme de la triste realidad. ¡Oh sí, lo había olvidado! Si tan sólo lo que nos queremos bastará para saber todo se refiere al otro, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó mirándome de reojo, notando el cambio drástico en mi expresión y en mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Olvidaste que ésta era mi última sesión, verdad?¿Qué hoy el Dr. Hisbon me daba de alta? – él sabía que la semana anterior se lo había comentado cuando había llegado a casa en la noche, había saltado a sus brazos besándolo mientras le contaba entusiasmada la noticia.

Y a pesar de eso, lo había olvidado. Esta vez mi corazón no resintió del dolorcito.

-Bella… - dijo cuando deslicé mi cara hacia la ventana y no lo miré. Creo que me merecía estar un poco enojada.- Esta semana ha sido de locos, cariño lo siento. –

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que llegamos al edificio y bajé sin decir nada. Edward hizo lo mismo y entramos juntos para tomar el elevador. Intentó tomar mis dedos pero lo evité sacando el celular de mi cartera como excusa. El silencio era atemorizante, no quería estar enojada con él pero esto era importante para mí, para ambos. Estas sesiones habían sido un paso duro para mí y uno definitorio en nuestra relación. Gracias a esta sesión había superado tantas cosas y por fin podía respirar libre de mis tormentos, lista para enfrentarlas con madurez si volvían a aparecer.

¡Dios! ¡Y él lo olvidaba! ¿Es que ya no era importante para él? La respuesta me asustaba muchísimo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos hacia la recepción.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué gusto verte! – Saludó entusiastamente la secretaria – Has llegado temprano a tu última sesión – agregó con una sonrisa. Hasta ella lo recordaba pero era su trabajo después de todo.

-Siempre llego temprano, Renata. – dije con una mueca haciéndola reír. Saludó a Edward también y nos indicó que nos sentáramos esperando para entrar.

Edward intentó unir nuestros dedos nuevamente, pero esta vez no tuve la resistencia ni voluntad para rechazar su tacto. Sin mirarlo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos y suspirando mientras sus labios acariciaban mi frente.

Sólo deseaba que Edward pudiera equilibrar su vida laboral con su vida amorosa de una vez por todas o que simplemente tuviera la intención o el deseo de hacerlo.

-Espero no hayas olvidado llamar a Alice también– le recordé aún sin abrir mis ojos. Edward siempre llamaba a Alice, por lo menos tres veces a la semana solamente para saber si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, estaba incluso más preocupado por su evolución que la propia Esme quien, no sin dificultad había aprendido a dejar a su hija independizarse… Edward aún le costaba aprenderlo y por lo menos entre Alice y yo lo habíamos convencido que no la llamara todos los días cuando se mudó a New York para estudiar acompañada de Jasper. Que se hubiera olvidado hubiera sido un gran asunto.

Supe la respuesta a mi pregunta inmediatamente cuando su cuerpo se tensó.

Sí, lo había olvidado.

El doctor abrió la puerta y de ella salió una muchacha de no más de 15 años mirando al suelo y con las mejillas empapadas siendo recibida por su madre. La escena era bastante desoladora pero yo había pasado por eso también. Me hizo recordar cuando salía en las mismas condiciones hacia los brazos de Edward quien con sus mimos, besos y abrazos me llevaba a su apartamento, nuestro hogar, durante las primeras terribles sesiones. Seguramente Edward también lo recordó porque cuando me levanté para entrar previa indicación del canoso doctor, él tomó mis dedos y los besó mirándome.

-Te amo Bella y lo siento muchísimo-

-Lo sé – le dije besando su mejilla- Yo también te amo –

El Dr. Hisbon volvió a indicarme que entrara sonriendo ante la escena privada que protagonizamos en su recibidor.

Entré sonrojada y saludando al doctor, este esbozó una cálida sonrisa dándome la bienvenida animadamente como siempre lo hacía. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho le aseguró a Edward que no nos demoraríamos tanto.

.-.-.-.-.

Salí del despacho del Dr. Alfred con una leve sonrisa enmarcando mi rostro veinte minutos después. Mis ojos aguados dando la bienvenida a los brazos de Edward, quien me miró preocupado.

-Todo está bien Edward. De verdad. –

Besó mi rostro mientras apretaba mis brazos a su alrededor.

Nos despedimos de la secretaria e hicimos nuestro viaje hacia el estacionamiento en silencio. Así era entre nosotros muchas veces, estábamos siempre en silencios cómodos y cuando no, ambos lo sabíamos de inmediato.

A pesar de eso, mi mente aún vagaba en lo que el Dr. Alfred me había dicho cuando me sonsacó con su experta habilidad los problemas que sentía que tenía con Edward. Mientras recordaba sentí como las manos de Edward se posaban en su lugar favorito en mi espalda, acariciando mi cicatriz haciendo que automáticamente mi mano se posara al costado de su pecho, donde sabía que estaba la de él.

-_No es que tú sientas que tienen problemas, es que los tienen_ _querida_ – dijo acomodándose en su sillón en frente mío, por primera vez desde que lo conozco sin su inseparable libreta – _Han superado tantas cosas juntos, no puedes permitir que lo que permite a una pareja ser lo que es no esté presente en ustedes_ –

Yo sabía lo que era eso, y lo reafirmé cuando me lo dijo. Comunicación.

-_Puede haber amor, respeto y eso los mantendrá juntos pero, escúchame bien Bella; no felices. Necesitas decirle lo que piensas, que deseas que equilibre su tiempo, que hable más contigo… que sepa lo que te pasa y tú sepas lo que le pasa a él. Estar juntos no es lo mismo que estar sólo ahí en presencia_ –

Hablamos de todos mis logros durante estos años también, hablamos de mis padres, de Vanessa, de mi cicatriz en la espalda incluso de las pequeñas marcas que aún quedaban en mis muñecas, de mis miedos y mis esperanzas. Sus palabras me llenaban de orgullo y superación, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Había luchado y había ganado, gracias a las personas que me aman. A Edward y a su hermosa familia, y a la persona más importante: A mí.

Antes de decir las palabras finales, también me había dado una última tarea.

El Dr. Alfred había tenido razón también en lo que se refería a nuestra relación, tenía que decirle, teníamos que hablar, pero ¿Cuándo?

Cuando estaba asegurando mi cinturón de seguridad mi celular comenzó a sonar desconcentrándome. Nerviosamente busqué mi equipo haciendo que este se deslizara de mis dedos. Edward rió ganándose una mirada furiosa mientras prendía el motor y rápidamente se agachaba y me pasaba el móvil con un beso rápido en mis labios.

Apreté la pantalla táctil, sonriendo ante la imagen que salía en la pantalla.

-¡Alice! – dije con verdadero júbilo.

-¡Ey, Bella! ¿Cómo fue tú última sesión con el Psiquiatra? – Sonreí, Alice siempre llamaba los martes para saber como iba todo en mis sesiones. En realidad llamaba los martes y los sábados, sagradamente. Sin embargo hoy era especial, hoy volvía desde New York con Jasper tras terminar su semestre.

-Bien, ya sabes. Sólo hablamos como amigos esta vez, no como paciente-doctor, fue divertido – aseguré estirando mi blusa.

-Edward me llamó mientras estabas dentro –

- Debería haberte llamado antes- aseguré preocupada.

-Lo sé, no sé que le pasa a mi hermano últimamente ¡Está en las nubes!-

-Sí – respondí un poco triste, pero rápidamente me recompuse- ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto? –

-Sí, el vuelo se atrasó una hora, estamos algo aburridos con Jasper así que entramos en un café para hacer tiempo –

-No comas mucho, después andas llorando que estás gorda – Edward no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario pues era cierto, haciendo que yo también no pudiera evitar reír también.

-¡Ey, escuché a Edward! No se rían – gritó riendo también.

Alice era toda una mujer ahora. Su tratamiento y cirugías habían terminado hace dos años, quedándole solo chequeos anuales a este punto. Usaría medicamentos por un largo periodo de tiempo y lentes especiales pero todo valía la pena. Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo sabíamos que todo había valido la pena cuando la venda fue retirada y Alice mencionó lo asombrada que estaba de lo mayor que estaban sus padres y lo adulto que parecía Edward. Las risas ocultaron las lágrimas. Fue un día increíble.

-Edward ya me dijo que cenaríamos el viernes, pero quiero verte antes ¿Si? Mañana sólo un rato, debemos tener una _talk chic_ en vivo y en directo – regañó sin lugar a un no por respuesta.

- Okay Alice, mañana te llamo y nos juntamos –

-¡Yay! – escuché que alguien, Jasper seguramente, la silenciaba.

Estábamos entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo del complejo de departamentos así de forma atolondrada dándole los cariños que Edward me indicó antes de colgar y despedirme. Al guardar mi móvil, miré la hora. Eran las 4:15 pm.

-¿Vas a entrar? – Le pregunté girándome mientras retiraba mi cinturón y Edward hacía lo mismo.

-Por 15 min. Tengo que ponerme en marcha hacía la empresa para la reunión –

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor, estaba cansada, agotada física y emocionalmente. El trabajo en el restaurant era el único que mantenía. Tuve que renunciar a uno que tenía en una librería cuando hice mi pasantía en Brown Holding. Recargando mi peso en los brazos de Edward cuando me abrazó recordé cuando me había negado a la pasantía en Constructoras Cullen. No quería tener privilegios, ni nada de eso. Tener una pasantía allí era muy cotizado y eran seleccionados desde la Facultad de Economía para el puesto. Era obvio que yo pasaría la selección siendo la novia del vicepresidente, así que busqué en otro lugar antes. Edward se puso furioso y yo también lo estuve. No quería colgarme de su éxito, quería el propio y él tenía que entenderlo. Cuando mi pasantía había terminado, nada pasó desde allí. Esperaba tener mi título para ver donde postular, aunque Edward me dijera que podía entrar a la empresa familiar una vez saliera y no había necesidad de buscar en otras con menor rentabilidad.

Pero era su empresa, no la mía. Yo no tenía tal herencia, de hecho no tenía ni una herencia real de mis padres así que quisiera empezar de cero ¿Era eso muy difícil de entender?

Edward había respondido _"¿Es muy difícil entender que quiero compartir mi vida y todo lo que tengo contigo?" _

Esa sola frase me había dejado sin respiración y en sus brazos. No cedí en la pasantía pero sí en que yo también quería compartir mi vida con él y le daría todo lo que tuviera. No hemos hablado de eso nuevamente, pero no me preocupa. Edward ya es parte de mí.

Las puertas del ascensor nos dieron la bienvenida al piso donde estaba nuestra casa. Dejé que Edward hiciera los honores y abriera la puerta permitiéndonos la entrada. Edward se retiró su saco y lo colgó pulcramente al costado de la puerta mientras dejaba mi cartera en la mesita conjunta mirándolo divertida. ¿Quién pensaría que algún día Edward fuera ordenado? Hace 3 años yo no lo hubiera creído.

El primer año que nos mudamos fue uno de peleas insignificantes, un periodo de adaptación a las costumbres del otro, las mañas que teníamos y ni siquiera nos imaginábamos, como la manía de Edward de usar el piso como closet y mi manía perfeccionista de tener todo en su lugar. O la de dejar las toallas húmedas después de una ducha en la ropa sucia. ¡Qué días! Ahora nos reímos de ellos, pues nos acoplamos bien pero entonces…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó sacándome de mi nube de recuerdos. ¡Diablos! Hoy había sido un día de traer cosas buenas y malas, supongo que cerrar etapas significa atesorar lo bueno y aprender de lo malo.

-Te he entrenado bien – apunté al colgador – ya eres un poco más ordenado –

-Bueno – se acercó llevándonos a la sala – Y tú ya no eres tan maniática por el orden, creo que es una ganancia por ambos lados –

-Eso se llama tener una vida compartida cariño –

-Me encanta como suena –

-Suena bastante bien – sonreí como boba cuando él también lo hizo y se acercó para quedar a milímetros de mí.

-Ajá…- Estábamos a punto de unirnos en un beso como el que ambos queríamos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente desde su bolsillo, hasta pude sentir como vibraba contra mi muslo derecho arruinando el momento totalmente.

Bufé y me alejé mientras él contestaba.

_Compartir una vida significaba darle su lugar a todo_, pensé girándome hacía la cocina por un vaso de leche o algo que mantenerme ocupada lo suficiente como para no enojarme, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando Edward entró en la cocina diciendo que tenía que partir ya.

-¿No era a las 5 tu reunión?- inquirí sin mirarlo lavando el vaso.

-Sí, pero Sara me ha dicho que hay unos nuevos documentos que revisar y será mejor que vaya antes que comience –

Sara, su secretaria. Una señora muy eficiente, amorosa y cálida. No debería odiarla…

-Pensé que habías dejado esta ventana para… -

-Lo sé mi amor, pero la empresa necesita esta sociedad –

-La empresa es lo más importante ahora ¿verdad? – inquirí con un tono más ácido del que hubiera deseado pero ya no podía detenerlo -Pues bien, ve. Espero que por lo menos ésta vez puedas llegar a cenar a la hora o te interese lo que hago en el día antes de decir lo cansado que estás y el sueño que tienes –

-¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó con su voz en un tono oscuro. Me hubiera asustado e incluso atemorizado pero ¡Dios, ya había lanzado todo y ahora mi boca no quería parar de hablar!

-Intento decir que ahora que estás casi a cargo de tu empresa ¡Eso es lo único que te interesa! Ya ni siquiera haces espacio en tu _apretada_ agenda para nuestro tiempo juntos ¡Ya casi ni nos vemos y tú pareces no notarlo! ¡O peor, No importarte! – A este punto creo que ya estaba gritando, con voz inestable y llorosa - ¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos algo juntos más que dormir? ¡Dormir!-

-¡Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros! Papá dejará el cargo de Presidente de la compañía en seis meses y me dejará el puesto… -

Eso no lo sabía, no me lo había dicho. ¡Oh Dios! Él ni siquiera me contaba todo ahora, me sentía peor de lo que creí.

-Eso no me lo habías contado – lo interrumpí con la voz queda, elevándose decibel a decibel a medida que entendía el punto en mi cabeza - ¡Eso, es lo que intento decir! ¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos una conversación sincera Edward? ¡Ya nunca tienes tiempo para eso! –

_Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí._ Quise decir pero mi boca no formuló las palabras.

-Bella estás siendo inmadura – agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando su saco. Yo lo miré desde el pasillo.

-¡¿Inmadura? – pregunté un tanto dolida.

-Inmadura, egoísta y ridícula ¿No aprendiste nada con el Dr. Hisbon? –

Ese fue un golpe duro, y él lo sabía.

Sabía que estábamos hablando con la cabeza caliente, que muy seguramente nos arrepentiríamos de cómo dijimos las cosas cuando estemos pensando con claridad.

Pero eso fue demasiado.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – susurré no teniendo más remedio que soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo - ¿Ya no te intereso? ¿Es qué alguien tan marcado y destruido ya no te interesa? ¿Es… eso? –

-No es eso y lo sabes – Dijo con un tono más calmado. Estaba segura que se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que eso significo para mí. Arrepintiéndose al instante, pero ambos éramos cabezotas ¿no?

-¡¿Entonces qué es? – Pregunté asustada – Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo en un poco de tiempo para nosotros ¿Es mucho pedir?

Coloqué mi mano en mi espalda baja aguantando el dolor punzante que comenzó a palpitar en el mismo lugar que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba o muy cansada o muy estresada, triste. Edward siguió con sus ojos el movimiento de mis manos y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos.

Sus piernas y sus intenciones se estaban moviendo hacia mi encuentro cuando su celular volvió a sonar interrumpiéndonos nuevamente. Su mirada se alternaba con la mía a cada tono y cada vez que veía la duda, la desesperación y la resignación sentía que un puño apretaba mis órganos. Cuando contestó con un escueto y rabioso _"¿Qué pasa ahora?" _yo tuve mi respuesta, cerrando los ojos giré hacia nuestra habitación.

Lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrándose mientras me agachaba a un costado de nuestra cama llorando.

-.-.-.-

Mi celular sonó al otro lado del departamento logrando que despegara mi cabeza sobre el edredón. ¿Por qué no tenía el maldito aparato cerca? Precisamente ahora no tenía los deseos de caminar, moverme o respirar… quería pensar y a la vez quería desaparecer los pensamientos casi suicidas que estaba teniendo. Luego de llorar todo lo que tenía dentro tras la partida de Edward, arrastré mi cuerpo sobre la cama sin hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y seguir llorando.

¿Es que lo que pedía era incoherente? ¿Estúpido? Y lo que más me atemorizaba ¿Es qué ya no valía la pena estar juntos, compartir juntos? Casi ahogada sollocé ante la imagen que eso conllevaba.

Una nueva melodía esta vez del teléfono inalámbrico de la sala y nuestra habitación hizo que decidiera contestar. ¿Y si era Edward? ¿Contestaría?

Tragué lentamente antes de hacer que mis piernas se pusieran en acción, paso tras paso hacía el inicio del estridente sonido. Como si fuera el maldito karma riéndose de mí, cuando levanté el teléfono ya habían cortado desde la otra línea. Grité enojada, pateé el piso y vociferé todo lo que tenía.

¿Qué culpa tenía el teléfono o la llamada? Ninguna, sólo fue el catalizador de lo que estaba sintiendo. La etapa de rabia estaba haciendo presencia.

Con movimientos bruscos miré el identificador de llamada viendo de quién era la llamada perdida; Esme Cullen.

¿Esme? ¿Para qué me llamaba Esme? Traté de respirar un poco, masajeé mis sienes y el puente de mi nariz como un patrón adquirido de Edward.

¡Ugh! Con sólo recordar su nombre ya estaba furiosa otra vez. No podía creer que de un año para otro lo más importante para él fuera el trabajo, el dinero. ¡Cómo si eso nos hubiera importado alguna vez como para ser felices juntos! Jamás había permitido que Edward me ayudara económicamente, jamás le había pedido ni exigido dinero ni nada. Tenía tres trabajos, becas y estudiaba arduamente para que todo lo que deje por él, por nosotros, por mí, valiera la pena. No era una mantenida ni antes ni mucho menos ahora.

Edward… ¿Qué pasó?

El teléfono volvió a vibrar y sonar en mi mano, haciendo que diera un saltito y logrando que mi codo y dedo pequeño del pie fueran brutalmente golpeado por la cómoda donde estaba el teléfono.

-¡Maldita hija de puta! – le grité al mueble, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos y sentándome en el sillón más cercano de nuestra habitación.

Volví a los ejercicios de relajación, definitivamente no podía llamar maldita hija de puta a Esme. Cuando logré hacerlo de manera convincente apreté el botón verde para aceptar la llamada.

-Pensé que no había nadie – dijo Esme alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, estaba durmiendo – Lo cual no era del todo mentira, esta en un estado casi catatónico luego de discutir con su hijo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, haciendo que una golpeara un cojín y la otra apretara el teléfono fuertemente contra mi oído.

-¡Oh, lo siento querida! No he querido interrumpir tu descanso-

-No hay problema Esme, ya tenía que despertar – De pronto se instauró un silencio nada favorecedor, mi respiración se aceleró tratando de ahogar las lágrimas ¡Vamos! Yo podía disimular, lo había hecho la mayor parte de mi adolescencia y lo había hecho hasta ahora menos con Edward, por supuesto.

-¿Estas bien, Bella cariño? – preguntó con tono preocupado.

Esme era una mujer adorable, preocupada por las personas que quiere y por quien quieren a sus seres queridos. Muy acogedora y empática con los demás. Con un abrazo podía desarmarte y esa era su mejor arma… sin embargo no quería tener eso ahora.

¡Dios! No sabía lo que necesita, la verdad.

_Necesitas que Edward vuelva y te diga que te necesita, te quiere y que equilibrará su vida y te hará un espacio en ella. Que te ama._

_Gracias_. Le respondí a mi cabeza, haciéndole un mohín.

-Sí, estoy bien Esme. Disculpa creo que enfermaré – Era una mentirosa.

-Cariño, el viernes te prepararé una sopa para que te recuperes con fuerza ¿Esta bien? Y esas galletas que tanto disfrutas – Hice un sonido afirmativo frotando mis manos por mis ojos cansada – Hablando del viernes, te llamaba para preguntar esa receta que me diste la otra vez, la que aprendiste en el restaurant donde trabajas –

Luego de 15 minutos de decirle la receta y hablar de la llegada de Alice, me disculpé y corté la llamada. Quizás sospechaba que algo no estaba bien pero no me importaba ahora, sinceramente quería solo perderme en algún lado y dejar de pensar o al contrario, pensar hasta estallar y desaparecer.

Tomé mi abrigo, mi bufanda, saqué el teléfono celular de mi cartera y la eché a mi bolsillo junto con las llaves de la casa. No sabía adonde ir, ni tampoco que hacer solo necesitaba respirar aire puro, limpio, quizás ahí pudiera aclarar las ideas.

Caminé muchísimo, sin saber por un momento donde estaba. Ya no estábamos en Forks, estábamos en Seattle por lo que la idea de ir a nuestro prado, aquel que visitábamos cada vez que Edward me obligaba a ir a nuestro pueblo natal y que aunque yo no quisiera ir tan seguido -pues por nada del mundo quisiera volver a ver a mis padres- añoraba en mis sueños. Quería ese pedacito de tierra, verde y hermosamente decorada con flores lilas en primavera porque significaba tanto para Edward y para mí.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué le dije? Tratando de encontrar un lugar donde descansar terminé sentándome en un paradero cerca de un terreno baldío, oscuro y desolado. Ajusté mi bufanda y apoyé mi cabeza en el barandal de la estructura y tratando de pensar mejor.

No me arrepentía de haberle dicho que quería más de su tiempo, pues eso era lo que deseaba con desesperación, no quería perderlo… esa era la verdad. Pensando en lo sucedido tampoco me sentía con deseos de perdonarlo por el golpe tan bajo que me había dado al mencionar que la terapia del Dr. Alfred había fracasado ¡Cuando se había olvidado hasta de ella hoy! Mi última sesión.

¿Estaba poco menos insinuando que la terapia había fallado o simplemente que yo no tenía solución? Dios, tenía que superar esto. No podía caer en los pensamientos que casi me llevan al peor lugar de todos cuando terminamos hace años… ¿Terminaríamos esta vez? El solo pensamiento hizo que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran chocando contra el vidrio del aviso publicitario.

Alejé esos pensamientos recordando lo que el Doctor Alfred Hisbon me decía, cuando me hacía imaginar que no tenía a nadie y me preguntaba ¿Estás segura que no hay nadie para ti? Estuvimos toda una sesión hasta que le respondí casi ahogada en el llanto "_Me tengo a mí, no estoy sola"_.

Pero sin Edward ¿Qué tenía? ¿Realmente lo había perdido?

La vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans me distrajo un poco.

"Edward llamando"

Sonreí ante la imagen que salía. Él mirando la cámara y yo a su lado besándole la mejilla, ambos sonriendo… hermoso.

Contesté pero no respondí y tontamente estuvimos unos segundos solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones sabiendo que estábamos en la línea pero ninguno hablaba. Patético y tierno a la vez.

-No puedo concentrarme en la reunión – dijo con un tono monocorde.

Trabajo. Todo en el último año fue trabajo para él.

Respiré, masajeé mis sienes y volví a respirar. No quería enojarme una vez más.

-No sé que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte o para qué me llamas por eso – Ok, no pude conseguirlo, quise decirle que sus técnicas de relajación apestaban.

-¡Porque eres tú quien no me deja concentrarme!-

Otra vez el silencio ¿Qué le respondía a eso? Los sonidos de fondo, sin embargo, no eran los que se escucharían en una oficina o en una reunión con empresarios susurrando y murmurando mientras están en un receso.

Estúpidamente y ya en una posición erguida más saludable en el asiento de metal pregunté.

-¿Estás en la reunión? –

-Eh… - una bocina sonó – No, me salí de la reunión. Bella, tenemos que conversar –

Un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta de la emoción o que sé yo. Pero estaba de un momento a otro feliz, no enojada, no triste, no desesperada… feliz porque quería conversar, considerar las cosas, arreglarlas.

Sin embargo la vida me había enseñado que el "Tenemos que conversar" muchas veces no significaba nada bueno. El miedo se apoderó de mí una vez más.

_Tonta, dejó la reunión por ti, porque pelearon y quiere arreglar las cosas._

-¿De qué?-

Otra pregunta idiota. ¡Santo Dios, era una inepta!

-Lo que me dijiste, lo que te dije. Bella, perdóname por favor…-

-¿Vas camino a casa? – pregunté atemorizada por primera vez desde que había llegado a este lugar desconocido. ¡Edward quería hablar y yo no sabía donde mierda estaba!

-Claro cariño, ¿No estas ahí? –

-No y no sé donde estoy – Dije cerrando los ojos y golpeándome mentalmente. Solté un gruñido cuando escuché que Edward se reía y luego suspiraba.

-¿Cómo no sabes donde estás? Eso es impo…-

-No digas que es imposible si no sabes, caminé sin mirar donde iba, estaba… – iba a decir cegada por las lágrimas pero me detuve esperando que la pausa no le diera una pista de lo que iba a decir en realidad - … Distraída –

-Bella – lo sentí tomar una bocanada de aire – Lo siento –

-Dime eso cuando estemos frente a frente –

-Ok, ¿Dónde estás? –

-¡Si lo supiera no estaría perdida! –

-Lo siento, lo siento – lo sentí divagar un poco antes de que preguntara - ¿Qué tienes cerca, un nombre de una calle o algo que reconozcas? –

Miré avergonzada ¿Qué persona adulta se pierde en este tiempo?

Le relaté que estaba en un paradero que indicaba que estaba en la calle _Rainier Ave S_ con la _autopista 90_ ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Le relaté el terreno baldío y alguna de las casas que estaban a la vista. Había un _Walmart_ dos manzanas más alejadas. Creo que ya sabía donde estaba y no estaba tan pérdida como pensé pero no se lo dije. Edward me indicó como una niña pequeña que no me moviera del lugar y que él llegaría a rescatarme.

Hombres. ¡Peor! Hombres que amamos.

Tras media hora sentí un bocinazo, levanté la mirada y lo vi bajar de su adorado _volvo_ para, de sorpresa, levitarme del asiento mientras me abrazaba y me estrujaba en sus brazos besándome de paso la frente y las mejillas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos supe que él se había dado cuenta del mar de lágrimas que había derramado. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y susurró besándolo un _lo siento_.

¡Dios, como lo amaba!

Decidimos conversar en el terreno cuando aún quedaba un poco de luz natural y cuando era en este momento, que quería con todas mis fuerzas decir las cosas que tenía guardadas y terminar con esto.

Edward estacionó su automóvil mientras yo hacía mi camino hacía una pequeña banca de madera improvisada y lo esperaba. Tras bajarse de su _volvo_, se soltó su corbata y se acercó mirándome fijamente. Pensé que se iba a sentar a mi lado pero se arrodilló enfrente de mí y tomó mis manos sin retirar su mirada de la mía.

Estaba sonrojada y asustada pero segura que esta conversación sería importante.

-Bella, te lo digo ahora de frente; Lo siento tanto cariño, no debí decir lo de la terapia cuando yo sé, de todas las demás personas lo bien que ha ido, lo fuerte que eres y lo útil que resultó, no sólo a ti sino a mi también en el proceso – tomó mis manos y las acarició con su mejilla perfectamente afeitada – Me alteré cuando empezaste a exigir lo que tienes el derecho de exigir y lo admito. Desde que ingresé a la empresa familiar me he visto en tanta presión que me he olvidado de todo, incluso de lo que quizás estaba perdiendo por no prestar la suficiente atención.-

-Pensé que los primeros meses sería así – dije mirando su rostro – llegabas cansado y lo entendía, pero un año después siento que simplemente no has querido equilibrar las cosas o no te importa, ¡No lo sé! Y no lo sé porque ni siquiera hablamos como antes, cuando antes de dormir nos acurrucábamos y nos dormíamos conversando – Ahogué un sollozo cuando salieron todos mis temores, mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos en ese tiempo. -No me cuentas las cosas como antes y no te interesa lo que digo pues lo olvidas –

-Bella no es así, me interesa todo lo haces, lo que piensas y lo que sientes. ¡Dios! He estado tan pendiente en conseguir otras cosas, alcanzar un situación perfecta para poder pedir que… -

-Nuestra situación estaba bien antes que te sumergieras en el trabajo Edward, te amo… no me importa nada más.- levantó su rostro hacia el mío sin separar nuestras manos – Al principio pensé que quizás hasta estaba un poco celosa porque tú salieras antes que yo de la universidad pero no era así ¿Cómo podría? Estaba… estoy tan orgullosa de ti. No soy como la adolescente que le importaban las apariencias, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ¿Situación perfecta? ¿Situación perfecta para qué? Volvamos a ser los de antes ¿Quieres? Conversemos, quiero saber lo que te pasa y no solo lo cansado que estás –

-Yo también mi amor – Se acercó y me besó dulcemente – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Isabella Swan, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. Vivaz, madura… y mía – siguió rozando sus labios con suavidad procurando morder de vez en cuando mi labio inferior como él sabía que me enloquecía. Lo recordaba. -Y perfecta – agregó cuando separó nuestras manos para enmarcar mi rostro con fuerza, incrementando la intensidad del beso.

Quería rebatirle esa frase pero no encontré el pensamiento luego de que la intensidad del aumentara un poco más, sacándonos gemidos y sonidos guturales de nuestras gargantas. Si seguíamos así, terminaríamos haciendo el amor en la tierra, enfrente de todas esas personas en sus automóviles pasando por la autopista… como cuando éramos adolescentes hormonales y nunca llegábamos a una cama.

Esta vez lo haríamos, pues hacer el amor lo merecía.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, que no era mucha mientras Edward me besaba, me separé.

-Volvamos a casa ¿Sí?- le pedí en susurros logrando que él gruñera aceptando el hecho.

Mientras apuradamente nos subíamos y Edward prendía el motor, terminamos besándonos y tocándonos como _pubers_ en celo. Reí ante el pensamiento y Edward también rió dándose cuenta donde estaba su mano en esos momentos; bajo mis panty y haciéndome gemir.

-Tenías razón Bella –

-¿En…Hmm… qué? – Alcancé a formular cuando uno de sus dedos ingresó a mi interior ¿Cómo manejaba con una mano?

-Ya no recuerdo la última vez que te di un orgasmo decente –

Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento cuando tiré mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del asiento de cuero del copiloto, gritando por un bello y sensual orgasmo.

Rápidamente desató nuestros cinturones de seguridad y tomó mis manos para correr hacia los ascensores. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso ya teníamos los labios hinchados y la ropa algo desarreglada. Una señora de edad había pasado de entrar al ascensor cuando nos vio entretenidos. No la culpo, no hubiéramos parado por ella.

Abrí la puerta con dificultad mientras Edward besaba el lóbulo de mi oído y con sus manos mantenía mi cintura y cadera fuertemente apretada contra él. Ya dentro, en el pasillo comenzamos a despedirnos de nuestras ropas, una por una y tal y como nos gustaba. Nos besábamos fuertes y rudamente demostrando lo mucho que añorábamos cada uno el cuerpo y el amor del otro. En la puerta de nuestra habitación mientras tenía mi boca en su pecho desnudo, quise jugar un poco y con una sonrisa malvada, mordí su pezón logrando que gimiera de dolor y placer. ¡Oh sí, extrañaba esa mirada oscura y cargada de placer!

Me separé de él juguetonamente y corrí hacia nuestra cama. Mi intención era esperarlo en la mitad de ella lista para lo que fuera pero no sucedió así. No esperaba que me alcanzase antes de llegar haciéndome chocar mis rodillas en el borde, estirando mis manos para evitar un golpe de cara en el colchón y que Edward me retuviera con sus manos en mis caderas en esa posición.

Su erección chocaba sobre la tela de mi pantaleta de encaje _nude_ y supe que él se había sacado su bóxer en el camino sin que me dejara hacerlo. Gemí ante el contacto y peor aún cuando no me dejó girarme y con una mano retiró mi _brasier_ como si fuera algo totalmente estorboso. Me tenía a su merced con su boca besando mi espalda, pasando su lengua por la marca que adoraba cada vez que hacíamos el amor totalmente compenetrados como ahora… la última vez de eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me encantaba cuando me follaba y besaba la cicatriz al mismo tiempo, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que me amaba con mis defectos y mis virtudes.

Suspiré más sonoramente cuando comenzó a masajear mis pechos con sus dos grandes manos, subiendo con sus labios hasta dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello y lóbulo, mordiendo en el camino.

-Oh, Mierda. Te extrañaba – gruñó mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar y se sumergía bajo el encaje y acariciaba el botón sensibilizado por su anterior toque en el automóvil.

Uhmm, perfecto.

-Yo también Edward –

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás aún incapaz de moverme o retirar una de mis manos del colchón por temor a caernos de bruces y perder el momento, cuando pudo unió nuestros labios mientras su mano retiraba la pantaleta y yo lo ayudaba levantando una de mis piernas para sacar esa tela estorbosa de ahí.

Ya sin el estorbo, sus manos volvieron a trabajar en mis pezones. Yo solo quería que me tocara, que me sintiera y yo sentirlo a él. Inevitablemente comencé a crear fricción entre mi trasero y su dura erección. Oh Dios… se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

-Edward… por favor… - pedí. Él dejó sus manos quietas por un segundo para posicionarlas luego en mis caderas y hacer que me moviera un poco, doblando mis codos para darme mayor inclinación y en lo que apreció una eternidad sentí como acomodaba la cabeza de su masculinidad y me penetraba con una certera embestida. Profunda.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento sólo para ser capaces de apreciar la sensación de estar juntos otra vez, hasta que Edward comenzó a embestir fuerte y profundo, gimiendo y logrando que mis paredes lo recibieran gustoso mientras se abría paso en mi interior.

¡Oh, santo cielo! Estaba tan húmeda y dispuesta desde que habíamos subido al _Volvo_ para regresar a casa.

-¡Bella, Bella!- Edward sabía que no podíamos decir nada coherente, nada más que nuestros nombres cuando explotábamos y eso estaba bien para mí. Todo lo que me dijera, o querría decirme lo sentía en cada penetración.

-Te amo Edward – Embestida – Muchísimo- Gemido.

Su pecho sudoroso se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y sus labios se posaron en la cicatriz cuando ambos gritamos en el orgasmo más fuerte que hubiéramos compartido en mucho tiempo. Lo sabía, su grito gutural y desgarrador había sido incluso más potente que el mío y mi orgasmo había sido devastador.

Potente y maravilloso.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se rindiera ante el cansancio y este se dejó caer sobre el borde del colchón con el cuerpo de Edward encima y aún dentro de mí.

Suspiré satisfecha y emití un profundo gemido cuando se retiró para caer rendido a mi costado.

-Increíble – lo oí susurrar haciéndome sonreír idiotamente, mientras me giraba a encararlo – Prometo nunca más decir que estoy cansando para esto, en serio. Nunca –

Estiré una de mis manos y retiré uno de sus mechones húmedos de su frente, mirándolo con todo el cariño y amor que le profesaba.

-Te amo Bella, nunca más te dejaré de lado, nunca ¿Lo oyes? – prometió acercándome hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado y llevándonos al centro de la cama _King Size_.

Yo ya no tenía palabras, él había entendido el punto, ahora tenía que hacer los cambios, demostrarlo y yo también tenía que adaptarme… ahora que asumiría la presidencia de Constructoras Cullen.

Hundí mi nariz en su pecho, inhalando su perfume combinado con olor a sexo, pero aún así era estupendo y embriagador.

-Estaba tan ensimismado en que quería ser un buen sucesor ¿sabes?, ser alguien en quien puedan confiar – tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo – alguien digno para ti –

-Tú eres digno para mi Edward –

-Lo sé, no te merezco… eres perfecta –

-No soy perfecta – rezongué ahora. No lo era y tampoco quería serlo.

-Lo eres – iba a hablar de nuevo cuando me interrumpió con un beso corto y dulce – Eres perfecta para mi, por eso quiero darte todo. Soy un estúpido al pensar que trabajando duro y ganando mucho dinero podría ser lo que necesitas –

Rodé mis ojos.

-Shh, shh – dijo sobre mis labios sabiendo que iba a rezongar de nuevo– Déjame terminar. Desde que mi padre me ofreció la vice presidencia hace un año tenía una meta clara – unió su frente con la mía con nuestros muslos unidos y enredados bajo las sábanas.- ¿Sabes lo que he estado pensado todo este año, trabajando hasta morir solo con ese pensamiento en mente?-

-No lo sé – murmuré bajo su aliento, nerviosa y no sabía el por qué de esa sensación.

-Porque todo este año he querido tener lo necesario para mantener a una familia, a _mi familia_… a ti. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo no sin nada que ofrecerte-

Abrí los ojos sin previo aviso y casi en el movimiento que hizo mi cuerpo, golpeé mi cabeza con la suya.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- me acerqué y besé su frente adolorida. Quería gritar, saltar, llorar de alegría.

¿Me había pedido que nos casáramos? ¿En serio? ¿En eso pensaba todo este año?

-Eres un idiota – le grité entre lágrimas, besos y risas – Un idiota. No necesitas tener nada para eso. ¡Idiota! –

-¿Y… te casarías con este idiota? –

Lo abracé ya sin importar nada más, todas las inseguridades y los miedos saliendo por la ventana. Lo besé diciéndole que sí en cada respiración.

Tenía un hermoso anillo escondido en una parte de la casa que ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

Seis meses después, nos casamos modesta e íntimamente, sólo con nuestros seres queridos.

Esta es la carta que le escribí a Edward el día de nuestro matrimonio, como parte íntima de nuestros votos. Se la entregué en nuestra Luna de Miel, después de hacer el amor por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

_Edward:_

_En la vida nos encontramos con las situaciones más inéditas, las que creemos normales y las que son prácticamente imposibles de evadir, cosas que están destinadas a ser como tú y yo. Cosas buenas y cosas malas. Somos capaces de elegir y eso hace que tengamos la facultad de elegir quienes somos._

_Podemos ser perfectos o simplemente podemos ser normales._ _Podemos ayudar a quienes deseen ser ayudados y a quienes no lo desean._ _Podemos ganarnos enemigos y amigos. Aliados y camaradas._ _Podemos tener marcas que nos recuerden cosas que no queremos._

_Pero podemos_elegir_. Podemos elegir que hacer con todo aquello que se nos es regalado como parte de experiencia. Siempre hay opciones y siempre hay respuestas, y no importa si elegimos bien o mal…eso nos hace quienes somos._

_Perfectos, imperfectos…_

_Sólo hay una cosa que yo deseo en esta vida, una cosa que aprendí de ti… a fuego, sudor y lágrimas._

_Quiero ser quien soy, con mis defectos, mis virtudes, mis sonrisas y mis lágrimas. Mis cicatrices…_

_Quiero ser auténtica, porque así… es la única forma en la puedo decir con seguridad que estoy hecha para ti_.

_Te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Siempre tuya y siempre imperfecta._

_Bella_

Sí, quiero ser perfectamente imperfecta para él, siempre.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en esta historia, espero les haya gustado el epílogo que tanto demoró, pero aquí esta.

Esta es la primera vez que trabajo con Eri, pero estaré trabajando con ella -espero- regularmente en todos mis nuevos proyectos, por ende este es el único capítulo de esta historia beteado, si ven los otros pues eso es sólo responsabilidad mía hasta que vaya a reedición, aclarado el punto... Muchas gracias Erica!.

¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva vida de Edward y Bella? ¿Sus progresos? ¿Sus cambios? ¿Se dan cuenta que estos tortolitos ocupan las mismas frases el uno con el otro,están como compenetrados? hahahaha. Díganme que les pareció por RR ¿Ok?

Otro bebé que se fue...

Outfit en mi blog, así como una encuesta ¿De qué? Para poder seleccionar un tema para un outtake de Mía! Todo esta explicado en el mismo blog, bajo una entrada. Si usted también me acompaño en ese viaje con el Dios del Sexo Cullen, asegúrense de dejar su voto.

Besos y no lágrimas. -Siendo fuerte -

**Enichepi**


End file.
